<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Choose by EllohriaEllihse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699311">We Choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllohriaEllihse/pseuds/EllohriaEllihse'>EllohriaEllihse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the End... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, BAMF Cor Leonis, BAMF Iris Amicitia, BAMF Nyx Ulric, Banter, Bets &amp; Wagers, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Chocobros - Freeform, College, Cor Leonis is a Little Shit, Denial of Feelings, Existential Angst, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Ignis Scientia is a Good Friend, Late Night Writing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Noctis Geeking Out, Nyx Ulric Being an Idiot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Promnis - Freeform, Prompto Argentum is a Little Shit, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, gladnoct - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllohriaEllihse/pseuds/EllohriaEllihse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Noctis is the Prince of Insomnia whose identity has been kept a secret for years until he graduates from the university and complete his training with the older Shield; Ignis, a Political Science thesis adviser, who is also training to be the Prince’s adviser, especially in the culinary arts; Prompto, the best mate of the Prince, an aspiring photographer, who doesn’t know that Noctis is royalty; and Gladiolus, a near-to-finish-in-training-to-be Shield, who is also a Insomnian Classic Literature teacher… which happens to be the Prince’s elective.</p><p>All haven’t met, but everyone is connected. It is just a matter of time for their lives to overlap and fulfill their own destiny – In the end… they choose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarus Amicitia &amp; Regis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis &amp; Nyx Ulric, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the End... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Double Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Only in my dreams where all of the chocobros are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.” – William Shakespeare</p><p> </p><p>He underestimated college as he has underestimated that a twenty-feet warp is an easy feat for a first timer until he fell short. He was rescued by the King’s Shield and his current trainer, and puked right at Clarus’s feet. He thought that taking a major of Insomnian Politics and minor in War Strategies would have been a breeze but after meeting Professor Aithre during his first day of class, he knew he was in for it.</p><p> </p><p>‘And here I thought Dad was crazy on letting me live some kind of normal life and being a prince is already enough.’,Noctis said to himself as he walks his way around the school grounds, going to his second to the last subject for the day.</p><p> </p><p>Living a life as a normal citizen gave Noctis perspective over the years. It has shown him that not everyone sometimes agrees with the King’s policies. It has also shown him that some just don’t care about politics as long as their needs are met. He has seen how people just want to live a good life by also trusting the King’s leadership he will protect them from harm, provide what is needed, and prosper from there.</p><p>Thinking back when he made a big deal about living a double life with his father at age 9, he remembers shouting at him for being crazy and silly, that he just needs to study and train really hard just to be a good king.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t fair! I don’t need to know how it is! I just need to study hard and follow you!” Noctis shouted, with his face red and tears forming at the corner of his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noctis, it isn’t just about knowing what is in the books. It is about experiencing how to be one of the King’s people” Regis replied as he motions for his Shield to leave the study room for a little while. He has heard from Clarus what Noctis has thought about this matter during their time of training and indeed, he has expected this to happen. But he wants Noctis to be the greatest king of all – greater than him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing his Dad’s Shield leave the room, he pressed on his reason that he didn’t need to go to extreme measures for him to know the people. He said, “Dad! I can just sit beside you! Be at your meetings! I’ll listen carefully and I will not fall asleep!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regis sighed, “You would indeed listen to the discussion, but you will not understand a thing. You will not understand any decision that I will be doing unless you know what you need to learn,” he chuckled as he added, “and I am pretty sure you will fall asleep after an hour or two of listening to old men and women babble about politics.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noctis pouted, knowing that what his dad said has spoken the truth. Currently, the things that he knows now, he isn’t equipped to even understand a thing. He doesn’t even have the patience to listen to meetings that long either!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Noctis begins to ponder and think of his other reason why he shouldn’t go, Regis kneeled in front of him. Regis’s heart ached for this sight but he knew that he has to be firm on his decision. “Noctis, to be a good king is to know everything that is to know about the kingdom. To be a great king is to see the hearts of your people, deliver wise decisions that will create a big impact in time. Understand that your studies here isn’t enough. You have to walk tall.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Noctis thought about what he said, and as much as he hated the idea… he wanted to be a great king. He wanted to be like his father. He wanted to be able to protect his people and also be wise in making decisions. He knew that his father knew what he wanted to be – he said it clearly. He knew that everything will be different, he doesn’t know how but he knows that what his dad has prepared isn’t a small feat. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He rubbed his eyes, looked at him with determination and replied, “Okay dad… but…” he looks down, biting his lip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But what, my son?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does that mean that I won’t live here anymore?” Noctis softly said, trying not to cry again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regis chuckled and ruffled Noctis’s hair despite his displeasure about it. “You will still live here; however, we will have to be discreet about the fact that you live here… or the fact that you are the Crowned Prince.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noctis looked up at him questioningly, “What do you mean by that father?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After that, details of how Noctis will achieve such are the following: (1) His start of training will be conducted privately at the Glaive’s training grounds by Clarus Amicitia. No Glaive member or personnel is allowed to enter the premises. (2) The Prince will use the public transportation in going to the city and upon return to Citadel, provided that he will be chauffeured from different locations to avoid suspicion. The rendezvous point should be a few meters away from the closest station – the Citadel Station; (3) Any non-school related activities such as attendance on birthday celebrations, friendly socializations are to be reviewed by the King’s Shield before given permission to attend; (4) The Prince is not allowed to bring an acquaintance or classmate to Citadel in any circumstance; (5) The Adviser and The Shield of the Prince will continue their training and studies; however, they are also required to conceal their identity or future profession by any means necessary; and finally, (6) The Prince cannot reveal his true identity either by royalty or any third party until the appointed time announced by the King. Any Glaive or Citadel personnel to reveal his identity or share any information about the Prince will either be dishonorably discharged or relieved from his/her duty with a fine of 500,000 Gil which will be distributed to charity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With careful analysis by the King and his Shield-turned-coach for advice, it was decided that the appointed day will be two days after his graduation. As much as he tried to argue his way out and make the appointed day sooner than later, the King did have a good reason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As a high school graduate, your knowledge for politics and art of war is still not close to being adequate. You need the necessary theories, strategies, history, and training to say you are ready.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… I hate it when you are right dad.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I knew you were going to argue with me”, he chuckled while shaking his head. “I saw it from a mile away, but like Clarus pointed out – you should not only be ready physically, but mentally as well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay… but I have a question.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it son?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… Why can’t my Shield be the one to train me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well that is because--”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My apologies, Your Majesty. May I be the one to answer this question?” Clarus said, stepping forward with reverence to his king.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, Clarus. I think that would be wise.” Regis smiled, as he can finally breathe a little and lean back as his chair while he watches the scene unfold to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Clarus replied. Looking at Noctis, he walked towards and kneels in front of him as though he was to his own child. He gently puts his hands on his shoulders just so he can his attention. “Your Highness, may I call you Noctis?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh – It is fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Splendid. Well you see Noctis, my first born would have indeed love to train you; however, you two share the same passion.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Which is?” Noctis looked at him questioningly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are dedicated and are driven to serve the crown. Like my son, he wants to be the best Shield he could be for the Appointed Prince. Now if he knew how you looked like or even your name, he will immediately disregard every protocol and follow you as a shadow. If the citizens started to notice this peculiar setting, people might get the slightest idea that you are royalty. If they started to look closer and compare the setting between the King and me, they can immediately conclude that you are the son of Lucis Caelum. It also does not help if he was being interviewed and says that his last name is Amicitia,” he chuckled as he also hears Clarus laugh a little, as if agreeing to that statement. He couldn’t deny that though, he too would have done it in a heartbeat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well explained.” Regis said, letting his Shield know thru a simple hand gesture that he can return to his side for he knew that Noctis picked up what was been said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Clarus stood up, he fixes his uniform and returns to his position while he lets Noctis think about what he just said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“… Okay. I get it somehow, so what is he going to do?” Noctis asked. He was worried that his Shield would forget about him after years, or even worse… he wouldn’t want to be his Shield any longer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No need to worry about that Noctis. I will explain everything to him,” said Clarus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay… but… may I ask something?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it Noctis?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can I at least know his name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regis and Clarus looked at each other briefly, and the latter replied with a smile on his face, “His name is Gladiolus, Young Prince, and he will follow you until your dying last breath.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Looking back at things as he sits down at the back of the classroom while waiting for the elective professor and his best friend to arrive, Noctis never felt more alone when the first day arrived. He felt alone when he didn’t have anyone to play with. He felt alone when he was being tutored with his teacher across the table. He felt alone whenever he would stroll around the Citadel garden with his attendant behind him. It was hard for him to adjust at first. He had a hard time taking the train; getting along with his classmates; immediately responding to his alias whenever his teacher does attendance; be the one getting his food and cleaning his mess – just being normal is hard.</p><p>Noctis sighed as he leans forward and slouched at his seat, putting his cheek on the table. He didn’t know how he did it. For the first few weeks, there were a lot of tantrums and anxiety attacks happened. It made him realize how socially unequipped he was when it comes to interacting people. He didn’t even know how to get food at the cafeteria or even vending machines work.</p><p><em>‘And I thought I was gonna be ready if I just stayed in Citadel,’ </em>he chuckled at that thought when he looked at his watch and stretched his arms a bit while sitting up. It was three minutes before the start of the class and he started to look around and observe his classmates. Most are either nerdy looking who looked like they didn’t have a life or girls that are wearing really short skirts or plunging neckline tops. As much as his father said to not scrutinize or judge people by just their looks, it is just a little weird to see the mixture of people attending this class… and why are there so many girls? Shouldn’t this be a boring class? It’s INSOMNIAN CLASSIC LITERATURE.</p><p>Noctis groaned and closed his eyes, crossing his arms. <em>‘I should have taken either Introduction to Altissian Food, History, and Culture, or something. Dad said that the Classic Literature would be a great insight to our culture and history!’</em></p><p>“Hey Dox!”</p><p>Noctis looked up and smirked a bit as he saw his best friend arrive, trying to catch his breath. “Hey Prompto! I thought you were gonna be late or something, that’s why I saved you a seat!”</p><p> </p><p>Noctis took his bag off the seat beside him and puts it under the table as he waits for Prompto to settle down. “So… how’s your day as a senior photography major? Still trying to convince your professor to let you take selfies with the chocobos?”</p><p>“Ha.ha.ha. How’s your day as a senior political major dork? Still arguing with teachers about some stupid theories that aren’t needed?”</p><p>“Oh hell ya! They aren’t useful at all! Ku’s theory on gender and sexuality altruism is just stupid! How can you say one action is morally valuable based on their gender, sexuality, and class!? We aren’t that kind of kingdom last time I checked! We have 62% of women who are currently working here at Insomnia. Regardless of biology, men and women should have equal rights. It should not be because of gender, not even our sexual preference! What if I’m fucking gay? Fuck… What if I’m a fucking hermaphrodite?” Noctis fumed, not noticing a group of girls sitting in the front middle of the class, checking their make-up and fixing their clothes and some guys look in disbelief at what kind of teacher they have --  the kind that they didn’t expect.</p><p>Both not paying attention, Prompto whistled a bit. He grins at Noctis and while crossing his legs, “Dude… You do know that you sound like you have access to such information right? Are you sure you aren’t from Citadel?”</p><p>Noctis chuckled as he slouches again while he lets his head rest at the top edge of the seat with his eyes closed. “Oh yeah, and I’m royalty.”</p><p>“Dude… it’s been like how many years now?”</p><p>“Eleven years”</p><p>“And people still don’t know what the prince looks like! Heck, they know his name but sightings of him are just either faked by people or confiscated by authority!”</p><p>“And so…?”</p><p>“And people are getting impatient! It’s almost the appointed day that the prince will reveal himself to the people! Aren’t you curious about what he looks like? Who he is? Do you think he’s nervous that people won’t like him? He’s like living among us!”</p><p><em>‘Of course I am. I’m sure they painted an image of me like a perfect being or something,’</em> he thought to himself as he answered, “Whatever happens, am sure we’ll just have to accept that he is the prince or should I say… ‘The Chosen King’”</p><p>“Bro, if I get a chance… I definitely would like to -- ”</p><p>“Let me guess, Prompto Argentum and Doxian Altalune.” the guy replied, with black hair tied into a small bun with his arms crossed and a folder on his right hand.</p><p>Realizing who the person was in front of them, he immediately faced in front and smiled shyly, “Uhm yes. I’m Prompto Argent –“</p><p>Noctis answered without giving a thought and looked at the guy in front of him, “Yeah, and you are?”</p><p>“Ares Galen, your professor for this elective.”</p><p>As if hearing a loud screech in his head, he sat up straight and looked at his professor… He didn’t expect this at all. He thought that the teacher would have been a little over mid-thirties with glasses and really short hair. Soft spoken and with no sense of style or commanding aura. He thought it would be a teacher that he can practically bullshit himself way out of it.</p><p>It looks like this professor has seen his bullshit techniques before they even met.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Altalune, in my office after class.” and the professor walks back in front of the classroom, ignoring the girls watching his every move. He starts the class by briefly explaining the requirements needed to pass the class.</p><p><em>Well shit… </em>It looks like he has to work his ass off in this class in order to pass this elective AND GRADUATE. Good bye late night gaming of King’s Knight.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus Amicitia is a man of patience and drive. When he was eight, it took him two months to swing the greatsword and shield; when he was sixteen, it took him nearly two years to tone his body as the chosen Shield of the future king; when he was seventeen, it took him three to five months to complete his tattoo, and another three to completely say that he can lie down and sleep soundlessly. Gladio is a patient and driven because until now, he yearns to serve the crown and finally meet the prince – be at his side like the current King and Shield. It won’t be long now before he can finally do what he is destined to do. He can wait for a few more months before that awaited meeting. He is a patient man…</p><p> </p><p>But he is not fucking patient with brats. And he ain’t an Amicitia for nothing either.</p><p> </p><p>As he enters into his office with the brat from the previous class trailing behind him, he leisurely sits on his chair, in front of his L-shaped working table. His room isn’t like any other faculty member (except maybe Iggy’s). It was a little spacious, orderly, and a little picturesque thanks to Specs’s choice of decor. Situated at the third floor of the building, he has two single hung windows facing the campus and the pathway towards the building’s entrance. When entering the light cream colored room, two bookcases are found at opposite side of the room, facing his L-shaped working table. Filled with papers, a laptop, and all necessary teaching materials, he has a white flower vase filled with freshly picked violet lavender flowers at the corner of the table. A two-feet-by-three-feet oil painting of an overview of Insomnia found just a few feet above his L-shaped desk. His small fridge near to the coffee machine and door, he motions his student to sit on the chair situated at the near end of the table, a few steps away from the door.</p><p>“Listen kid, as much as this is just first meeting and all, but I ain’t going to let you talk to me like that again.”</p><p>“Yes sir… I didn’t think that…”</p><p>“You didn’t think what?”</p><p>“That uhh… you are the teacher…”</p><p><em>And this is what I get for agreeing with Iggy. I get kids either with no brain cells or they think with their dicks or pussies. </em>“Ever heard the saying, ‘never judge a book by its cover’? Just because I am muscular does not mean I am just that.”</p><p>Noctis winced a bit, not looking up. He should have paid more attention a while ago. He was the only one who was wearing black slacks with amber-colored button down top and black necktie for Eos’s sake! That should have tipped him off that he is a professor.</p><p>“It won’t happen again sir.”</p><p>“Damn right it won’t and because of that, I want you to do the homework I gave awhile ago with a three to seven thousand word essay on the motifs or common themes used on Lucian classics and how such themes coincide with our history and reflect at current times. Deadline will be the same which is next week.”</p><p>“What? But Sir Galen…”</p><p>“I’ll make it ten thousand words.”</p><p>“… I’ll see you around the campus sir,” Noctis replied as he stands up with a blank face, but eyes filled with emotions of frustration and annoyance due to the extra work that he was given. </p><p>Gladio smirked, “See ya around and don’t you make the same mistake again.” He felt he shouldn’t have teased the kid but seeing such honest emotions, made him want to poke a little fun. Noctis left the room, leaving Gladio linger his gaze at the door. He chuckled as he thought about the kid who just had a taste of his academic wrath.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, let’s face it Gladio. He might actually can be my type but he is still brat. And he is my student. And he is a civilian. And I promised a lifelong servitude to the Prince once this waiting is over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He needs to visit and have lunch with Iggy before he lets his mind wander on some weird ideas about a chance of getting interested to someone who shouldn’t get his attention in the first place. He needs to remind himself that this whole cover as part-time classic literature teacher isn’t the real deal – it’s being a Shield and getting ready for the day he meets his King – his Noctis to protect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Years of Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladio is not taking the news lightly, but so was Noctis.<br/>Still though, he will follow his princeling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Life is a love story, with every character yearning<br/>
for permanent refuge in someone’s heart.” – Richelle E. Goodrich</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“This is bullshit!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gladiolus Amicitia, language.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio fumed, looking down at the official order given to him by his father with a signature of approval by Regis Lucis Caelum himself. They were in the family living room with his father sitting on their olive green couch while drinking tea. Ever since dinner, Clarus asked Iris to go up to her room right after she finished eating and he knew something was up – it was official business. It’s been days since the King’s press conference on the Prince’s new regimen as a regular citizen. The king provided enough details about it but when analyzing the reporters’ question, one thing was clear – no one knew what the prince looked like now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After the incident with Marilith a little over a year, the young boy stopped being an outgoing kid and never left the palace. He heard from his father that as much as Noctis has been digging himself a hole of isolation before the attack, he was experiencing some kind of anxiety and the need to please others. Now, Noctis only comes out of his room for two reasons: (1) to check out the stray cats that Noctis secretly keeps at the main or family garden. Without his knowledge, Regis knew about this and secretly told his household staff to look after them from time to time; and (2) to have meals with his father. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In addition, he heard that only his father is allowed to stay near the father-and-son tandem. The young prince didn’t like anyone else hearing what the father and son talk about. It is pretty understandable why his father is allowed. He was there during the aftermath of Marilith. His dad saw him during his worst times. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And somewhat… he feels a little jealous about this. Where was he? Training and couldn’t just march to his room cause he was forbidden to see him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides that, not once did he show himself during public – whether it be private, public, and official, Insomnian holidays, press conference, or royal gatherings. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Frowning a little bit, no one could guess who the young Caelum is. Based from Insomnian population, there are a lot who are black or raven haired. He can roughly say that there are more than a little over than 50% who are dark colored hair. Not even that, a lot are also fair skinned. No wonder the press are trying to extract as much information as possible so that they can trace and follow him everywhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But in the end… it shouldn’t be like this. He should be the one to protect, teach, and even befriend the prince. Not the Marshal, not some Glaive member, not even his father. It was his duty to do it and he takes pride in it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gladiolus, sit down before I make you.” Clarus looked at him sternly. Like Regis who knew Noctis like the back of his hand, he knew Gladiolus’s every telltale during combat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“… I don’t like this at all.” Gladio said softly as he avoids looking at his dad and the document. He leaned forward and instead, rested his elbows on his knees.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s the use of being a Shield if this is how it’s going to be? You met the King during my age, maybe even earlier! Why should it be different?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clarus sighed as he put down his cup on the coffee table, “It is different because unlike the young princeling, he wasn’t attacked by a Marilith and he reacted negatively.” Pausing, he stood up and walked towards the windows, looking at the moon. “His interpersonal skills are poor and his curiosity to learn new things are almost close to non-existent. He is being homeschooled but barely even pays attention. He barely responds to anyone unless it is his father or me. The only thing that drives him to live is his desire to be a great king.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio looked at his father, ready to object that he is more needed now than before, but his father held his hand into a halt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gladiolus, he may need you more than ever but one day you will understand…” Clarus faces him, with such seriousness in his eyes, “that there will come a time that you cannot save him. Whatever form it may come, there will come a time that even a king has to face his daemons by himself. It is inevitable.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as his heart ached from what his father said, it is true. Hell, he even read every Classic Literature there is in the family library and in the middle of the story, the protagonist will always have to face his fears alone. It isn’t any different from reality, in fact – it can even be scarier in real life. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sighing loudly, Gladio looked at the document one more time and reread the contents with great concentration. “It says here that no one can know who I am. How is that going to work?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He smiled a little as he goes back to his seat and slowly finishes his tea, “You will admit yourself to a different school and use a different name. To hasten things further, I want you to admit yourself to high school level, particularly in Grade 10.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Surprised, Gladio looked at the older Amicitia with his mouth gaping. “That’s insane! I’d be two to three years ahead of everyone!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“True, but that’s also because you will start training with the Marshal now.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait… what?” he stood up, not believing what he just heard. It is indeed an honor to learn from Cor Leonis the Immortal, but to juggle these two things at the same time? Shiva’s tits… and he thought he wouldn’t face his own daemon right now! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On the other hand, Clarus knew that both him and Regis are pushing it a little too hard on both retainer’s new regimen. Little did his son and Ignis Scientia know that as soon as Noctis graduates from high school and enters college, they will be assigned to work in the same university. After all… there is only one university that offers a course on politics – Insomnian or Altissian. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes you will do as such. So try not to make Cor angry,” he chuckled, “He might feed you to a behemoth after he immobilizes you thru either breaking of bones or skewering you and leaving you in the middle of the desert.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Speechless that it may actually be true because of the stories he has heard from his father during their travels together, he remembered to ask one more thing, “What about Ignis? Also, it says that we cannot reveal ourselves to the Prince or any Crownsguard and Glaive. We have trained there already.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your relationship with Ignis will be the same; however, please refrain using your real names when in public. Lastly, you will still train in the training grounds provided that there will be a strict schedule for you to follow… but I have an inkling that Cor has another other place in mind,” Clarus replied. Looking at the clock, he decided it was time to prepare for the next day. As he was about to pick up the tea and bring it back to the kitchen, he remembered what Noctis has asked for him to do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking out a small white envelope, he gave it to Gladio. “Here, take this.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s a letter… from Noctis. It is the first and only letter that you will receive from him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking at the letter, he slowly took it from his father’s gentle grip. Letting the older Shield leave the room, he couldn’t stop staring at it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the first time he will know the prince and somehow… meet him. It isn’t ideal but this indeed is more than enough for him to do what he has to do. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The school halls was slightly buzzing with students going for lunch or finishing for the day. For Gladio, he has one more class before he can say he is totally free from this mundane life… but first he needs food. Stopping in front of another professor’s door with “Metis Aithre” printed on the frosted glass, he knew how to make an entrance. Opening the door as loudly as possible, Gladio grinned evilly as he saw Ignis jumped out of his seat, facing him with his hand slightly under the desk.</p>
<p>“Hello to you too Specs! It is lunch time and I know you’re packing some good food!”</p>
<p>Wincing loudly, Ignis refastened the lock of the dagger hidden under the desk. As much as he knew that he can materialize his weapons right away, he would not want to raise any suspicion about his ability to do so. “Must you be loud and… rude?”</p>
<p>Laughing, Gladio closed the door and sat down to the nearest seat, “Well you know me, I’m the only one who could give it to ya.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head in amusement, Ignis fixed his students’ academic papers and teaching material at the side. Like Gladio’s office, he too had an L-shaped table with a picturesque window facing the campus. A single bookshelf is situated near the table. Filled with books on politics, war strategies, magic, and cooking. Due to his deep interest in the culinary arts, he is the only one in the faculty building that has a high quality, medium sized refrigerator. Insomnian made and silver colored, the appliance can be seen at the near corner of the room, near the door. Beside it is a long white table filled with food, recipes, and Ebony beans. By the wall where the white table is settled, multiple recipes are taped on the wall but underneath a single recipe are multiple produce. All look the same but each produce are post-its below, filled with notes on every deviation that he has done.</p>
<p>Looking at the table, he smirked a bit and said, “Pies again Iggy? I mean, the last batch was really good… except that certain pie where you put maybe too much salt? I dunno, it tasted funky!”</p>
<p>Nose scrunched up, Ignis looked at him with slight annoyance, “I will ignore what you have just said; however it wasn’t salt, you buffoon. It was beetroot and sweet pepper!”</p>
<p>“Yea well, that’s why I don’t cook the hard stuff.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you call ‘pouring-hot-water-in-a-cup’ cooking. Your Cup Noodles addiction baffles me until now.” Ignis replied, as he takes out plates and cutlery out of the drawers near the edge of the desk.</p>
<p>“Hey! Leave my noodles alone!” Gladio pouted, crossing his arms defensively.</p>
<p>“Leave my pies alone.” Ignis countered, looking at Gladio as if daring him to say another word.</p>
<p>Both stared for a moment, until they burst into laughter. Despite the years of annoyance and arguments that broke into their relationship, their friendship continues to grow, filled with trust, respect, and companionship. Gladio knew as much as Ignis that they would work together well as Adviser and Shield of the Crown. It is just a matter of time now that they can finally break away from their cocoon.</p>
<p>“Yea yea, I give up oh wise one!” Raising his arms in surrender, “Now let me do a taste test for ya!”</p>
<p>“Help yourself. Don’t forget to tell me how it tastes. I’m taking down notes.”</p>
<p>“As long as you let me wrap this one up! This is sooo good!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yep, the pie was so good for Gladio to forget the brat who made him tick a while ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Gladiolus,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hi… I know you don’t know me yet, but you probably know who I am… I mean, I am the prince. Dad let me write ‘cause I thought it would be weird to meet you later on. I mean… we were supposed to meet a week or two from now? But uhm... I’m writing to you because I want to… at least let you get to know me. I wouldn’t want it to be awkward for the first time we meet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t like vegetables, I hate carrots! I hate them. I have a soft spot for cats. I would always sneak around the garden and leave food for stray cats… Dad taught me how to fish…. Just the basics and I think I’m starting to like it. Well… I am sure you know what happened to me. So as my Shield, I wanted you to know that sometimes, my back hurts. It’s hard to walk sometimes… I sometimes don’t like people touching me either. It reminds me of the pain that that daemon gave me. And I don’t want to experience it again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll start training with your dad soon. I don’t know what to expect but… I do wish it’s you who would train me. You’re dad’s pretty intimidating and I guess I thought that it would be more fun to train with you… You’re three years older than me right? Well, I’m not really into getting to know people but since you’re my Shield… I thought why not just you instead?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I guess we have to wait… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t wait to meet you! I hope we’ll be great friends like both of our dads. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours truly,<br/>
Noctis</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Concentrate Noctis!” said Clarus, as he reverted back to his basic stance – lunging a little forward, he held and aligned his greatsword on his right side. His two hands gripping the handle steadily hard, he formulated his next attack.  He watched the young prince as he stood back up again with his sword ready to strike.</p>
<p>“Once again, a warp strike is a good offensive but you have to watch your opponent carefully,” he smiled a little when he advanced a little, intimidating his student, “Even more, school your emotions. It is apparent when you are going to try to attack from behind.”</p>
<p>“Yea yea yea, I’ll get you this time!” said Noctis in frustration. As once again, concentrated on how to attack his teacher in a different manner. He thought that this was the day that he would defeat the older Shield. He was studying for his War Strategies class earlier on, and one particular reading given and written by Professor Metis Aithre gave him the idea to create an opening thru a series of feint attacks (magic and weaponry use) and fake telltales.</p>
<p>He thought he did it after he did a series of fireball attacks while advancing towards him. Summoning a polearm behind his back, he thrusted his weapon head on towards his mentor; however, was blocked by a greatsword. He created a feint attack that he was going to summon another weapon, but instead, he immediately casted a close range blizzard magic attack and let the older Amicitia defend himself with a shield. He warped upward, throwing an attack from above using a spear and a pair of daggers then warped behind him, this time procuring a sword.</p>
<p>He was about to land a strike until he saw his mentor smiled a little and immediately caught him off guard when he saw a huge shield blocking his attack. Clarus threw him off balance by slightly spinning to the side, grabbing his arm with the other hand, and elbowed him on his core hard before throwing him to the other side of the mat with sheer force.</p>
<p>Analyzing for any opening, he thought of a way to distract an opponent.</p>
<p>“So it’s just a few months away before the world knows who I am huh?”</p>
<p>“… Yes, and everyone you know will be surprised that they have encountered the prince in their daily lives.”</p>
<p>“Are Ignis and Gladiolus even ready to meet me?”</p>
<p>“Positive. In my opinion, they’re counting down days, even hours, for it.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I’ll be ready?”</p>
<p>“You’ll be ready because I’ll make sure you’ll be ready.”</p>
<p>“So… what do you think will Gladiolus think? Think he’ll like me more than his prince?”</p>
<p>“…What now?”</p>
<p><em>‘An opening!</em>’ he thought to himself, quickly rushing an attack to the older Amicitia with weapons at hand. He wasn’t going to lose this time!</p>
<p>Clarus, in the meantime, laughed softly as he blocked the attack with his greatsword. As much as he knew what Noctis was doing, he felt a swell of pride towards his student. His psychological play during fights were improving compared last time.</p>
<p>“You will have to do better than that. You haven’t broken my defense yet!”</p>
<p>He also felt a large amount of hope for the bond between his student and son. Despite the years of no chance on meeting, that they will be more than just Prince and Shield – that they will be just Noctis and Gladiolus. Two people who are meant to be partners. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feels starts here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took longer than expected but it was worth it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.” – Eleanor Roosevelt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Have you heard? Or should I say have you read the official order?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sighing, Ignis took his glasses off and sat down on his working chair with the phone on his ear. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the top edge of the seat. “Of course I have read it Gladio. I cannot say that I am pleased with this.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then tell me what you think about this. I know you wanna say a thing or two about it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Brushing his hair with fingers, he tried to calm himself down and maintain his composure even if Gladio doesn’t see him. “I find it very insulting rather than frustrating. It made me think that I am an inadequate candidate for His Highness’s future counselor.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“… You gotta be shitting me right Iggy? We both know that we started training at age six.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am well aware of that but as of the moment, it doesn’t change the fact that we will be doubling our efforts than any other Royal Guard has experienced.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sensing a pause from Gladio, he sat up and looked at the document given to him. He tried to make the subject a little less frustrating. “On a lighter note, at least it didn’t say that you have to stop fraternizing with me for a while.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, watch it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis chuckled a bit, “Of course Gladiolus, but forgive the informal language on which I am about to use. Six, I will lose my mind if we pretend to not know each other.  It is bad enough that everyone who knew us is going to start pretending that you and I don’t exist – as Scientia and Amicitia! Bahamut might as well use Mega Flare on us!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kindred spirits they are, Gladio laughed on the other side of the phone. Not only that, he always knew that Ignis didn’t like his speech getting informal nowadays due to his training. “Well, thank Eos for that! It also doesn’t say that we can’t be in the same school together.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Positive.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I guess… we’ll have to make most of it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Agree, and am sure Noctis will do the same.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis sighed loudly, “Last thing I heard about the prince… well... let’s just say he needs to go back to basics,” he continued as he looks down at a medium-sized box wrapped in a brown crafted paper, “I am worried about his well-being.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ignis…” Gladio said in a serious tone, “He may not be training under my supervision or your care but one thing am sure… He will do well.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smiling softly, he looked outside his window and stared at the stars, “You haven’t met our prince and yet you speak of trust and loyalty.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whatever Iggy. It’s not like you aren’t doing the same thing.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And I don’t beg to differ.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good… Hey Iggy?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“… Did Noctis give you a letter?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn’t but I did get something else.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was near late afternoon when Ignis finished cooking the new recipe he chose to study for the week. He would always cook according to the recipe and do a taste test first before deviating from it. He takes note of the taste, color, texture and smell of the dish, imagine the best plating that can be done, possible ingredients to use, and finally gauge the nutrition facts of it. From then on, he starts creating experimental dishes that would best elevate the dish and going back to square one, he would do the note-taking procedure all over again.</p>
<p>He knew he was somewhat going too far from what he’s supposed to do but in order to match Gladio’s exceptional outdoor survival skills, he believes that it is best to heighten his capabilities as a chef, magic user, and strategist in order to balance everything out.</p>
<p>Other than that…. Cooking makes him feel relaxed. It grounds him and lets him organize and prioritize things that he has to do. And this week is no different. Ignis has been feeling under the weather with the scholastic tasks at hand. He has to handle the senior student affairs, conduct faculty meetings, and grade seniors’ thesis proposal and requirements.  To top it all off, he also has training with Nyx Ulric everyday before dinner and two bounded official proposal of the HQ to Citadel. According to his superior, he has until the end of the week to review, present, and discuss the pros and cons of the proposal in front of the board next Monday.</p>
<p>This is his norm -- his life… but it doesn’t make him a robot. He is still a human being who can still feel overwhelmed, stressed, and tired.</p>
<p>Holding his freshly cooked pasta in a plastic container, he saw a blonde hair student wearing a flannel top, jeans, and boots in front of his door, trying to look past thru his frosted glass. Clearing his throat, he asked “How may I help you?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Hi! Professor Aithre...?”</p>
<p>“That would be me.”</p>
<p>“Awesome! My name is Prompto Argentum and I would like to talk about my thesis! Are you available right now for a quick consultation?”</p>
<p>“Very well. Please come into my office.”</p>
<p>“Thank you sir! Please let me hold that for you as well.”</p>
<p>Grateful, he gave Prompto the container and took his faculty key out from his pocket. As he opens the door, he didn’t notice the latter eyeing the food that he made, “Much appreciated.”</p>
<p>With his back facing him, he requested, “Please put the container on top of the white table over there, beside the black notebook.”</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>As he hears Prompto enter the room and do as requested, he swiftly took the Citadel documents, and put it inside the drawer. Making an extra precaution, he pressed the drawer’s lock by leaning on the table with his hands on the edge. When he looked for what the senior is doing, he saw him skimming through the notes and recipes taped on the wall.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat to get the student’s attention, he asked “So… Argentum is it?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes sir!”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” said in thought as he sits on his chair and motioned for Prompto to sit on the other. “As I recall, you are not a law student.”</p>
<p>“You are right, I ain’t a law student. I’m an art student, major in Photography!” he said a sense of pride and excitement in his voice. The young teen sat on the offered chair, put his bag down, and took a filer out.</p>
<p>“So what brings you here?” he asked</p>
<p>“Well you see…” he replied, gripping on his plastic filer tight, “I have this idea and this is for my… finals this year…”</p>
<p>Prompto suddenly felt nervous. At first, he was so excited and to do meet-and-greet but now, he never knew that this professor can be so intimidating by just sitting in front of him!</p>
<p>Everyone in school knew that Professor Metis Aithre exceeds in almost every course pertaining to social and applied sciences and half of the humanities, but what people still get surprised is his talent to the culinary arts. It is said that in a few months’ time, he can even be at par with few famous chefs of Insomnia.</p>
<p>A lot of people also know how he very critical and a perfectionist this professor can be. He is said to be a terror to students – telling them each mistake done to a point that sometimes a student or two would leave the classroom, crying their eyes out. He would ask for ‘more-than-one’ do-overs and no half-assed works. He is also keen to point out a committed plagiarism and use of outdated or unreliable sources.</p>
<p>Despite the gossip, students would quickly fill up and register in his class to a point that it would take only a few minutes until the slots are full. Students believe in the stories of graduates who was under his care. Due to his class, they felt more prepared when venturing in the real world. His tutelage toughened them up and made them see multiple perspectives to each task given to them.</p>
<p>Prompto got intrigued with him due to the stories that he has heard so far from various people, but he felt as though there was something missing in the puzzle… He searched in the internet on who he was and looked thru the college alumni books. And he was astonished at what the professor accomplished.</p>
<p>The cool and collected Metis Aithre graduated high school at the age of sixteen. Upon arriving college, he took a double course on politics and humanities. He finished his double degree for two years and Master’s at age twenty. He started working as a professor right after he graduated and in a span of six months, he also became the assistant faculty head of the college.</p>
<p>Interestingly, the only other professor who excelled just as fast was Professor Ares Galen. Like the other side of the coin, the famous heartthrob and laidback teacher did not hold interest in politics or sciences but in the arts and literature. He took a course on Insomnian and Altissian literature and minor in Old Insomnian language. On his way to finishing his Master’s, he took a part-time job as a researcher on first and as an assistant teacher on his last year.</p>
<p>Both graduated at the same time, at the same age. Both reached, on college and master’s, being at the top of their class. Both also were able to successfully publish a body of work, whether it be an essay or a book. And for Prompto’s opinion, both were able to successfully catch the interest of the student body’s female population… which he isn’t really surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the whole university, it is common knowledge that both teachers are close friends, maybe even before high school. Of course, there are also rumors running around the student body. Due to their closeness, some say they are secretly in love or high school sweethearts. Of course in order to get a clear answer, a student or two would ask either of the teachers if they are in a relationship or not during icebreaker on first day of class.</p>
<p>Both would always answer no, they are single. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After gathering information, Prompto could not even imagine how they did it. For him, it was impossible. But for Professor Aithre’s achievement? It was too much. It seemed impossible AND inhumane.</p>
<p>‘But…’ he thought, ‘Professor Aithre cannot be just that. Why would he even try to be perfect on everything? Why would he go as far as this? It doesn’t make any sense’.</p>
<p>Between the two esteemed professors, he chose the blonde instructor for his project on photography art exhibition and thesis. He told his adviser his idea, and was given a go-sign to talk to him first. Next day came and right after his Art Theory 100 class, he went to where the professor’s faculty room is and waited for him.</p>
<p>When he saw him, the first thing he took a mental note was how his voice was. He has such crisp and commanding voice. He couldn’t help but somewhat freeze at a split second. He even felt a slight shiver that coursed throughout his body.  The instructor’s gaze on him made him feel like he was being assessed by a skilled hunter.</p>
<p>But when he heard him speak, the feeling of uneasiness was washed away. There is something different about him. Despite his cold, calculating gaze, there lies a sense of controlled tenderness and guardian-like solicitude aura. He cannot put a finger on it but he knew right then and there that he made the right choice.</p>
<p>Ideas ran through his mind on how he can capture the complexities of the blonde professor until he saw the white table filled with a variety of delicacies, pastries, dish, notebooks and recipe books spread out. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. There’s something about how he handled it. It is as if he was preparing for something or for someone…</p>
<p>‘This is it!’ he exclaimed to himself. This was the missing piece to the puzzle – the professor’s reason to his journey to perfection.  </p>
<p>“Prompto?”</p>
<p>Lost in thought, he sat straight up and laughed sheepishly, “Ahaha… sorry sir. I just got lost in my head. Where were we… oh! So I would like to ask for your participation in my senior’s final output.”</p>
<p>“Go on, I’m waiting.”</p>
<p>Breathing deeply, Prompto looked at Ignis intensely and said with a clear, determined voice, “I would like to have you as my subject matter for this! I would like to have you as my model/subject matter for my body of work on photographic documentation and human complexity of self. So I would like to document your life as a teacher and as an aspiring chef!”</p>
<p><em>… ASTRALS  </em>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p><em>‘Ahah… I think I was… too straight forward?’</em> Prompto thought to himself.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smiles fondly, Ignis couldn’t help but reread the letter over and over again that night. As much as everything turned sour due to the official order, this made everything brighter. One more time before going to bed, he read it silently.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Ignis,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I heard from Clarus that you will be my counselor… I don’t know much about you yet but I want you to have this. Your dad said that you are also learning how to cook! I would love to taste your cooking once we meet! I don’t have a lot of friends but I want to be with you and Gladiolus.  Here’s a present for you! Dad helped me look for the right present for you though… it is a new edition of Insomnian and Tenebrean recipes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Noctis </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gladio doesn’t know which is worse: getting papers from students who are trying to bullshit their way out of his course – making him stay up late due to checking and even correcting their grammatical errors; or that Altalune brat getting on his nerves – in and out of the classroom.</p>
<p>Everyone in the faculty, maybe even the student body, know how chill of a guy he is. Despite his tall and bulky appearance, he can stay professional all throughout everything – no emotions attached. If there is any problem with the students and their grades, he can immediately think of a solution. If he needed to do extra, he will go an extra mile for it. He would even make a way for his student to get another chance, provided that the said student would give him a legitimate reason why he should give him the opportunity to.</p>
<p>When it comes to work related, he is very approachable and make his opinion clear from giving a reasonable allocation for end-of-the-year party to changing up the curriculum for the next year. He wants to leave the university with his name (well, pseudo name) clear of any scandal. He wants everyone to remember only the fond memories they had together.</p>
<p>Furthermore, he also makes sure that he doesn’t get into romantic relationships within the workspace. For him, it makes everything messy. I mean… that’s what clubbing or night out is for. It is fast, easy, and a hundred percent no strings attached. A lot of times, Ignis would voice out his disapproval, but hey… they are at their prime. Needs are needs. Call him a heartbreaker, player, or a heartless man but he knows his priorities before the end of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nearly two o’ clock in the afternoon, Gladio was seated on his working chair, checking his students’ papers. A little tired, it is a good decision that he didn’t ask the other class to have their assignments passed at the same week, or else he would be swamped by work. Because of this, he calculated that he could at least a third of this before the end of the night.</p>
<p>Drinking his green smoothie, he heard a knock on his door. “It’s open! Come in!”</p>
<p>As soon as he heard the door closed, he turned his chair and his facial expression turned sour. Here was Doxian Altalune, the brat who has been bothering him for the past few days.  Eyebrow raised, he looked at him with a critical look in his eyes. Due to his all-black attire, he noticed that he was looking a little pale and was a little bit tense.</p>
<p>“I gotta say, I thought you were gonna drop out of my class right after. You didn’t even attend my class last week.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir… I wasn’t feeling well.”</p>
<p>“Humph, well no matter. Just remember that your attendance covers twenty percent of your final grade. Don’t miss the next. You never know ya know. It can be your saving grace on passing my class.”</p>
<p>“I got it. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure your friend told you the last week’s assignment. Is that all of it?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Is it okay for me to put it on the edge of the table?”</p>
<p>“Still a punk I see… No, I’ll grade them first so give it here.”</p>
<p>There’s something off with Doxian, and Gladio can feel it. He noticed when he winced a little on what he said. He tried to not look at his face, heck even at him at all. His student is avoiding eye contact as much as possible which made him sure something is wrong.</p>
<p>So he watched reassessed the teen’s looks and body language once more. He patiently waited for the teen to give away any clue on what’s wrong until he was right in front of him. As he took his assignment, that’s when he saw it. A white bandage was wrapped around his hand. Based from the bandage, it didn’t stop until his elbow. Concerned, he was about to comment on it until he looked up and saw what the teen looked like.</p>
<p>The right side of his face was bruised like some behemoth hit him hard, a busted lip, and a some sort of cut hiding under the plain black cap. Who the fuck just did that shit to him?</p>
<p>Upon noticing the delay of his teacher getting his paper, He knew he was caught red handed. Fervently he said, “Anyways, thank you sir. I will see you next meeting. Won’t miss it. I won’t take much of your time now so I’ll take my leave.” Rushing his way to the door, he wanted to get out of the room before he was called out. He knew he looked bad and hoped that his teacher didn’t get any more curious by the second. He prayed for Ramuh some kind of blessing…</p>
<p>“Stop Doxian.”</p>
<p>But of course, the gods can sometimes be assholes.</p>
<p>He held the knob without turning around. He kept denying on what his professor saw. He has to come up with an excuse on why he looks like he was hit by a stampede of chocobos. He has to think fast.</p>
<p>“Yes sir?”</p>
<p>“.. Take your cap off and turn around.”</p>
<p>“… is it necessary fo–”</p>
<p>“Take it off now.”</p>
<p>Noctis raked his mind for reasons as fast as possible while trying to delay his movement by doing things slow. But he knew his time was up when he reluctantly took his cap off, turned around and didn’t look up at his professor’s face – his mind rushing for any plausible explanation. He thought that he would get either scolded or scrutinized… maybe even both.</p>
<p>“I know sir I look bad, but this is not what you think. Something just came up... I mean…”</p>
<p>“Shut up right now kid.”</p>
<p>But not like this.  Noctis didn’t expect was Gladio holding his chin up to take a better look at his student’s face. He could hear his heart beat pounding faster every second passed. He could feel as though his ears are burning and his cheeks slowly turning red.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the teacher took in what he saw and he didn’t like it one bit. As much as the raven haired teen is his student, he is too young to feel a blade slicing his skin… even more on his face. Under the cap was a single thin, long cut, starting from his left temple going up to his hairline until a few inches up.</p>
<p>For Gladio, this made his blood boil. If it was a teen who was training to be a soldier, that would be understandable. A childish fight in the backyard is also understandable… Astrals, even a high school fight due to pride is even more understandable, but add any kind of bladed weapon into the equation to a mere brawl is a different story. It is a life-and-death situation. And for him, someone like Doxian Altalune – however bratty he can be – does not deserve this. His students should live a good life.</p>
<p>Upon reflecting on this, his demeanor changed. His protectiveness as a Shield came out and with seriousness in his eyes, he asked in a hushed tone, “… who did this to you?”</p>
<p>“… W-what do you mea – I mean, this is no – ”</p>
<p>Looking straight at his eyes, he put one step forward towards him. He wanted to take a closer inspection on the bruise and wound inflicted on his brat, leaving the close proximity unnoticed by him.</p>
<p>Focusing less on the cheek bruise and more on the clean cut, he deduced that the wound was made by a thick blade. More than five centimeters wide would mean it isn’t a knife. It would be bigger than that.</p>
<p>But in relief, he could say that it would heal not leave a mark. It didn’t cut too deep but it is going to take a while. Slightly tilted his head upward and to the side, he didn’t notice that he titled his head towards the opposite side. He was too engrossed on figuring out that he didn’t realize how intimate everything looked like or what scene they created if someone were to barge in the room… but Noctis did.</p>
<p>“Tell me who did this and I will make sure they will not see broad daylight.”</p>
<p>Blushing furiously, Noctis swore he could feel the other person’s breath on his cheek. For Shiva’s sake, can’t the older man not notice what this scene looked like!? He can’t take this feeling anymore!</p>
<p>With his mind just working on impulse, he swatted the older man’s hand away from his chin, took his cap and bolted out of the room. He knew he bumped a person or two but he didn’t care. He ran as fast as he can, as far away as he can. He just needs to get out of the university!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a minute for Gladio’s mind to register on what just transpired. At first, he thought he did nothing wrong. It was just checking the bruise on his student’s face. It shouldn’t be a big deal until he realized what happened – emotionally and literally.</p>
<p>His Shield-self got overly protective and compassionate over the teen. Even more, he knew what he felt – the need to avenge. He wanted to rush to the person who attacked Doxian like that and show him who he should pick a fight with. Furthermore, he was so preoccupied with inspecting the damaged done, he forgot that he overstepped his boundary not just a person who isn’t really close to him, but as the boy’s senior and teacher! The way he held him wasn’t professional indeed… Fuck. This shouldn’t have happened – he is a professional!</p>
<p>Baffled with what just happened, he rubbed the back of his neck while a little flushed. He closed and locked the door as he continues to contemplate on what just happened. He leaned against the door with his back, and sighed loudly. He slowly threw his head back, letting his body rest on the door as he closes his eyes. He needed time to think.</p>
<p>‘Shit… and here I wouldn’t complicate things.’</p>
<p>‘This isn’t the time for that, my duty is for the Prince – all of me is for the Prince.’</p>
<p>‘I am Gladiolus Amicitia – the Shield of Noctis Lucis Caelum, the 114<sup>th</sup> heir to the throne. I will serve the prince with honor and dedication. I am not Ares Galen – the Insomnian Classic Literature of Insomnian University. Doxine Altalune is my student… and he is a late teen. This will be my last year as a professor and after this… it will be a life of servitude. I will take it head on and whole-heartedly. There is nothing more important than that.’</p>
<p>‘… Fuck, I need a drink.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! </p>
<p>Comments and kudos are always welcome!</p>
<p>I'll also be editing the previous chapters so.. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where friends are always there for you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Comments and kudos are always welcome. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: ‘What! You too? I thought I was the only one.’” – C.S. Lewis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Entering the classroom, Noctis felt a little nervous about this. He hasn’t really introduced himself to anyone. Usually by just standing beside his father, everyone immediately knew who he is. Now it is different though.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Standing beside the teacher’s table, he waited until his adviser finishes his short announcement of a new classmate. Looking at everyone, he started his self-introduction. “Hello… my name is No – Doxian Altalune and I’m a transfer student. I am nine years old and I like cats and… don’t like vegetables. I would say that I am starting to get interested with fishing. Uhm, pleased to meet you all.” Noctis said as he grips the top handle of his school backpack tightly. It is a first time being in front of a group of people; even more, mingle with kids who are the same age as him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Due to his birthright, he wasn’t treated like anyone else. He was spoon-fed, spoiled, and coddled. It was ordinary to wake up every morning and have a handmaiden or two to help him get dressed and be washed by them in the morning. He is used to having his meals served hot and request any meal or snack he is craving for. He is dependent on being assisted on a lot of mundane things, especially when he was slowly recovering from the Marilith incident.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When it comes to the power that his birthright hold, he is very familiar with having adults around him and be at his beck and call. He is used to have no one question and/or criticize his behavior (except his father). He is very accustomed to have everyone say yes to him on every request, he gives (again, unless it is his father or the older Amicitia) to a point that sometimes it can just be downright silly or plain laziness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In summary, he is used to being treated so princely that he doesn’t even know how to mingle with other people his age. He feels awkward (and possibly stupid) on not knowing how to take care of himself for at least six hours from now on. He doesn’t even know how vending machines work.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now he has to adjust. Now, he has to learn how to live as a citizen of his soon-to-be kingdom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His anxiety slowly creeping in, he tried to calm himself down as fast as possible while staring at the floor. He remembered what his father taught him; mentally count from one to three every time breathing in and out, and better if eyes closed to refocus one’s mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So are there any questions to our new classmate here?” the homeroom teacher asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not noticing his teacher saying his name, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He blinked and refocused his attention to his new classmates. Everyone was looking at him critically. He was being sized up by his peers and he doesn’t know if it is a good thing or not.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trying to ignore the unfamiliar looks he is getting, he focused on what his teacher is saying, “Doxian, just sit near the window beside Argentum’s seat. We’ll start with Math soon.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“O-oh. Okay.” Noctis replied, as he walked his way thru his seat, following where the teacher pointed out earlier. As he pass through a few of his classmates’ tables, some still continue to look at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘... Do I look weird? Is it because of my clothes? Maybe I should ask dad to tone down my looks? Or is it because of how I talked? Wait… did I have something in my teeth? Did I even brush my teeth? Ugh, why can’t they stop looking at me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Settling down on his seat, he put his bag down on the side of his table and looked around one last time. He slowly took everything in. The lingering noise of chatter by students, the smell of freshly painted and varnished desks, the sunlight lighting the room, and the constant writing sound of pencil on paper. This is his new reality. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noctis kept running until he couldn’t. He wanted to get out of the university. He was suffocating and he didn’t want to look back. He didn’t care as he bumped to a few students, what mattered to him was to just get away.</p>
<p>Passing at the front gates of Insomnian University, he stopped at the vending machine a few meters away from the school. Catching his breath, he sat down and put his bag beside him. He knew people were looking at him cause of what he looked like. Disheveled, sweaty, and out of breath, he didn’t care right what others think. All he cared about was the overwhelming emotions he felt. He just wished for the ground to swallow him up so that he could forget what happened.</p>
<p>‘For fuck sake, what was that anyway? Did that really just happened? He was too close… It looked like he was trying to….”</p>
<p>His cheeks beet red, he covered his face with his hand with his head back on the bench. Trying to distract himself, he looked up at the shades of blue and creeping red hued skies. It is nearly three in the afternoon and felt a little lucky that he didn’t have any thesis class for the day. His mind just stopped when Professor Galen’s piercing gaze looked at him. He felt vulnerable when he started looking at his wounds afterwards. He felt hot when he felt their bodies nearly touching.</p>
<p><em>‘</em>Okay Noctis, calm down first…. First of all, nothing happened. It was okay… except maybe that you bolted out. Noctis, you should at least apologize for your rude exit just a while ago. It wasn’t cool, even more as a Prince. Second, your professor is just concerned about your wounds. Understandable, cause you look like shit and third…’</p>
<p>It was his first time having someone touch him like that. He recounted a few intimate instances he had. A hug or a kiss on the forehead by his father when he was young made his heart flutter with joy and adoration. He loved his father to a point that he would always want to make him proud. A light but firm pat on the back by Clarus makes him feel accomplished, stronger, and pleased with himself.</p>
<p>Probably… the most intimate gesture he could say that he has experienced would be Prompto’s arm on his shoulders. It didn’t even look anything more than friends.</p>
<p>Now thinking about this… This was different. This was someone who is older. This was also someone who is not in any form of an acquaintance. Still though, he left a huge impression. Putting his hand on his cheek where he was held before, he remembered how Professor Galen’s hand felt. It was big, warm, and a little rough. There were a few callouses on the mounts of his palm. It was interesting, but he didn’t mind. In fact, it made him think that he was a strong, capable man.</p>
<p>Chuckling at the thought, ‘what if I told him it was because it was due to training with the Citadel’s Shield? What would he have said?’</p>
<p>‘What if he knew I was the prince? Would he call me Your Highness? Would he kneel down in front of me?’ Just thinking about it gave him chills.</p>
<p>Thinking further, he thought, ‘What if I stayed there a bit longer? What would Sir Galen do?’</p>
<p>He felt like his mind screeched. He blushed furiously with his heart pounding fast. That thought should not be allowed. It should be forbidden. It is crossing the line… A LOT OF LINES.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, he dismissed that thought and started to slowly breathe in and out to regain mindfulness. This breathing technique became a habit during his middle school years and he silently thanked his dad for teaching him this.</p>
<p>“Dox?”</p>
<p>Blinking, he looked at the person who called him and smiled. “Hey Prom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a good mood, Prompto was on his way out of the university with a spring in his step. Few days passed since he asked the blonde professor, of course with proper documentation and approval of his thesis adviser, to be part of his project. He feels nothing but excitement. Unlike his adviser and Professor Aithre, he wanted to do the picture taking and documentation first before researching on related literature and theoretical basis.</p>
<p>But then, Professor Aithre had a point on its importance. It is simply knowing where his art form heading to. He didn’t know what he did right but somehow, he is slowly growing fond with the blonde professor. Of course, the teacher – student relationship is there, but he is seeing a glimpse of who this esteemed professor is.</p>
<p>“Dox?”</p>
<p>“… Prom?”</p>
<p>Walking towards him, he asked, “Hey, you okay there buddy?”</p>
<p>“Not really… I had one of those awkward moments again.” Noctis replied, knowing that Prompto has seen him have an anxiety attack before, he is grateful for his bestfriend’s foresight on what to do.</p>
<p>Still worried, Prompto wanted to help his friend even more. “Ah… Well, we can talk about it if you want to.”</p>
<p>“Not ready to share yet, sorry dude.”</p>
<p>“Well… No problem! I’m here when you need me!  Hey, wanna get outta here? Let’s go to the arcade to lighten things up! What do ya say? Or better yet, let’s head to our hangout place, get some drinks, and I’ll beat your ass at King’s Knight!”</p>
<p>“Tch, bring it on!”</p>
<p>“Then let’s go! Whoever loses buys next week’s lunch! ”</p>
<p>Silently thanking Prompto, he gathered his bearings and smiled brightly this time, “Lead on bro, lead on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, so this is what a public cafeteria looks like. It is noisy, busy, and… a little messy. Quickly assessing the flow of things, he stood near the entrance doors of the vicinity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘In short... this is like being in a war camp. Get your rations for the day and set camp with your buddies. I can do that… but where to set camp?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked around as he got his tray and went at the back of the line. Giving less thought of what to eat, he noticed that there is some kind of system in it too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey dude, I don’t think you should pick that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Startled, he looked at the guy behind him and realized it was a classmate of his. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“… I’m sorry what? I didn’t get that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, you should pay more attention on what you’re getting. Those aren’t really tasty.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blinked, he looked at his tray and immediately agreed with what the blonde kid said. The cafeteria lady dumped some pasta with white sauce in it and some weird looking soup and… why are there vegetables!?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sensing that the Doxian didn’t know what to do, Prompto gave the cafeteria lady a bright smile and cheerfully said, “Hey ma’am! I’m sorry about this but our friend here, Doxian, is a new kid here around the block! He wasn’t paying attention, can you somewhat help us out?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh! I’m sorry about that! I thought that he was just okay with what I was putting! Let me get your tray dear.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shyly, he gave his tray and thanked the lady for her kindness. Upon receiving another chance to choose, Prompto nudged him lightly on the shoulder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, I suggest you get that set of tacos. I gotta tell you, that is good and it is also my favorite!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“… But it looks…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It can go with all meat.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eyes wide, he looked at him as though he was some guardian given by Eos to save his life from evil terrors of vegetables, particularly to the clutches of that abominable orange thing called carrots. He didn’t know which is worse – carrots, tomatoes, or beans.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On the other hand, Prompto giggled and offered his hand in front of his newly found friend. He thought of just helping Doxian with his lunch but then he thought that this was a great opportunity to introduce himself to him. He tried to say hi earlier but to no success.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“My name is Prompto Argentum. Call me Prom!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking down at Prompto’s hand, he immediately wanted this person to be his first pal. He always thought that it was hard to have a friend due to the formalities and all. He also knew that he was somewhat awkward with people and would take him a while to make a new friend. He was prepared for a week or two of being alone but he didn’t expect that someone would just come right up to him and do this...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ugh, I’m being dumb. I should not overthink this.’ Shaking his head a little to dismiss the thought, he smiled big. This time, it is Noctis’s turn to take a step of fate.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And so, Noctis took his hand and shook it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Heya Prom! I’m Doxian. Let’s be friends.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where sparks fly between two people. As subtle as it may be, it is there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.” – Sarah Dessen</p><p> </p><p>“Again, do not forget that next week is your first long test out of three.” Students groaned in reply.</p><p>“Yes, yes I know.” Gladio chuckled. “But… are there any questions?” he asked, crossing his arms while standing in the middle of the class platform. Nodding in acknowledgement to the girl in front who raised her hand, the college student leaned a little forward on the table.</p><p>“What’s the question?”</p><p>“Sir, I was wondering if your midterm incentive still stands?”</p><p>“Oh, of course it does! Thanks for reminding me, Cheska.” The girl smiled, letting their professor continue. “So listen up before you can all cry likes babies. If you happen to score perfect in all of our long test, I will exempt you from midterms. Not just that, you’ll get something special from me.” Gladio winked, making some of the girls in class swoon a little while the guys are just pumped up with the idea of not taking the midterms.</p><p>Just as Gladio thought, this incentive is definitely a motivator. He knew how a blessing it is for his kids when exempted to at least one midterm exam. With this, he hoped for his students to study harder and aim higher.</p><p>‘Although…’ Gladio thought, ‘Like in the battlefield, victory cannot be earned without blood, sweat, and tears. They gotta earn it… hard.’</p><p>“Any other questions?” Gladio asked, pausing for a bit, just waiting for other inquiries until deciding to end the class.</p><p>“Alright, if there aren’t any more questions… study well and I’ll see you next week!”</p><p>Afterwards, students started to fix their things, stand, and vacate the classroom. Reactions on the exemption and invitations on study dates between students are heard as they leave vicinity; however, for Doxian and Prompto, they didn’t really care about the exemption. They were just excited to get out and have lunch together.</p><p>Looking at the duo who are fixing their things, Gladio was about to call the raven haired brat until two girls came in front of his table wearing, in his personal opinion, sexy but inappropriate. Plunging neckline, thin tank tops, and microshorts are just not his thing.</p><p>As much as Gladio knew why the girls in all of his classes kept wearing thin and revealing clothes, he also believes that there is a right time for wearing such clothes. In all honesty, as a young guy in his prime, he is flattered to see his students trying to get his attention with their supple chest and long legs.</p><p>However, as a teacher, he finds it very impractical since they are in an air-conditioned room. Not only that, he also noticed a few students eyeing at the ladies. Because of it, he would ask those kids questions or feedback on the story. At other times, he would just be a cock blocker by standing in their way of sight.</p><p>Seriously, where is the chivalry nowadays?</p><p>With a charming smile, he leaned his folded arms on top of his desk. Slightly tilting his head to the side, he asked with a certain baritone on his voice, “How may I help you ladies?” He kept tabs on the remaining students at the back of the room.</p><p>Blushing, one of the girls leaned a little forward, hugging her bag in front. Obviously wanting Gladio to get interested with the use of her voluptuous chest. “Ah, Sir Galen. We were wondering about the incentive…”</p><p>Nodding, the other girl continued, “Yes! You see… you said that whoever gets exempted, they will also get something from you... A present or some sort,” she smiled, tucking the ends of her side bangs behind her ear. Ah, another tactic. The ‘trying-to-be-cute-and-flirty’ tactic.</p><p>“Yes! And we were wondering what that might be? Or can we at least have a clue on what’s it gonna be?” the girl beamed, hoping for him to reply.</p><p>They aren’t being subtle about what they want from him. And he is a professional after all. Chuckling softly, it just made him want to cut the conversation short. “Sorry ladies, you will not get a clue from me. However,” Gladio stood up, taking his black leather shoulder bag with his teaching materials in it, “you’ll just have to get exempted to know the prize. So better get a perfect score.” He smiled, knowing that his students are more than satisfied with his answer.</p><p>After all, he has an idea on what his students are thinking right now. He ain’t ‘no-strings-attached’ kind of guy for nothing. He knows how the girls in his class look at him.</p><p>Watching the two girls leave, his attention went back to Doxian and Prompto who are nearly in front of the doorway. Since there aren’t any more delays, he went up towards them.</p><p>“Hey Doxian,” he said as the two teens stopped walking before they could even exit the classroom.</p><p>“Ah yes sir?” Noctis replied, trying to sound clueless.</p><p>“I need to talk to you, so follow me back to my faculty room.” Seeing a nod of acknowledgement, he walked out of the classroom with the students trailing behind him. As much as he tried his best not to eavesdrop, his curiosity got the better of him. After all, he is just interested with Doxian and his relationship with the hyperactive teen. They are always together so it ain’t anything weird about trying to get a glimpse on how close they are.</p><p>Following their instructor, Prompto grinned at Noctis. He knew he was in trouble again and he was dead curious on what he did. “Oh man! What did you do this time huh?” the blonde teen teased, lightly elbowing his friend on his arm who happens to be a little tense.</p><p>Pouting, he kept looking away from his friend and teacher while crossing his arms defensively. “It… wasn’t anything serious you know.”</p><p>“I know you too well Dox. You do something weird when something is off.”</p><p>Pouts even more, he mumbled, “Totally not. You must be imagining things.”</p><p>Brows raised, Prompto smirked in return, “Dude, you went to my house and brought cake. You wanted to hangout and we did. But the fact that you ate two slices of chocolate cake while walking on MY treadmill is a little weird.”</p><p>“Hey now, I bought us our favorite cake!”</p><p>“Yeah, you did but who does a run on a treadmill while eating cake!?” Prompto scoffed and continues, “And let’s not forget about how you looked like! You looked like you got run over by a stampede of chocobos! You were banged up pretty good dude.”</p><p>“Seriously? Banged?” he said, while trying to look unfazed about what his friend just brought up.</p><p>Hearing the comment of Argentum, Gladio rolled his eyes as they pass students by, chattering along the way. As much as it was true that Doxian looked terribly hurt last time he saw him, he had to agree to disagree with Prompto’s choice of word. Who uses the word ‘bang’ in that context anyways?</p><p>Nonetheless, it gave him a slight insight on their friendship. ‘They’re close enough to know that Doxian got hurt but not know the reason why. Interesting,’ he thought to himself. Looks like there are things that Prompto just doesn’t know about him.  </p><p>He might have a chance. Just a chance to get to know his mysterious student. That’s all really. Nothing more.</p><p>“Ah-hah!” Prompto exclaimed, “So you did something! I know you too well Dox. What was it?” he grinned, knowing that he had his bestfriend cornered.</p><p>Nearing his office, he thought that it was time to act like the brat’s saving grace and definitely not because he was protective. He just disliked seeing how uncomfortable Doxian is.</p><p>He turned around and looked at his blonde student with an amused smile on his face, “As much as this might sound entertaining… Mr. Altalune here and I,” standing beside his student, he put his arm on his shoulders, “we have some requirements to talk about and take care of.”</p><p>“Of course sir. Totally understand!” he replied.</p><p>Feeling a little warm on his side, he felt his professor gently press his shoulder, urging him to say something to Prompto, “I’ll message you later aight? See ya later.” He must be too tense for the taller man to notice. Wait a minute, why would he even care?</p><p>“See you later dude!” Prompto said as he waved goodbye back at Doxian.</p><p>Watching the pair walk down the hall for a moment, Prompto became a little intuitive. He couldn’t help but think that there was something weird about his professor and Dox. He just doesn’t know what it was. He wanted to say he must be seeing things, but getting in trouble with the same professor twice in a row within a span of less than a month is something.</p><p>Dismissing the thought, he said to himself, ‘Prompto. You are just overthinking dude.’</p><p>And after that he walked away, going to the culinary arts building to see Professor Aithre. He wonders what classic recipe he is trying to deviate this time.</p><p> </p><p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus walked inside his office followed by Noctis. He settled his bag on the desk while letting Doxian close the door behind him. Breathing deeply, he turned around while leaning on the edge of the table. He took one good look at him and it was enough to make him smile. Doxian wore an all-black outfit pieced together stylishly.</p><p>“I know this may sound a little repetitive but please take your cap off.” Gladio said while looking at the teen with his piercing gaze.</p><p>Sighing, Noct knew he couldn’t get out of this one… again. He took his cap off and looked at the side, not wanting to look at the other. Even if it was a little awkward, something feels different.  A weird different where he somewhat likes this – Professor Galen’s gaze and his authoritative power on him.</p><p>Despite the (hidden) fact that he was the Crown Prince. And these two facts alone gave him chills throughout his body. What is he feeling?</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Gladio could now breathe a little easy. The young teen looked livelier than last time. The bruise on his cheek is almost back to its normal skin tone color and the cut near his hairline is healing up pretty well. The bandages on his arm is also gone, and like the other wounds, it was being treated well.</p><p>As a Shield, he silently commends the dressing on the now healing cut on his temple. It was exceptionally done, which made him wonder who taught him how to first aid.</p><p>Speaking of which, he remembered the task at hand. “Listen Doxian, we gotta talk about last time,” Gladio said as he continues to lean on the edge of the table with his arms crossed. “I overstepped on your personal space… I was surprised that you looked wrecked.”</p><p>Looking at his student, it seemed as though Doxian didn’t know what to say. So he decided to continue, “I want to apologize for my actions last week. Honestly, I didn’t know what got over me but if you want to drop out of my class because of this. I totally understand.”</p><p>Of course, he somewhat has an idea what got over him – he got distracted with Doxian. He hasn’t gotten laid for almost two weeks now and he’s getting stressed with training. It explains everything. Just a few more hunting, bestiary, and wilderness lessons with Cor, and his skills will be tested by none other than the current Shield of the Crown. It was no pressure.</p><p>“Also, you do not have to explain to me what happened. It is your choice to share or not,” he said reassuringly. However deep down, he was dying to know what happened. At first, he pegged his student as someone who was pampered, spoiled, and someone who would avoid trouble as much as possible. Apparently, he is more than meets the eye. He started to become more interested with young Altalune… platonically speaking, right?</p><p>Hearing a small sound of Doxian clearing his throat, he looked at him and waited for him to speak up. “I actually wanted to apologize sir,” Noct replied with a soft voice, rubbing the back of his head. “I just took off like that and made things awkward. I don’t think I would be ready to share what happened but what I can say I am in no trouble or anything… And besides…”</p><p>Avoiding the older man’s gaze, he slowly built up his courage and said, “I like you… I mean I like you as my teacher and your class... I mean, I usually have a hard time. It’s just that flowery language is something else. But when you start explaining… I start enjoying it. I actually am learning, I actually enjoy… having you around…? As a teacher I mean. ” Biting his lower lip, he felt a little exposed in front of him. He didn’t want to see his reaction so he wrapped his arms around his waist.</p><p>Surprised, his eyes went wide and mouth slightly open. He was almost sure that the latter would agree and drop out from his class. He knew he would be sad if the raven teen did. He would always steal a glance or two during class just to see how he is. But he didn’t expect this and yet… he couldn’t help the butterflies fluttering in his chest.</p><p>As a teacher, it makes him glad to hear his students having fun and learn in his class; however as a man, it made him feel more attracted towards his student… and that’s something he has to get out of his system fast.</p><p>Smiling, he tried to put his neutral face back on – trying to be professional as possible. “It is always a pleasure to hear someone like my class. And you didn’t have to apologize for it. It was my bad, not yours.”</p><p>“But sir – ”  </p><p>“No buts. I want to make it up to you.” Gladio said as he thought of how to make it up to him. As much as he was forgiven, he still feels a little guilty for cornering him like that. Obviously, he cannot make it up to him by grades. That’s cheating and he hates that…</p><p>Then a light bulb went off.</p><p>“I want to make it up to you Doxian and because of that…” looking around, he spotted what he was looking for, “are you hungry?”</p><p>Bewildered, Noctis answered, “Uh, yeah?”</p><p>“Great,” Gladio said, walking across the room, he took a white canvas bag near the fridge. Without looking at the teen, he initiated, “Have lunch with me Doxian.”</p><p>“…What?” Noct blinked. He thought he might have heard it wrong… but did he just say lunch with him?</p><p>“Stay and have lunch with me.” Gladio repeated once more. Walking back to his desk, he brought the bag up on top and put it down carefully. Checking the contents inside, he was very pleased with what he saw.  “You could say it’s my treat so stay.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t understand what was happening… why THIS is happening. It was unusual, awkward, and it is making him nervous. But at the same time, he wanted more of it – he wanted more time with Professor Ares. He wants to understand why he started liking him.</p><p>Watching his teacher take out the contents of the bag, he saw something interesting on each. Each Tupperware had two post-its filled with a few notes on it. One was on top of the lid and another on the side.</p><p>Curious, the younger teen stood beside his teacher, held one and read the notes out loud, “‘Spicy Beef Cup Noodles -- Calories 207, Total Fat 5%, Protein 15g. Use of Dualhorn meat, Aegir root, Sweet Pepper.’”</p><p>Leaning towards the brat, he gave a hum of approval. “I like that… is it okay if I have that? I do like Dualhorn meat. ”</p><p>Noctis could hardly breathe. His heart couldn’t stop pounding now. They were so close that he could smell the cologne that his professor uses.  The sound of his voice made his knees weak and gooey. His hands started to feel clammy due to the anticipation of what’s to come next… but what was he expecting anyways? Why does he feel warm and fuzzy all of a sudden? Where is this excitement coming from?</p><p>“Doxian?”</p><p>Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at his professor and was immediately pulled into his gaze on him. And at that moment… both felt a subtle but overpowering change in the air. Both noticed the close proximity they had between them and either party didn’t want to break it. It is as if they were searching some kind of sign – if there is some kind of connection between them…</p><p>Gladio wanted to close the gap between them and see if things are what they seemed to be. It seemed easier to just give in rather than think of trivial things.</p><p>And for Noctis, he wanted to take a step closer, keep looking into his eyes and be lost in it… Just how he is slowly getting lost in his thoughts of Sir Ares Galen.</p><p>‘Just one step further and maybe… I can figure out what this is... What is it with you.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ignis is a good friend and a very sweet professor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long chapter my friends. :) But thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…The best way to give advice… is to find out what they want and then advise them to do it.”<br/>– Harry S. Truman</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Slamming the door behind him, Ignis was furious. Only a few people can get under his skin, and even fewer people who can make him momentarily discard the royal decorum without a mind. For him, the people who can see beyond the façade are the people he treasures. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And his idiotic friend is one of them. But for the love of Six… Gladiolus Amicitia, the future Shield of the Crown Prince, whose last name means ‘friendship’, just doesn’t FUCKING get it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Watching Gladio get the first aid kit in the cupboard in his kitchen, he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself down first. He was mad to a point that he could feel his fingers itching to summon his daggers right now and make a dish out of him. Maybe throw his limbs to a family of sabertusks and make a new recipeh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thinking about it, this was probably the second time this week that the young Amicitia got into another fight, and he hopes that it isn’t going to be a habit. Before it could get any worse, now would probably be the best time to rectify that. Going to the kitchen, he took an ice pack from the freezer and put it beside the first aid kit before standing in front of Gladio and crossing his arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Showing immense displeasure, he frowned and asked, “Enlighten me right now why you were in trouble with a few of our seniors in the first place?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cleaning the cut on his arm, Gladio took another cotton ball and dabbed antiseptic on it. He knew that Ignis would be angry at him… yet again. But he didn’t want to bother him with his own problems. Gladio never really told his blonde friend about this, but despite his pristine and composed look in school, he could see how tired he was. The subtle drop of his shoulders every time he sighs before looking at the new task hand, the increase intake of caffeine, or the moments of absent mindedness… Ignis never noticed it, but he did. After all, they’ve known each other since they were only six years old. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It wasn’t your problem Specs, and their leader was just a sore loser cause I got his girl’s attention,” looking for the ointment in the med kit, he continued on –  “It wasn’t my fault that he got dumped by her then went out to look for me. After that, she asked me to go out with her or somethin’”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Irritated, Ignis took a cotton ball, put a bit of alcohol on it and dabbed it hard on the cut, hearing from Gladio a hiss and protest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Watch it!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignoring his friend’s reaction, he just pressed on it hard, earning another hiss. “‘It wasn’t your problem’ you say? Your brain must be the size of a pea! You are reckless, dense, and idiotic!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuming, Gladio looked at Ignis and raised his voice, “What the fuck does that mean!?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stared back at Gladio with fury in his eyes, he didn’t let go of the pressure on his wound, “You may be an Amicitia but as of the moment, you are all brawn and no brains.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His blood starting to boil even more, he glared at him, as if daring him to say it one more time. For him, he could make a pass that he was called reckless, but adding the Amicitia name into the conversation is a definite no-no. He felt insulted with what he just heard from him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, what did you want me to do huh? Fuckin’ run away with my tail between my legs just cause it was me against eight guys?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ramuh and his beard, that isn’t the problem here!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then what is it? That I stood my ground in the middle of their ex-lovers’ spat because she didn’t want to be with him anymore? Or that I accepted his fucking match invitation knowing that he’ll bring his buddies along? Or is it because I almost broke one of his lackey’s arms? You enlighten me this time Iggy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You should have told me in the first place dimwit! I shouldn’t have heard it from our classmate placing a bet on you and had the audacity to ask me who would win! Give me more than enough credit here, and you would have known that I care!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In shock, he was surprised by Ignis’ honest outburst of feelings. He doesn’t even know what to say. He remained still on the bar stool, the first-aid momentarily forgotten.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just because my hands are always full, does not mean I am too preoccupied to think about my friend’s welfare.” Eyes softening, he looked Gladio in the eye and said, “We are friends aren’t we?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taken aback, he couldn’t help but feel foolish now. He should have given Iggy more credit. He always that he was protecting his friend from more trouble, but apparently… he was just protecting himself from vulnerability. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled apologetically.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hell yeah we are. I’ll tell you things from now on.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since three weeks ago, Doxian has been acting tense or look awfully awkward on a lot of things, and Prompto knew there was something bothering him. And as much as Doxian tried to act normal, the raven haired teen knew that he knew better. His best friend isn’t dumb and for Prompto, it was just a matter of time until they talk about it. He just didn’t know how to approach it yet. They have known each other since middle school and he was pretty much confident on how much he knows about his stoic friend. And for the record, this was the first time Doxian acted weird for the longest time.</p>
<p>Ever since middle school, he mentally took note of things about his friend. Doxian doesn’t feel comfortable being in the spotlight. He is good at sports but would always tense up when someone touches his back. He loves games and hates math. When stressed out, his best friend has a tendency to play more games than usual. He loves beef tacos, pizza, and anything that is seafood. And of course he noticed how much he would pick the tomatoes out of his food and set it aside.</p>
<p>However when Doxian is bothered, he noticed that he tends to do contradicting activities at the same time. A week ago, he was walking on treadmill while eating cake. This week was him drinking black coffee, milk, tea and water in its respective order while studying together for the past three days. He would close off and pretend that everything was okay, even if he looked apparent to Prompto.</p>
<p>In an instance during middle school, he remembered asking him why he wasn’t comfortable changing clothes together before and after PE class. Doxian avoided answering the question and pretended to act normally with him for days until weekend came. Doxian asked him to hang out and before they could even reach the game center, he told him the reason why he couldn’t.</p>
<p>He had a big scar on his back and it was due to an accident. He didn’t like people seeing it and even more, he didn’t like people touching his back. He didn’t give any more details as it was obviously a touchy subject, but after that, things went better between them. From then on, Prompto knew that there are things that he couldn’t just ask casually. There are just things that he just had to wait until Doxian trusts him enough to tell him.</p>
<p>And so far, this three-week streak was quite worrisome.</p>
<p>As much as Prompto wanted to ask him straight up what’s wrong with him, he was nervous. He wanted to do something about it but he didn’t want Doxian to think he was being pushy. It must be big for him to act this odd for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something the matter Prompto?”</p>
<p>A little startled, Prompto almost dropped his camera while setting it up on his tripod. He forgot what he was doing and where he was for a moment until he saw the pile of black notebooks on the table with five different curry dishes in the middle. The task in hand was to be at Professor Metis’ faculty, take pictures of the recently dubbed, ‘White Table of Culinary Dreams’ during the golden hour, and create a time lapse of the aspiring chef at work.</p>
<p>Looking at Professor Aithre apologetically, he knew that the professor didn’t like wasting his time, “Ah! It’s nothing! You don’t have to worry about it.”</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn’t worry about it if you have not been sighing for the past five minutes,” he replied with an eyebrow raised. He has been watching the blonde teen do his set-up around his white table for the past thirty minutes and hearing him work in complete silence is awfully unusual. Due to their time together, he is already used to hearing him talk about a lot of things, and asking him questions on how he was before he became a teacher. Sometimes, he would ask for a couple of stories behind the recipes he created and culinary experimentations he did.</p>
<p> “As a matter of fact, it is not difficult for me to see that there is something bothering you. You are usually energetic in whatever you do.”</p>
<p>Rubbing the back of his neck, Prompto shyly asked, “That bad huh sir?”</p>
<p>“Terrible.”</p>
<p>Feeling embarrassed, Prompto knew that he should not let get his emotions get to him, but he couldn’t help it. He wears his heart on his sleeve after all.</p>
<p>“Sit down.”</p>
<p>Blinking, it took a moment for him to register anything. “I beg your pardon, sir?”</p>
<p>“I will not repeat what I just said,” he replied with a final tone. As much as he wanted to get things done as soon as possible, there is also a thing called unforeseen circumstance. Logically, it is best to handle it now before the aspiring photographer’s work becomes sloppy. After all, he is still a professor and he wanted all of the students to do well. Getting two cups near the coffee machine, he poured coffee of Ebony on each.</p>
<p>“Now, as much as I am not supposed to meddle with student personal affairs, this is a different case. It is getting in the way with your thesis. Let’s drop the pretense, keep it short, and explain why you are distracted,” he said, handing the beverage to Prompto.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he replied, holding the cup with two hands.</p>
<p>Ignis settled down in his working chair, crossed his legs and finally taking a sniff before taking a sip. Ebony would always calm his nerves down. “You may start, you know.”</p>
<p>Breathing in loudly, he knew he couldn’t lie straight out. Knowing Professor Aithre, he would spot it immediately. “This is embarrassing really…. But I get what you are saying, sir. So okay, I am sure you know that I’m friends with Dox? Your thesis advisee.”</p>
<p>“Major in Insomnian Political Science with minor on Strategies. Five feet and nine inches in height, raven haired, blue eyes, and pale skin. Driven and smart, but tends to be lazy, socially awkward and oblivious. He has untapped potential but he does have a drive when he wants to achieve something. Yes, I know him.”</p>
<p>Okay… This professor is something. He just summarized Dox’s character in just a matter of three to four sentences. “Wow… very pinpoint on the description… but anyways… you see, he has been acting weird for weeks now and he hasn’t told me anything. I want to ask him but I don’t know if I should…”</p>
<p>“And why not?”</p>
<p>“Well… I don’t want to be pushy.”</p>
<p>“But you are concerned about what is bothering him, no?”</p>
<p>“A hundred percent worried about him. But I don’t know how to approach him you know? We’re best pals but I know that there are things that I don’t know about him. He usually closes off when I do ask or when I notice it immediately. It’s like… he didn’t want to tell me anything because I might not like what he’s going to say or something. What do you think should I do?”</p>
<p>Putting down his half full cup of coffee, he thought of what Prompto said. This somewhat reminded him and his relationship with Gladiolus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During high school, Ignis and Gladio had a difficult time when they’re ahead of everyone. Growing up with teens who are older was something else. Words cannot explain how much stress, frustrations and pressure they had gone through during the first two years of the official ordeal. They were young, a little ill-tempered, filled with pride, and reckless.</p>
<p>And if not for their sheer will and devotion to their dreams and Crown Prince, they would not be where they are right now.</p>
<p>Because of it, they wanted nothing more than just get over with school so that they can focus on their royal training during the night. For Gladio who has Royal Guard and hunting training with Cor Leonis; Ignis had combat and magic training with the famous Nyx Ulric and royal apprenticeship on advising duties under the head of the King’s Council.</p>
<p>Since Ignis had two types of training, Gladio thought it was better to not share his own troubles. He thought that it was better to keep things for himself and solve it on his own; whether it be personal or professional. Of course, Ignis knew about this, but he thought that things would change as time pass.</p>
<p>When in school, people have a tendency to be intimidated by them. Due to their acceleration to a higher grade level, some thought of them to be a pair of geniuses. Others would put them on a pedestal and aim higher to be just like them. However, there is also the other kind of thinking about the duo. It is inevitable, and there are students who thought that it was easy to bully them around. Most of the time, it was Gladio who would get into trouble, and it was usually due to a girl. Next thing Ignis would hear – students are placing bets on who would win.</p>
<p>Ignis would rush to Gladio and scold him for his recklessness at first. Gladio shrugs him off and blabber about how it was an easy fight. But then, it slowly started to become frequent when they reached Grade 11. At age sixteen, the result of their training started to show. For Ignis, his body remained slim but finely honed muscles. He was flexible, strong, and devoid of fat. On the other hand, Gladio’s body was also well-built but brawny looking, robust, and young Herculean looking.</p>
<p>People started to notice how they look like, and in Gladio’s case… girls started to pay more attention to him. Despite the age difference, girls started to get attracted to him to a point that few angry senior high school students (whether it be same or different school) would look for him – seeking revenge due to their stolen sweetheart or wounded pride.</p>
<p>Both of them would face the schoolyard fights together. People knew how good they are when fighting together, but no one knew just how good they can be. As much as it would have been easy to end the school brawls in just a few moves, they couldn’t show the true extent of their abilities. After all, they are trying to cover up the fact that they are the Royal Guards’ famed Scientia and Amicitia.</p>
<p>It was a common set-up for them to be outnumbered; however, for them, it became another way to blow off some steam. Only that they had to stage that they aren’t that good at fighting. Not wanting to hurt any of their seniors, they would use a defensive hand-to-hand fighting style no matter what. They had to pull their punches as much as possible. Receive a blow once or twice just to say that they aren’t that good.  And each household had to adapt, seeing their clothes filthy due to dirt and sand.</p>
<p>With great teamwork, Ignis was able to somewhat strategize how to stage their way of fighting and Gladio would end the fight as quickly as possible by going for the instigator first. After all, he wants to become the best tactician there is with Gladiolus as the strongest Royal Guard. And because of this, they became closer – becoming each other’s close confidant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is common knowledge that Professor Ares and I are close correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes you are.”</p>
<p>Chuckling in amusement, he shook his head, “Before college, he and I would always argue about a lot of things. It can even go as far as shouting at each other to calling out each other’s flaw or stupidity. Sometimes, we would decide who would win thru a short bout. We were young and filled with pride but in the end, it didn’t matter.”</p>
<p>Adjusting his glasses, Ignis gave him a stern look. “My advice to you is simple and this is based from experience. To create a stronger bond with your friend is to be true to yourself. If you are furious about something, then act accordingly with respect. If you are proud with your friend’s accomplishment, congratulate him wholeheartedly. If you are worried, then express your concern. There is nothing wrong with helping, there is something wrong with not trying to do anything about it.”</p>
<p>Giving Prompto a few moments, silence occurred between the two of them. Ignis knew that it was a lot to take in, but it wasn’t surprising. Not only that it could be the first time for Prompto to receive an advice from a teacher in personal matters, but he also learned something new about him. Everyone knew he didn’t like talking about himself – well particularly, he didn’t like entertaining any conversation about his close friendship with Gladiolus. It felt like he was feeding more fuel to the wildfire, giving them ideas that they are in some kind of secret romantic relationship.</p>
<p>“I… don’t know what to say,” Prompto said softly while looking at his empty cup. Getting a pep talk from Professor Metis was something. He didn’t think that he could get personal at all. He thought that before he could get to it, he might get food poisoned or something…</p>
<p>“I know what you can say,” Ignis replied, politely taking the empty cup out of the blonde student’s grasp.</p>
<p>Tilting his head at the side, he looked up to him and asked, “and that will be…?”</p>
<p>Amused, he said, “‘Thank you very much for today Professor; however, due to circumstance, I’m off to remedy my shortcoming with my best friend.’ And for your information and off the record, I have noticed that he wasn’t performing up to his optimal.”</p>
<p>Dumbfounded, it didn’t immediately sink into his mind until he just started to laugh.</p>
<p>Shaking his head a bit, he went up to his door and held the knob, “As much as you may find this entertaining, you best be off. Return tomorrow and leave your set-up here. I’ll be waiting.”</p>
<p>Smiling brightly, he took his bag with his camera well-kept, “Well then, I’m off Prof! I owe you one!” Prompto beamed, rushing his way to the station. He couldn’t thank the Astrals enough to find a professor like him who actually understands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doxian sighed loudly as he carelessly put his phone on the table. It was his fifth time getting another lose in King’s Knight and even he knew that he wasn’t that bad. In fact, he just didn’t have the heart to even play. He forced himself to do it just so he can distract himself from one thing that has been bugging him for the past few weeks.</p>
<p>Leaning forward on the coffee table, he folded his arms on top and let his head rest on it. He was home, lazing around in his living room. Not having any energy to study, he thought that maybe playing his favorite game could lift his spirits up. Apparently, that too didn’t make him feel any better. Sighing for the nth time today, he knew that he wasn’t feeling depressed or anything, but he was tired. He was tired of mentally thinking about one thing that has been mostly bothering him for the past few days.</p>
<p>The encounter with Professor Ares has once again, made him feel a lot of things. Only this time, it wasn’t the intolerable kind where he felt claustrophobic all over. It was the kind where a sense of warmth and excitement sets in. It is the kind where it left an impression on him. It is the kind where it felt like he was getting high on drugs and he wanted more of it. His mind is sweetly and teasingly haunted by it day and night, and it didn’t help that he has classes with him twice a week.</p>
<p>Not only that, he also has a bet to win. He knew he should focus on winning, but the fact that it was Sir Galen was the one who gave such a sweet offer didn’t help. And let’s not forget his pride is on the line, he hated losing. But he’s only human – he was more distracted than ever.</p>
<p>Lightly letting his forehead rest on the cool glass table instead, he closed his eyes. He was feeling a lot of things. He was thinking of a lot of things. He is getting unsettled that he didn’t understand anything – that he didn’t understand himself at all. It was frustrating, bothersome, and worrying. But as much as he has been keeping it to himself, as much as the majority of the time that he was sweetly bothered by his professor, something else was bugging him.</p>
<p>Prompto knows something is up. And it felt like he was lying to his face that everything is alright.</p>
<p>‘But it’s not like he didn’t notice it ever since day one, Noct. It’s just a matter of time till he confronts him with it.’</p>
<p>It’s not like he didn’t want to share what happened. He was scared. He had an idea of what he is feeling, but he wasn’t sure. After all, he has never liked anyone. He has never dated anyone, nor even asked anyone to have a date with him. He has never been sexually attracted to anyone. He has never been in love. He didn’t know how serious his feelings are – Titan’s balls, he does not even know how to internalize everything.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, he didn’t know how his friend would react. He didn’t know if he will believe what happened. What would he say about him? Is he going to make fun of him? If his hypothesis was true, would Prompto accept him if he started liking someone and if that someone is a guy? Is he going to be disappointed in him because he might not like girls? Would he be disgusted by him?</p>
<p>‘Would Prompto stop being friends with me?’</p>
<p>Anxiety slowly started to creep in. He didn’t want to stop being friends with him. There are only a handful of people who accepts for who he is, and Prompto was one of them.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sitting up, there are only a few who knew where he lives. Of course besides his father and mentor, there are only less than five Royal Guard who knew where he resides. Standing up, he presumed it was someone from Citadel to either pick him up or bring to him a few documents to review until he opened the door.</p>
<p>A somewhat disheveled looking Prompto was at the other side of the door. His hair sticking up at different directions and his necktie somewhat loose. He was in all smiles when he greeted, “Hey Dox!”</p>
<p>“Prom… what’s up? You looked like you ran all the way from IU ya’ know!” he replied, leaning on the doorframe. He was trying to act cool but he knew why the blonde teen was here.</p>
<p>His time is up to tell him what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Softly laughing, Prompto fixed his hair a bit while looking at the side. It was easier said than done. He never thought that having a heart-to-heart talk with Doxian can be as hard as taking Professor Galen’s long test.</p>
<p>“Well I kinda did? I mean, yeah I did! It’s because I wanted to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Noctis knew it was meaningless to run away now, “Yeah? Well come in. I haven’t really cleaned for the past week but am sure that the couch is the best place for us to talk,” he said, leaving the door open for his bestfriend to come in. He went to the fridge to look for a beverage for them to drink.</p>
<p>“What would you like man?”</p>
<p>“Definitely soda dude! Do you have the coke with lemon thing?” Prompto answered as he closes the door and take his shoes off, putting it on the side.</p>
<p>Noctis chuckled while he looked at the contents of his refrigerator and took a can of coke and sprite. He knew that the other always had some kind of weird addiction with citrus flavored soft drinks.</p>
<p>“As long as you don’t get too hyper on me, I can definitely give you another one!”<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Figuring Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where Regis gives advice, Noct and Prom have that heart-to-heart talk, and Gladio almost giving into his desire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It felt like a long time since I updated, but hey. We are here on Chapter 7!</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter &lt;3 Love, kudos, comments are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Find out who you are and be that person… Find that truth, live that truth, and everything else will come.” – Ellen DeGeneres</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s been six years since the Crown Prince started to live with his people, and Noctis has finally reached his mid-teens. At age fifteen, he is in his final year at Junior High and he was already looking forward to be in high school, especially now since it is just nearly two and half months away until graduation. He wanted to graduate to a higher level as soon as possible. He was looking forward on new things that he can learn. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As he looked out of the scenic window of the dining hall, everything seemed different when in the Citadel. From above, he could see dazzling city lights continued to dance in the night sky and it made him a little nostalgic. He thought about many things. He thought of things he learned throughout the years as Doxian Altalune. From learning how to operate vending machine to paying overdue library fees, he finally had a different perspective on how it is to live as an ordinary citizen – it is quite humbling. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As a prince, he didn’t think that he would not be able to learn under the paparazzi’s watchful eye. He would be judged as royalty and not as a human being. He wouldn’t be able to enjoy the simple things like going to the arcade with Prompto at his side. He will always be on a pedestal rather than among them, and it is this realization made him see – his father was right. He needed to be with his people; live with his people in order to understand who they are as a collective.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Noctis started to cut a piece of his steak, his thoughts went back to the present and began to ponder. He thought of what he could do during winter break. As much as he learned how to enjoy his double life, Citadel was no place like home. Even if he still comes home every day, it is still different when staying home for a whole month, twenty four hours a day. Everything falls into place. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doxian Altalune takes a slumber, and here comes Noctis Lucis Caelum, awake and alive. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not being a brat, but he also missed being in his own skin. He missed staying true to himself where he didn’t have to worry about being late for class, finishing homework, or being caught as the Crown Prince. In the Citadel, he wasn’t bothered unless of great importance. He can eat whatever, whenever he wants, wherever he pleases. He missed his solitude. He missed focusing on what he should really learn about.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was more alert and ready when training with Clarus. His studies with the King was more enlightening than dragging. He took his job seriously. It was the main thing that made sense to him. And as much as his back would ache a bit more than usual due to the winter cold, he didn’t want it to be his source of weakness. He wanted to stay productive. He wanted to enjoy himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s why during his free time, he would check up on his pet cats in the royal garden. He would play King’s Knight late night while eating ice cream. He would sometimes sneak around at night and prepare a few pranks here and there, which made everyone be aware that – ‘Yep, your prince was here! Happy holidays!’ But besides his infamous shenanigans, there was another thing to look forward to – it’s spending time with his dad. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Absently cutting his steak, he always looks forward to their moments together – of course with the exception with his mentor/senior Shield following them around. The man is busy, of course, Noctis knew that, but despite the exhausting schedule, the King would make sure that he is present at every meal including an impromptu tea time. Apparently, he even gave out an order to the head butler to always inform him. No excuse, no delays, even if it was in the middle of a council meeting. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>During these times, the staff would usually serve the food and leave the vicinity with the head of the staff stationed at the door, ready to notify the staff members when necessary. Their royal pretense gone, they talk about mundane things, even if it is about the weather.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Speaking of which, Noctis remembered the call he had with Prompto and immediately thought of asking his father about it. He was out of his area of expertise after all. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking his dad, he said, “Hey dad…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it Noct?” Regis replied, cutting a piece of the steak. He started to chew the meat while waiting for the teen to continue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With a blank expression on his face, he continued to ask, “How do you know if you like someone?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>… What in the Astrals? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regis almost choked on his food. Out of the corner of his eye, even Clarus broke a small smile due to Noctis’ blank face and his initial reaction. He is even willing to bet that the head butler tried his best to stifle his laugh for the sake of keeping his job! Schooling his expression, he silently thanked the Six that they were kind to him tonight. He wouldn’t even want to think about tomorrow’s news with the headlines: “Death of the King. Death by Choking on Steak”. This is seriously breach of Royal Conduct for Ramuh’s sake! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regis regained his composure, wiped his mouth clean with a white napkin before drinking a bit of red wine and neatly putting the napkin back in place on his lap. He asked, “Why do you ask?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh... well…” Noctis stuttered a bit. He put his cutlery on the side and drank a bit of water first. Apparently, he didn’t think this through.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Helping the young teen a bit (and okay, tease a little bit for a small payback), he did a follow-up question, “Do you like someone?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quickly blushing hard, he almost slammed the glass hard on the table as he protested, “Astrals!! No! Of course not. I m-mean, why would I? It’s not like I have a girl yet– which I’m also not saying that I am interested with someone right now! I mean – I’m just curious that’s all! It’s just…” Now he regrets it even more that he wasn’t thinking at all! Now dad thinks he likes someone!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s just…?” Regis trailed off, knowing that Clarus now is trying harder to remain his composure. Apparently, Noctis getting awkward while talking about romance can be a little… amusing and it is the first time he did ask him a love advice. Over the years, Regis still thought of his son as a young boy who still grabs the hem of his suit wherever he goes… time is fleeting indeed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s just… I was on call with Prompto earlier and we kept talking about his crush who’s in high school and a year older than us. He kept asking if I think that she likes him return. And honestly, it was a little weird…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blinking, he asked further, “What’s weird about it?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Noctis frowned as he brought his arms crossed to his chest, “He was asking me if I have seen signs of her liking him back. But… I don’t know what signs he is talking about. Everything is too mixed up. I thought she was acting normal? He went giddy when I told him that she was looking at him a few weeks ago before break time. Also, when I told him that I did notice that she started to drink the same drink as his. I don’t get it. Those are normal actions right? How do you even know if you like someone?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hummed softly, Regis understood what his son was getting at. His son’s view on attraction (or even love) is somewhat logical or linear. It is easier to understand things when things are concrete, like one plus one is two. It is easy, clean, and very easy to understand. But of course when it comes to love, things get mixed up. Everything is not black and white, it is sometimes gray. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stroking his chin and he thought out loud, “Like you, I was also confused with what you call ‘signs’ per say. For me, I thought it was the same as wanting and enjoying the company of Cid, Cor, and Weskham because your mother and I were childhood friends. I thought the emotions would be the same but in the end, it wasn’t.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regis looked at his son, cocked his head towards Clarus and said, “For Clarus, Lady Amicitia and him met in different circumstance, but there was a time that he also got confused,” Regis chuckled when he saw a subtle change of his friend’s expression, “Signs are hard to figure out, as it can be misleading and misinterpreted. So what I can say is this, you will know that you are at least romantically interested towards someone when you want to be with that person despite of circumstance, of any confusing emotions that you currently feel, and mixed signals you get from that said person. I would say that is biggest sign of them all. The said sign is yours alone to realize, yours to figure out.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Giving Noctis a few moments to internalize what has been said, Regis drank his wine before he resumes eating his dinner. Personally, he thinks that experience is the best teacher of all. Noctis is still young, but with his advice, he hopes that it will help him when the time comes.  Like the story of Ifrit and Shiva, love tends to be excitedly messy, interestingly fun, completely unpredictable, and mysteriously dangerous; however, that’s what makes it unique.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dinner continued on afterwards. The tandem talked about various things. From Regis’ embarrassment of accidentally pressing an inappropriate emoji when sending a text to Cor, Clarus, and Nyx to one of Noct’s oldest pet cat being pregnant with a few kittens, the dining hall was filled with laughter and smiles. It was always heartening for their audience, the Shield and head butler, to see the young Prince and Crowned King enjoy to their hearts’ content.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thinking that Noctis should make another call to Prompto before sleeping, he stood up, looked at his father and said, “Thanks again, Dad. I got what you mean a while ago. I’ll call Prompto tonight. Don’t stay up too late old man,” sticking his tongue out before smiling sweetly at Regis, Noctis left with the head butler trailing behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once the door closed, Regis sighed loudly as he could rest a little. Leaning on the chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes. Dinner’s agenda was unexpected. As much as he didn’t want to admit, time flies so fast indeed. He didn’t think that his son would ask him some love advice tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You have got to be kidding me, are you going to cry now?” Clarus asked as he walked towards beside his friend. Like the father and son tandem, gone was the formality of Shield and King, and came forward the fondness between two friends. When alone, these were the times that they could be who they are.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m just old Clarus and why would you cry? It’s just…,” smiling fondly, he looked at his old frien, and asked, “they just grow up so fast don’t they?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as he wanted to knock off that stupid smile on the younger man’s face, he couldn’t. He would have been charged for treason. Tch, still though. It was a nice mental image. “Dear Six… Regis! Get your armiger together!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chuckling, he was silently thanking the Six for giving him such a loyal, trustworthy, and honest friend whom he could still talk freely about many things. “… It has been a long time since I have heard you say that to me Clarus. But don’t tell me you haven’t had ‘the talk’ with your first born? Especially now with Gladiolus and his dating escapades! Has he booked an appointment for the famous Amicitia credential? I bet girls would like that,” Regis’ eyebrows wiggled up and down. It seems that the young Gladiolus got the same charm as his Shield, maybe even stronger than him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I will not comment on that,” Clarus replied tersely. Besides the Marshal, both of them are well aware of Gladiolus’ current dating exploits. Not that they disapprove of it; however, they were just relieved that the young Amicitia could keep it under wraps on top of living a double life. Other than that, they were young once. It should be self-explanatory already.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Very well,” Regis smirked. He knew how to make his friend tick after all. He doesn’t admit it out loud but he loves poking fun with the older man. “Since it is just the two of us… I had to ask then, how is Iris? Any young boys showing any interest on her? I hope whoever dates her would be worthy of being an Amicitia someday. ”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the love of… “Say that one more time Regis, and you will find yourself at the end of my greatsword,” Clarus threatened lowly, his hand was itching to summon his weapon already.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Laughs loudly, “Amicitias and their protectiveness. They would dare threaten the king,” the King grinned, slowly drinking his last glass of wine for the night. He waited for the older man to make a rebuttal or a snarky comment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trying to keep his composure, he sighed loudly. Seriously, Lucis Caelums and their BRATTINESS. Their way of showing it just keeps on evolving to a higher form! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without thinking, he blurted out, “… At least Iris is straight.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank Eos for soundproof walls, or the personnel would have been flabbergasted on how carefree and loud their king laughed. Indeed, these are fun and private times for them, and both Regis and Clarus couldn’t help it. After all, these are the only short amount of times where they treasure moments together not as King and Shield, but as friends for more than fifteen years. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on a minute. Professor Ares Galen, the Insomnian Classic Literature dude. OUR elective teacher. He touched your cheek a-and…”</p>
<p>“He was leaning towards me and –”</p>
<p>“That’s impossible.”</p>
<p>“Then his phone rang and his bag was at the far end of the table and he took it. He –”</p>
<p>“No fucking way.”</p>
<p>“Then he broke it off. He answered the call and everything just went a –”</p>
<p>“…Doxian, listen.”</p>
<p>“And then you know before I left, he said something that pissed me off and a little weir – ”</p>
<p>“Dox! Shut up dude, and listen!” Prompto said loudly. As much as he couldn’t believe what happened to his best friend (and the fact that he didn’t tell him anything about it for weeks), he needed to be his reality check right now – he needed to have Doxian know how serious this was.</p>
<p>“Dude, he is interested in you. I didn’t think he would swing both ways but he does. He did what he did which means he isn’t just flirting with you. He’s seeing if you two would match, despite the fact that he is a fucking creepy dude right now.”</p>
<p>“… huh? Can you say that one more time?”</p>
<p>“Titan’s… BALLS! Doxian! He likes you!”</p>
<p>Hah? How did he get to that conclusion? How did the touching on the cheek part and the whole getting-into-trouble-twice thing a sign of Sir Ares liking him?</p>
<p>“Oi Doxian, don’t tell me you didn’t think about it?”</p>
<p>“… I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>Facepalming, Prompto again… didn’t think that this would happen – any of this would happen. He thought he would talk about what happened to him a few weeks ago. He thought that they would talk about how he got his wounds and thought that that was the main reason why things got a little awkward between him and the professor, but apparently… it was a whole different level that made his best friend do weird things.</p>
<p>He didn’t know which is harder to process: the professor being a bisexual and is hitting on Dox, or his friend being either slow or clueless, maybe even both!</p>
<p>‘But wait… just maybe. I wanna make sure…’ Prompto thought.</p>
<p>“Hey dude, I have a question.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what is it?”</p>
<p>“So if he does he like you… Have you thought about it? How do you feel about it?”</p>
<p>Noctis felt like his mind stopped working when he heard the question. He was gaping like a fish and didn’t know what to say. After all, he cannot even begin to describe what he felt. He was feeling a lot of things – giddy, nervous, excited, happy, bothered, fascinated – wait. Why would he feel happy about this? Is this normal? He’s a fucking professor and maybe a few years older than him. Why would he eve –</p>
<p>“… Dox, I think you like him.”</p>
<p>“Hah? Wait, what? Do I? I mean wait… no. That’s ridiculous. How. Did. That. Happen.. What?”</p>
<p>His friend looked like a mess while trying to reason out that it was impossible to happen. He couldn’t even figure it out for himself, and all could Prompto feel is sympathy. Looking back, his middle school friend never showed interest in anyone. As much as there are girls whom he hear that like him, he either don’t notice it or his attention is somewhere else. That’s why girls (usually at lower grade level) would approach and ask him about how to get his friend’s attention. Whether he gives tips or not, they would end up failing.</p>
<p>Being with Doxian for so long, he knew that he hasn’t dated even once nor even kissed a girl. And now that someone caught his attention in a very unorthodox manner, it shouldn’t be a surprise after all. He always believed that Dox is special and any girl (and in this case, a guy) who would get his attention is definitely a lucky person.</p>
<p>“Prompto… do you think I… really like him?”</p>
<p>Doxian was unconvinced, and he knew that he wouldn’t believe him even if he said it again. Smiling softly, he answered, “I think it is better if you figure it out on your own, man. This is your first time feeling this dude, and the best way to understand this is the complete experience of it.”</p>
<p>Looking down at his clasped hands, he knew that Prompto was right. It is his first time and he doesn’t understand it at all. Thanking Eos, he was thankful for his best friend. Despite what everyone may think, his best friend isn’t just a happy-go-lucky type of guy. Prompto is sensitive, kind, and perspicacious, and very intuitive – few reasons why he could get along with him comfortably. But… the more reason why he is scared of losing him.</p>
<p>Remembering what he was thinking earlier, he thought it was the best time to say ask. They are already having a heart-to-heart talk after all. “I think you’re right… but Prompto are you mad?”</p>
<p>Blinking, he slightly tilted his head on the side. Looking at him, he asked in confusion, “What do you mean if I’m angry dude?”</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, it feels like ripping a band-aid off. He weakly asked, “If it happens that I do like Professor Galen… would you be mad if I like someone who is a… guy?”</p>
<p>A few moments passed and Noctis didn’t lift his eyes to look at him. Silence conquered the room and Noctis felt his heart pang. He should have known. He would be angry and hate him. His eyes slowly tearing up, he again bit his lower lip until he felt arms around him. Looking up, he felt Prompto hug him tighter, comforting him, “Dox. You’re my best friend in the whole wide world. I’ll support ya’ no matter what. If you like Sir Galen, then I’ll cheer you on. You’re still Doxian to me.”</p>
<p>Never been good at opening up, but Noct wanted to cry. He hugged his best friend back and didn’t let go for a while. He wasn’t just happy. He was feeling relieved and thankful. He couldn’t stop thanking the Astrals for giving him such a friend.</p>
<p>Breathing deeply, Noct let go of Prompto while the other did the same as well. Looking at his eyes, his smile was from ear to ear, “Thanks bro. I couldn’t ask for more. You are awesome.”</p>
<p>Grinning widely, he gave the other a thumbs up, “Anytime bro! If you need help or anythin’ on catching his attention, just gimme a holla!”</p>
<p>Chuckling softly, he shook his head, “I don’t even know how to flirt, man. And like you said, I gotta figure out first how I feel about him. Besides, does that mean I might be gay?”</p>
<p>“I think,” Prompto stretched his legs forward, he continued, “let’s cross out one thing at a time. <br/>It’s not like you have a deadline right?”</p>
<p>‘Sadly, I do Prom…’ Noct thought to himself. He wanted to say the truth but couldn’t. “Hell yeah, I don’t… unless you count graduation,” he raised his brow, smirking a little.</p>
<p>His eyes twinkling, the other countered, “The better. You could freely date each other right!? Of course, if you’re still interested in him!”</p>
<p>Noct couldn’t help but laugh. Between the two of them, his childhood friend has always been the optimistic one. He would always find a way for him to raise a laugh.</p>
<p>“By the way Dox, I gotta say though…”</p>
<p>Settling down, he looked at him questioningly, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Smirking, his eyebrows did a quick wag, up-and-down motion. He couldn’t help it. It is Doxian’s first crush after all. “I gotta say man. You have a great taste. I mean, Professor Ares Galen is suave. You dog you!”</p>
<p>Blushing really hard now, he grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa and hit it hard on Prompto’s side. He takes it back. His best friend isn’t even sensitive at all! He is being jackass!</p>
<p>“You ass! I can’t believe that’s what you’re thinking!” Embarrassed, he couldn’t help but feel his face feeling hot. If only Ramuh was kind enough to strike him down already…</p>
<p>“Hahaha! Come on now Dox! I’m sorry!” he laughed while defending himself from getting hit by a pillow.</p>
<p>Stopping, the pillow down on his lap. Pouting really bad now, he crossed his arms. The blush on his cheeks hasn’t went away. Coughing a bit, he looked away, “It’s not like… I chose him you know… I mean. Not yet – I don’t know if I like him that way!”</p>
<p>Trying not to laugh, and if only his friend could see himself now. He looked smitten despite his protests. Poking fun at him even more, he teased, “Don’t forget to give me the deets once you lost your V-card on him okay? It’s going to be juicy!”</p>
<p>Dumbfounded, his mind screeched. “You… asshole! That’s it! Dear Six! I can’t fucking believe you mentioned that! I will so kick your ass right now!!” Noct quickly stood up as he took the pillow once again. Prompto laughing louder, he knew he was in for it.</p>
<p>Standing up, he slowly retreated back while making sure he isn’t going to get cornered by him, “It’s just a joke! Come on, man! I’m just kidding!”</p>
<p>Beet red, he needed to soothe his wounded pride, “Oh, you better run! I ain’t gonna hold back!”</p>
<p>Laughing loudly, he quickly ran to the kitchen and went behind the island table, hoping that it would be useful enough to maintain the distance between the two of them until Doxian cools down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio wanted to close the gap between them and see if things are what they seemed to be. It seemed easier to just give in rather than think of trivial things.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He felt like he was sucked into his student’s blue eyes. It was as if he was sailing at the depths of Doxian’s storming seas. Waves of different emotions violently ripple and he wanted nothing more but to calm the tempest. The raven teen was more than meets the eye, and as much as he hates to admit, his interest was piqued the last time he saw him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not breaking the gaze, he put his hand on Altalune’s left cheek. He slowly caressed it with his thumb, he leaned closer to a point that he could hear his breath hitched. He was beautiful. He was attractively unique. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One thing resonates in him, and he couldn’t deny it any longer: He desires his student. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As he tilted his head on the side, he opened his mouth a little. He wanted to take this moment and show him that how the young man captured his attention. As if the room temperature went up to a hundred, he wanted nothing more than this. He wants nothing more but to give in to his desire…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Until his phone rang.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It felt like a bucket of ice cold water was poured on him. But for the love of Shiva, HE WAS SO CLOSE. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He leaned towards the side and took his phone at the side pocket of his leather bag and dropped his other hand on the side. He sighed loudly as he broke their gaze and looked down on his phone. He didn’t know if he should murder the caller or not.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Answering the phone, he turned around and answered the call, not noticing that Doxian exhale loudly and blushing hard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gladiolus, it’s me.” He takes it back. He can’t even murder the caller. He’d be the one dead. It was Cor Leonis, his mentor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah, yes. I’m at work right now,” Gladio replied, putting his hand on his side. The call immediately made him aware of his surroundings and should filter his speech.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know that. Listen, don’t forget. I’ll pick you up at your house on Friday afternoon. We’ll be able to make it to a safe haven. You’ll be back Sunday night. Bring necessary items but make sure you pack light.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Roger that,” he said as he glanced at his student who was on his seat, drinking the soup from the cup. It looked like his body movement is a little stiff, as if like nothing happened just a few minutes ago.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright. Don’t be late and don’t do strenuous activities beforehand. Oh and Gladiolus?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Beer isn’t a necessary item. Don’t you dare bring a bottle or I will feed you to a daemon.” And then call dropped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trying to stifle his laugh, he couldn’t help but admit that his mentor knows him all throughout. Besides Ignis, it was the Marshal who knew a few things about him that can, unfortunately, be used as blackmail… and he didn’t know if he should be wary about that either. Maybe not, knowing that he might be dead first before getting blackmailed by the Immortal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Schooling his expression, he put the phone down to the table and faced his student. Looks like they went back to the teacher-student façade. Playing along, he smiled apologetically and said, “Sorry about that. That was a family friend.” Sitting down, he took the cup noodles with the dualhorn meat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, it’s okay. I mean, I don’t want to take too much of my time.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Gladio slurped a bit of the noodles, Noct waited for him to finish. He looked at the clock and thought that it was best the time to go. He really wants to go home, sit down and just figure out what the fuck just happened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Which uhh… I think I’ll go sir. Thank you for the lunch. It was delicious.” Getting his bag, he put the container on the table and remembered, “The seafood cup noodles wasn’t too spicy at all by the way. Not too salty as well. It was really good.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hold up, Doxian,” Gladio said, closing his own cup noodles Tupperware and set it aside. He took another one and looked at the post-its. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You were paying attention in my class right?” he asked as he took the lid off of another cup noodles. This time, it was Breaded Anak Meat Cup Noodles with Killer Tomato, Garlic, and Hulldagh Nutmeg – Calories 410, Total Fat 10%, Protein 20g.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh, which part?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chuckling, he shook his head. ‘Seriously? And he says that my class is interesting cause of me?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The part about the incentive on having all of the long tests perfect,” he continued on before drinking a bit of the soup. He let the other remember for a moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tilting his head a bit, Noctis diverted his gaze on the side a bit and recall on what the professor said. If only he paid more attention, he would have noticed the other checking him out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You said that if we get everything perfect, we’ll be exempted from the midterms and we’ll get some kind of present? What about it sir?” he said questioningly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Brat’, he thought. “Let’s have a bet shall we?” he asked as he close the lid of the food again, setting it aside on his table, on top of the first cup noodles he tried.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you mean sir?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smirking, Gladio looked at his student and crossed his legs. “If you get all of the tests perfect, you’ll not only get exempted on midterms, but finals as well. That excludes the one that you’ll get something from me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Surprised, he was taken aback from a good offer. Getting exempted from both tests would mean that he would get a hundred for his grade – grade A. He would also get a lot of time to finish his thesis proposal for Professor Metis. That amount of extra time would have been a total blessing by Eos! That isn’t something he can just pass!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But wait… “What if I lose sir?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smirking, he crossed his arms and said, “You’ll have to repeat next semester.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Six… fuck.’ Noctis thought, clutching on his bag strap tight. Thinking it through – he cannot drop his class and if he did, it would have been his first and final dropped class ever, and he wanted to make his dad proud.  He doesn’t like disappointing people and he has pride. But also… he hasn’t said yes. He can say pass. But for Shiva’s tits, he is a fucking sore loser. HE HATES LOSING. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the meantime, Gladio couldn’t help but look at his student with interest. Not only he was physically fit and stunning, he has this mysterious personality to pair with it too. He has always liked things easy but it is very rare to have anyone rile him up like the raven haired teen did. And it wasn’t just ‘pissed off’ kind of riling up, it was being able to tap his true occupation in life – his true self.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In his books, no man or woman whom he has slept with or interested in made him change his demeanor thus far. Even more, make him feel the need to protect someone that isn’t his family, particularly Iris, Ignis, or the Crown. Maybe with this bet, he can decide if he should pursue this or not. After all, chemistry is also something to take account for despite his desire for this man.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, what’s going to be your answer?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His mind made up, Noctis looked at him in the eyes filled with determination and said, “You’re on sir! You better get ready to write a grade A.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Giving his student a feral smile, he stood in front of him and tilted his chin up. He couldn’t help but feel like this is their kind of foreplay. It was somewhat of a turn on. And he liked it even more when he looked at Doxian’s eyes. He could see the fire in his eyes. It was burning hot and he couldn’t help but put a bit more fuel to stir up those flames. He whispered in his ear in deep baritone, “Then you best get studying. Don’t disappoint me then.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His breath hitched, he didn’t understand fully but he could feel chills of excitement running throughout his body. It was the same feeling as before but this time… it was the playful and dangerous type. It was exhilarating, and somewhat addictive. He didn’t get it at all. Is it because he was too close? Is it because his professor was toying with him? Or is it because of the unusual events that has happened between them so far? Why isn’t he feeling awkward with him now? Why does he like this? Is there something wrong with him? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Don’t think about it right now, Noct.’ he said to himself as he left the room after saying goodbye. Maybe right now is not the best time to think about it…Right now, he has a bet to win. He would love to wipe a certain professor’s smirk off his face when he sees that he can beat him at his own game.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Greatness of a Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As a friend, a student, a brother, a future Shield, this is how Gladio loves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for taking quite sometime! But this chapter, I can say that definitely, made me have a brain rot for a few days! But what made this chapter long was the introduction of Iris. <br/>I always thought of Iris to be strong. I always thought that she wouldn’t be called a Daemon Slayer if she doesn’t know any basic combat. She must have at least learned a few techniques, and basic training from our two awesome Shields. Not only that, she’s an Amicitia! She may not be as strong as our awesome Gladdy Daddy over here (who, of course, defeated Girugamesh), but strong to a point that she has a few tricks on her sleeves. </p>
<p>So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I hope you guys like my view on Iris! If you wanna talk more about it, just comment below and will totally reply ASAP!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The greatness of a man is measured by the amount of their love.” – Amida Arca, Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ever since they started college, things were a lot more stressful than in high school. Their professors, even their parents and mentors, told them that they could take a breather on getting their units since it is them who can fix and create their schedule, but they didn’t want any of that. They believe that it is better to keep the momentum going rather have a hard time setting the same pace up again. In result, they overload themselves with college units, and never took summer breaks. Instead, they use it to take other required units in order to graduate earlier than the projected time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now when it comes to their royal training, Gladio started to take bounties alongside his mentor. It became usual for him to be gone starting Saturday early morning until Sunday midnight. Ignis, on the other hand, started attending meetings. However due to the official order, he cannot physically attend the council meetings, but he was able to go around with the problem. He can be there ‘digitally’. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With the approval of his mentors, including Clarus Amicitia, and Regis Lucis Caelum, he attends meetings with them on his laptop via voice call, provided his voice was masked with a modulator in order to remain anonymous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Overall, they were not just stressed, they tend to be aloof most of the time with their classmates, and usually crave for a time to unwind and rest. And so, both of them came up with an idea. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Due to their overwhelming schedule and Insomnia’s legal drinking age being eighteen, they decided to have their Friday night always open for the two of them to spend time together</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the night before the weekend, and both men hung out at their usual bar. Due to its ambience and sense of privacy, the senior bartender saw them as regulars, and a good bunch too. Not only they haven't caused any trouble, they give a really good tip.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing as the bartender moved away and gave them privacy, Gladiolus put his beer down, cleared his throat, and lowly said to his friend who was sitting beside him, “I think I’m gay.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis gagged on his martini when he heard his friend's surprising confession, making him almost lost his bearings. ‘Astrals forbid!’ he thought that they would have a chill Friday night out, just drinking until to their hearts content.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the future Advisor, the night was still young, and he refused to retire early just because the stupid Shield didn’t have the decency to give him a fair warning that this was what they are going to talk about– their damn sexuality! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whoa there, Iggy… you alright there?” Gladio asked, rubbing his back gently as he looked at him with concern. He knew it was tactless for him to just blurt it out, but he didn’t know how to start the conversation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, no. I’m fine.” Ignis reassured, taking his friend’s hand off his back. He curtly raised his hand to the bartender and ordered another drink, but this time, vodka on the rocks. If this was how it is going to be, then he indeed needs something stronger than some cheeky martini.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Watching Ignis order for another drink, he shook his head, chuckling a bit. Despite what their seniors may think, Ignis can hold his liquor pretty well, much like himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘If only they knew… Ignis most have probably trained himself to drink to a point that he might not even get drunk,’ Gladio thought as he quietly ordered another round of Insomnia’s finest beer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know this is uncharacteristic of me, but can you look at me and say what you just said to me one more time?” Ignis asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sensing a string of doubt from his childhood friend, he looked at him straight in the eye, turned to Ignis, and said with seriousness in his voice, “I think I’m ga-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What in the Astrals, Gladiolus! You’re really serious?” Ignis couldn't help but cut him off due to disbelief. He was seriously in shock with this ridiculous 'coming-out' of his companion whom he believed was most probably confused. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blinking, Gladio sighed loudly as he brushed his hair back with his fingers. He crooned to make his friend calm down, “Yeah. I am serious.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing the bartender serve their drinks, Ignis quietly thanked him before giving him a few bills with tip – apparently a sign to keep the drinks coming. Giving themselves a moment to take a sip, and internalize what just happened, both had the intention to not set this conversation down south. After all, it’s not every day that your best friend to admits that they’re gay. This a sensitive topic, indeed.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doing a quick look around, Ignis was relieved that no one was at the counter except them and the bartender who was on the other side of the bar, carefully drying the wine glasses with a towel. He wouldn't want to have anyone eavesdrop on them after all. Taking another quick sip, his mind clicked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just wait a moment,” Ignis pressed on as he started to recall the dark brunette’s conquests, “what have you been doing with those girls then? Playing darts? King’s Knight? Do billiards?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh,” Gladio smirked, he leaned a bit on the bar counter, resting his arm on the edge. He raised his eyebrow as he glanced at his confused blonde friend, “Let's say did some shake n' bake with them all night long. I still like girls.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mentally facepalming, Ignis was at a loss. He heard his friend loud and clear but he doesn’t know if his friend is just slow, or has been living under a rock for the past few years. But he definitely doesn’t know now how he got admitted to Insomnia University. It has got to be sheer luck, if this is the case. “You’re not homosexual, Gladiolus. You are bisexual.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Huh… I am? Wait, there’s such a thing?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Dear Six, help me.’ Ignis mentally prayed. If only the older man wasn’t the future Shield, he would have smacked his head towards the table for being ignorant. He thanked Shiva’s blessing for giving him such patience, especially with this man and this kind of conversation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, there is such a thing, Gladiolus. Homo stands for ‘same’ while Bi stands for ‘two’. Hence, you’re bisexual. You are sexually attracted to both men and women.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Huh…” Gladio stared at his beer which was half full. “I guess that could work… I mean, that explains things…” he put his hand on his neck, pressing a bit of the muscle to relieve the tension that he was feeling due to the current conversation, “I was out yesterday and I saw this girl. Found her hot and well, you know what happened next.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rolling his eyes, Ignis took another sip of his vodka, feeling the burning sensation down his throat. Ignis wanted to get jealous of his friend for being socially confident, but he wasn’t like that. Actually, thinking about it, it is better this way – one has to at least watch over Gladio. He was sure that all of their mentors, maybe even the King himself, knew how much of a ladies’ man his friend can be. Oh wait, not just a ladies’ man now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, how did you figure it out?” Ignis asked, fixing his gaze towards his friend. As much as it sounded like he was intruding, he wouldn’t want to miss a good story. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Asking the bartender for another round of beer for himself and vodka for his friend, he started retelling his story. After all, he was happy where their conversation is going. “You see, I was at the club, you know, winding down and all – stop looking at me like that Iggy. You know me. – Anyways, for the first few minutes, I was there, drinking my beer while watching the crowd go wild. And then, I saw this hot stuff. Thought she was beautiful. Slender body, fair skinned, long hair –”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Enough of that. What happened next?” he mumbled, taking his glass of vodka, he tilted it back at the barkeeper, silently thanking him for the new round of drinks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nodding back at the bartender, he took out a few bills as well, and let the man take the money before taking a sip of his beer. He continued on with his voice a little hoarse, “She went up to me and got me a drink. Of course I said thanks, but when she started talking, I realized that her tone of voice was too low –”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aah, it was a guy.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah. At first, I was surprised. I had to quickly glance down at his chest and was flat. Of course, he noticed and laughed. He said that he always gets mistaken as a girl, and I shouldn’t be worried about it. Can’t help that I still felt bad, so I talked to him for a little bit.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright, I see where went,” Ignis said, he put his arm on the table, raise it and let his cheek rest on his fist while he let his body slightly face the older man, “but how did the attraction start?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio took a quick gulp of his beer first, he trailed off, “I’m pretty sure that you noticed me being on the phone a lot lately,” he glanced at Ignis and seeing him nod – “Well, we exchanged numbers and talked. We talked a lot. Apparently, he was training to be a Guard too, and no Iggy, he didn’t know me don’t worry,” he said reassuringly as he saw best friend tense a bit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“For your information, he told me that the gossip in the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive has it that the young Shield and Advisor have got to be only in high school. Some even believe that we are traveling around and reside in Altissia! Which is ridiculous by the way,” he chuckled a bit as he saw his friend scoffed in return. Smirking arrogantly, he added, “Thanks for my looks, I look older. I also used my alias, and thank Eos I don’t have the family’s ink heirloom yet. But from what I gather they can’t say anything even if they knew who it is. Apparently, dad is watching out for such gossip.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking a swag of beer, he continued his story, “Anyways, we kept going out. One night, had a few drinks… and then he kissed me. From then on… I realized that it didn’t bother me at all. So yeah, we went to my place – of course, my pseudo home, and then we did it." Chuckling at himself while he crossed his arms, he could still remember how he felt like a teenage virgin all over again, "I thought it was going to be awkward Specs, but the flat chest, heck even the fucking di –”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I get the idea Gladiolus. Don’t even start,” Ignis glared, silently telling his friend to have sense of propriety. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Laughing softly at the man's own awkwardness, “Alright, alright… but after that, we still talked and had sex but after a week or two, the messages stop... I thought it was a one-time thing, but then I realized a few nights ago that I was looking at guys too. I never noticed them eyeing me too until recently.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tilting his head at the side, Ignis asked, “What seems to be a problem then?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The looks didn’t bother me. I just wondered why now. Maybe I thought it was because of our upbringing. We trained early to be Glaives and later on, Royal Guard. Or maybe because I have always been conscious of my body, and so I bulked up. I always considered my body attracting girls until now... I don’t know. Do you find it weird?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“… I do not think it is weird, Gladiolus. I think it is just bound to happen. We are aware it happens when Glaives train together, some of our male colleagues will get attracted with the same sex. I am sure it is the same with our female Glaives. There’s nothing wrong if you are bisexual. I still believe you are going to be the best Shield.” Ignis said thoughtfully, giving his friend a pat on the back. “And when the time is right, you might even defeat Girugamesh, and by then… there is no doubt. You are the strongest after all.” To end the note by picking on the older man, he smirked, “Just sometimes a little slow, oblivious, and just acting impulsively – should I say thinking with your peni –.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey now… Aren’t you going a little bit below the belt?” Gladio pouted his lips a little.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chuckling lowly, Ignis smiled at him sweetly, “Alright, but we both know how you can be. However, thank you for telling me. I really appreciate this. How I look at you will not change, you’re still my close confidant.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thanks for that Specs. I just didn’t want to hide from you on this. After all, we’re going to be stuck together for the rest of our lives.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chuckling, he nodded in agreement. It was the truth, and he has embraced it a long time ago, even before the whole mess. He wouldn’t have anyone else as the Prince’s Shield. They work well, they know each other well enough, and they know everything about each other. Oh, which reminds him…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gladiolus, I also need to tell you something. I haven’t told you for the longest time.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh?” Gladio looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. “Alright, do tell. I’m listening.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Gladio started drinking his beer, Ignis turned to his best friend, sat up straight, crossed his legs, and with full confidence said, “I’m actually gay.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gladio spluttered his drink, making the bartender look at them dubiously, and exclaimed, “What the fuck Iggy!? Did you just that you are – what?! Who? When? Huh? HOW!?” the bartender looked at Gladio who was startled with the outburst, and almost dropping a bottle of gin because of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah… Revenge is sweet. This is a great Friday night out after all.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Good work out there, Gladiolus,” Cor said as he patted his back before sitting down beside him in front of the campfire with their meal slowly cooking above the crackling fire. </p>
<p>“Ah, thank you, Marshal. I was definitely in a pinch during the hunt with the Coeurls,” Gladio said, as his mouth curved into a soft smile. It has been a long day, Gladiolus thought to himself, after leaving the car at his mentor’s friend’s motor shop during mid-morning, both went right up to hunting. </p>
<p>“Here, you deserved this,” Cor said, and without so much as a glance, he handed to him a simple reward for his today. He thought he was going to save it for tomorrow, but it looked like the young Shield was already doing well on their first day of hunting. Things looked promising.</p>
<p>Gawking, he looked at the dark medium-sized bottle held by the Marshal. He looked at it then back at Cor, doing it two more times, “Seriously? And I thought you said no beers!” </p>
<p>“I said, YOU don’t bring beers, but if you don’t want it, I’ll either drink it or throw it to the fire and – ”</p>
<p>Quickly grabbing the cold beer from his master’s grip, he answered him with a lopsided grin and the corner of his eyes crinkled, “Why thank you oh the famous Immortal, I shall treasure this – ”</p>
<p>“I’ll cut your tongue off,” his master cut him off with his hand on the hilt of his katana while peering at his student.</p>
<p>Laughing nervously, Gladio rubbed the back of his neck and said in a soft tone, “I mean, thank you for being thoughtful,” glancing up at the older man, he received a quick nod from him. Both didn’t need to say anything further as they continued to relax, enjoy the comforting silence, and watch their meal slowly cook. </p>
<p>The night air felt brisk and cool while the clearing went silent, moment like these would usually have Gladio and Cor talking about anything and everything. Whether it be about his training, an inquiry about the current condition of his Prince, his life as Ares Galen, or sometimes when he feels a little bold, his dating escapades, learning how to trust someone is something that Cor believed to be one of the core values in order to be a great warrior.</p>
<p>As such, Cor would reply to him accordingly. His voice may sometimes sound a little strained and short, but both knew that he was sincere. On a rare occasion, he would briefly talk about his journey with the king, and what had he learned from it. Most of the time, he would tell him what he thinks, give him advice, and guide him to decisions that deemed right.</p>
<p>But as much as Gladio wanted to talk about something, the lingering muscle ache made him think about today’s events while taking a big gulp of his beer from time to time.</p>
<p>For warm-up, the Marshal asked him to hunt for five Grandhorns using only his shield as weapon under a span of an hour. Putting down the dual horned beasts would have been easy, but getting to the destination depleted his stamina a little. It was hot since there weren’t many trees on the way, and he should have known to just not wear a muscle shirt from the start. </p>
<p>After feeling his muscles worked up, both the teacher and the pupil made a quick trip to the Crow’s Nest. Getting a simple heavy grub by himself, Cor came back a few moments after talking to Dave the Head Hunter. He asked for the intel on a certain beast which he wanted him to hunt, and he knew then it was going to be a challenge. </p>
<p>He almost choked on his food when he heard what he was going to hunt for.  It was a hunt for a herd of Coeurl. For the love of Bahamut, give him strength. He might need seconds before taking those things down. After all, any type of Coeurl (Alpha, Beta, Gamma) has the ability to give any beast or human an instant death ailment status! Not only that, their lightning attacks are a bitch! </p>
<p>Shit. Saturday’s hunt is an overall assessment of his shield and magical affinities, including a heavy training on his reaction time, defense, and agility.   </p>
<p>Eating his second order of Kenny’s Salmon, he silently thought about strategies on how to defeat those felines while his mentor was also finishing his lunch. Giving Cor a thumbs up when he’s ready to go, Gladio thought it was better to start early and get it over with. It wouldn’t be easy to track them anyway. And the heat wouldn’t help him either. It is a bitch since it was whooping twenty six degrees Celsius. </p>
<p>And it took him the whole afternoon to find the location, track the herd of Coeurl, and complete the hunt. Taking a deep breath, he stood beside his mentor who was watching him at the sidelines with Kotetsu in his hand. He surveyed at the trail of feline in front of him, and thought how sloppy he was at first to a point that the Marshal had to throw him a vial of remedy and elixir. After minutes passed, his mentor then observed him, alerted him when necessary. </p>
<p>One time he didn’t notice as he was busy with three felines, he turned around and saw how the Beta Coeurl looked like attacking the swordsman head-on. Slightly annoyed with himself, he made it look easy. It was like slicing an Alstor Bass in mid-air!</p>
<p>And as he took a quick glance on the dead Coeurl, cleanly cut into half, his fighting spirit was lifted. If his mentor can do it easily, then he’ll achieve that feat too!</p>
<p>And as he was done with his beast slaying, he could feel the sweat running down his back, he glanced up and calculated the time. He finished the task a little bit after six. Sighing loudly, it was a hardcore of a grind, alright. He could feel like he can eat a whole Deadeye later. </p>
<p>After a quick water break and first aid via a vial of elixir and his mentor making a quick evaluation of his own, the Marshal said it was time to hunt for dinner, and tonight’s food will be all protein. Roast Anak Meat, and both agreed that would be good treat for the long day. </p>
<p>Quickly hunting an Anak, they went their way to a safe haven near Hammerhead, encountering a few daemons on the road. It was an Iron Giant and a few Tonberry which thankfully, he fought the battle with his mentor on this one. He was tired, but he also knew that he wouldn’t be able to take it on by himself. </p>
<p>Seeing the Marshal quickly rush to his side and deliver an attack, he gave a feral smile at the Iron Giant who went down on his knees afterwards. Not only it was fun and exhilarating, but it was also a teamwork training. He thought that he needed it since he rarely had a chance to be in battle with someone, and knew that he’ll have to do it with the Prince later on. This was a great opportunity to work on reading and giving out signals, and linking attacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep in thought, Gladio took a minute to process what his teacher stated. Eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, he will always get shocked every time the older man would show initiative on talking. </p>
<p>“I haven’t heard any stories so far,” Cor said with eyebrow raised. As much as he enjoyed the silence between them, he knew his student like the back of his hand. </p>
<p>For the past few hunts and training sessions, he hasn’t heard anything from the young Amicitia talk about his dating life. Every week or two, Gladio would usually talk about a girl or boy he met in a club or bar, and despite his hard treatment towards Gladiolus, he treats the man like his own son. For him, this is as much as he can do. Only listen and give his truthful response to his student. </p>
<p>But other than that, his comrade Clarus already told him that if ever something happens to him, he appointed him to be the man’s father figure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t like it at first. Metaphorically, he already has a number of kids to take care of, kids meaning the Glaive. They can be all rowdy and troublemakers if they want to be, but he knew that with a single word, he could make everyone fall in line, cower in fear while staring at him in awe. </p>
<p>Due to the usual treatment he gets from his subordinates, where no one messes with him and no one would dare to, there are times that he felt a little detached. It was as if he was separated from his own family, due to his participation in the Great War and his close connections with the King.</p>
<p>That’s why when he took the young Amicitia under his wing, he looked at him as a Glaive unit, but trained him harder than anyone. He didn’t give any special treatment, and in fact he would hit him harder with his sheathed katana when sparring. He ruthlessly conditioned him, bring him to above average beasts when hunting, and critically analyzed his battle tactics when quizzing him on a given scenario. </p>
<p>He knew he was hard on the boy, and his father knew how difficult it was by the evidence found on his body. It is without a doubt that the young Shield has higher than normal potential, and because of it, he wants to make his pupil’s body a stronger, functional, and ruthless one. If possible, stronger than him.</p>
<p>But at the back of his mind, he thought that the young man would complain, pout, and quit. He thought that the boy will give him looks of annoyance, anger, and maybe hatred, since some tasks seem to be impossible.  Gladiolus’ task was like taking down a behemoth on the first day of training, and as time goes by, the number of behemoth taken down per day increases, no matter the condition of the busy body. </p>
<p>He was also anticipating a complaint from Clarus or even Regis.  In his mind, he would hear them how ruthless or inconsiderate he was. He would hear them order him to take it easy on the young Shield and give him time to adjust. With this, he thought that it would solidify the fact that he was a cold, heartless leader.</p>
<p>But what he is really waiting for was Gladio to look at him with the same eyes as the Glaives – a commander who has little to no emotion. Like a swordsman, patiently waiting for his opponent to make a move, he waited for weeks for it to happen. He kept treating his pupil the same way but still received nothing like that. Instead, he kept receiving looks of determination for the task at hand, devotion for duty, and a heap of admiration to him.   </p>
<p>After nearly five months, he finally gave up waiting and looked at reality. </p>
<p>Gladiolus Amicitia is his pupil and he loves his way of teaching. He admires him as not just a mentor and a fighter, but as a person. Someone who’s not into bullshit, who isn’t outspoken, who is all business, who doesn’t usually talk about his emotions… He didn’t ask Astrals for this nor did he want this, but after facing the facts, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for him. Gladiolus gave him a chance to have a sense of family again, and even if it was just the two of them, as mentor and pupil, he was once again grounded – it gave him another purpose to keep on moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not hearing a protest from the young brunette, Cor said in a-matter-of-fact, “That would mean someone caught your attention.” </p>
<p>Staggering to answer, Gladio had to be off of his game since the Immortal noticed it. But it’s not like he isn’t obvious, by now, the Marshal knows everything about him so might as well go clean. Seeing as the man turn the two sticks clockwise and smell the meat getting that smoky wood scent, he cleared his throat, “Yeah, someone did, and I think I caught someone interesting this time.”</p>
<p>His forehead slightly creased, his eyes bore into his pupil and said, “This better not be another Glaive, Gladiolus. Not even a Crownsguard, or else Clarus will keep having a sour look on his face for the next few days.”</p>
<p>Rarely hearing his mentor crack a joke, he burst into laughter. He could definitely remember how his father reacted when he heard that he was dating a guy especially that that guy was from the Glaive. He did earn a whole good ten minutes of scolding about duty and stupidity. Thankfully, his father didn’t say anything about him disapproving his sexuality. He was more scandalized on how ‘active’ he can be rather than knowing that he can date both sexes. </p>
<p>“Luckily, I still don’t have the tattoo. That guy would’ve figured out who I was if I had it.” </p>
<p>“True, and better you didn’t tell him your name. He might have connected the dots.”</p>
<p>“But he was a good discovery, ya know. Helping me with my sexuality,” Gladio smirked, knowing that he was bit cheeky but he didn’t care right now.</p>
<p> “Enough with that, Gladiolus. Is that someone a girl or a guy this time?”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Gladio asked, looking at him in disbelief but was replied by a raise of an eyebrow, as if telling him ‘does it look like I’m joking?’ Rubbing the back of this neck, Gladio sighed and continued on, “Alright, alright, it’s a guy this time. A few years younger than me. I’d say three years younger than me. He’s cute, a little jumpy from time to time, and somewhat mysterious. A little pain in the ass but definitely caught my eye,” looking up at the dark nightly canvas filled with stars, he looked at his mentor out of the corner of his eye as he stated clearly, “and he’s a student of mine.”</p>
<p>And Cor stood, rotated the stick clockwise, roasting the last side of the meat. He continued to watch his master, looking for any negative or violent reaction, but only found his mouth set in a hard line. His mentor can really pull off a perfect poker face alright. Sighing, he rest his cheek on his fist, letting his elbow press on his thigh while crossing his legs on a four figure, “Aren’t you gonna say anything?”</p>
<p>Taking his time to reply, the swordsman took his boning knife from his knife belt, thinly cut a slice of meat to taste check. Cleaning his knife with a clean cloth, he stood up while fixing his gaze on their dinner, “Clarus was a heartbreaker once, Gladiolus. I’m not surprised if you got that from him. However, as long as you know what to do when the time comes. Do not get distracted and draw the line when that time comes. This is your last year acting as a civilian but…” The Marshal put a dead serious expression while giving one of the two roasted Anak meat to his pupil. He said in a nonchalant way, “get discovered, and I will let an Ayakashi skin you alive, leave you to near death, phoenix you down, and repeat the process myself.” </p>
<p>Eyes wide, Gladiolus gulped a bit as he continues look at his mentor with shock. Sometimes he tends to forget that as much as this man was his mentor and could say his second parent, he wasn’t just anyone. He was Cor Leonis, the Marshal, the one who gained the title ‘the Immortal’, one of the survivors from the Great War, one of the strongest fighters in the kingdom… and the one who is infamous to look at someone dead in the eye while giving threats that sound like jokes… but aren’t.</p>
<p>Eos, he better not screw this up, or else he might get thrown to Girugamesh without his great sword nor shield. And this time he is pretty sure, there’ll be no phoenix down to save him.</p>
<p>“Time to eat. Get some sleep afterwards, tomorrow will be a hunt for Rogue Behemoths and Cactuars, including one Gigantaur.”</p>
<p>Or maybe… he’ll just die tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many would view her as a young girl who is sweet, fashionable, stubborn, intelligent, and even bubbly. But they don’t know everything. People may know her as a Galen, but running through her veins, is a blood of an Amicitia.</p>
<p>Iris Amicitia, or also known as Iris Galen, is not an ordinary high school girl of Insomnia. Everyone in school knows that she is a great gal. She will always be there to offer help when needed, and is very polite to teachers and senior classmen. She is liked by her peers to the point that she would usually get notes from boys (whether they’re from the same or a different school) in her locker to ask if she could meet up with them after school. Of course, it is usually them asking her out. Truthfully, she is flattered but she is also sensitive. She doesn’t like breaking hearts, and she’s still in high school! </p>
<p>Like any ancestor passing on tradition and values to the next generation, her dad and her brother taught her values that she would treasure until the end of time which, in her opinion, was something to flaunt. Like any of their family, Iris is the young lady of the Amicitia household, and she too holds a high sense of duty, honor, and pride. If circumstances were different and she was born first before Gladio, she would have done her duty as a Shield with all of her heart and soul. She would sacrifice anything needed to be sacrificed, and would never back down. </p>
<p>But as a member of a high aristocrat family, citizen of Insomnia, and even just as a human being, there’s one thing that she cannot stand. It’s when she sees someone getting bullied. She stands up for what’s right, whether it goes as far as a school brawl or not, she’d be ready for anything. </p>
<p>That’s why it was no surprise when she stopped in her tracks on the way home with a bag of groceries in her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Sunday afternoon, and her brother was on his way home from his weekend hunt/training with the Marshal. And knowing that the senior Amicitia would definitely arrive before dinner starts, it was a family dinner and she was definitely excited! She wanted to show off what she learned from her cooking class. So she thought of cooking some creamy delicious Breaded Griffon Brest Carbonara with salad on the side. And to top it off, she thought of making a no-bake cheesecake for dessert! </p>
<p>“Where are you going young mistress?” Dustin, one of her retainers, asked, as she saw her went down the spiral staircase, dressed on a black mid-length dress, open buttoned red flannel, and black highcut boots. </p>
<p>“I’m just going to buy some ingredients for tonight’s dinner!”</p>
<p>“Then, let me accompany you. It is dangerous – ”</p>
<p>“Too late! I’ll see you later!”</p>
<p>“Miss Iris! Wai – ”</p>
<p> Despite her retainer’s protest, Iris went out to the supermarket that was just a few blocks away. If she waited for either Monica or Dustin, they would most probably take longer. Besides, it wasn’t like she’d get in trouble. She may be lean and petite but she knew how to fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That will be 2, 400 Gil, please.”</p>
<p>Taking out a few bills, Iris smiled at the cashier, “Here you go.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for giving the exact amount,” the woman replied, giving the young Amicitia her bag of groceries and receipt, she shortly bowed and smiled, “Please come back again!”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Iris beamed, as she went out of the market with a spring on her feet. Ever since high school, Gladdy started to live alone in an apartment that’s two train stops away from them. As they believed that it was risky to live under the same roof as the King’s Shield, Gladio would come home either once a week or sometimes even a week after that.  </p>
<p>Seeing the pedestrian light blinking green, she rushed to beat the light until she heard cries of a young teen.</p>
<p>“Stop it!”</p>
<p>“Hell no! Just give us all of your money!”</p>
<p>“What are you going to do anyways? You can’t even defend yourself! You’re such a little shit!”</p>
<p>“Hey, he might pee in his pants! Haha!”</p>
<p>Stopping at the sight of the alley, she walked further inside. Her basic combat training kicking in, she quickly observed her surroundings. At the back of the young boy was a garbage shoot with a box beside it. In front of him were three boys (whom she guessed were his seniors), kicking and hitting him all at the same time. They were situated at the cross way, one behind the bullies and another further in. </p>
<p>Hating what she sees, she wanted to rescue him. After her quick assessment, she would be able to give the young boy a way out if she could at least distract the guys for a minute or two, and after that, she can finally try out her new move she created.</p>
<p> “Hey!” Iris shouted out loud, she subtly put her left foot forward, readying herself for a surprise attack, she glared at the bullies and demanded, “Let him go,” the boys stopped hitting the boy who now had a bruised cheek and busted lip, “What you’re doing is wrong.”</p>
<p>Standing up straight, the teenagers looked at each other with an amused look on their faces. </p>
<p>“And what are you going to do about it huh?” the boy said, oozing with arrogance. It looked like he was the leader of his little group. </p>
<p>Glancing at the young boy, their gaze met. It was a quick glance, yet both of them understood what was going to happen. She can only drag a few more moments to distract the bullies, giving the boy a look to ready himself make a run for it. </p>
<p>Grinning widely, Iris put her fist on her waist and goaded out loud, “Of course! I’ll kick your asses and show off how you guys lost to an awesome girl like me!”</p>
<p>“You bitch – hey what the fuck!” the guy with pierced lip exclaimed, as the young boy ran further in the alley, making all of them pissed off. Where were they going to get money for tomorrow now?</p>
<p>“Hey dude, look.” The guy with a bonnet whispered to his buddy. Both noticed what Iris was holding at hand and thought that it was better than nothing. Quickly whispering to their leader, all of them slowly grinned sinisterly.</p>
<p>Walking slowly towards the dark brunette, they spread out to surround her, “Well, okay little lady. Since you made our bait run away,” their leader spoke, smirking at Iris who stood her ground, “we would like you to hand over that bag of groceries, and then we’ll be nice. We’ll let you go off easy.”</p>
<p>Scoffing, Iris resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she quickly deduced what her next few moves would be. Grinning wildly, her smile akin to a Cheshire cat, she said, “More like if you just run along now, I MIGHT let you off easy.”</p>
<p>“Why you fucking bitch – ”</p>
<p>“Hey, you punks. Back off.”</p>
<p>Turning around, Iris looked at the man who was wearing a hooded black jacket and a duffle bag held up by his hand from his back. Before Iris could say anything, the tall man went on with a certain deep treble in his voice and looked at the teenagers with piercing amber eyes, “Step any further and trust me,” he goes beside her and quickly ruffled her hair before stepping in front, “you will regret messing with me.” </p>
<p>“A-and who might you be?” the teenager with the bonnet asked, trying to intimidate the older man by puffing his chest a bit. </p>
<p>Putting down his duffle bag down beside him, Gladio took his jacket off and dropped it on top of the bag. Knowing that he already won just by showing off his muscles, he stated with a clear loud voice, “I’m her older brother,” he put his fist on his hip, glaring at the group of young men who were near to having their hands maimed. </p>
<p>No one can ever touch Iris. Any guys who aren’t worthy of his little sister, ESPECIALLY if that someone is like a hormonal teenager who couldn’t possibly know how to hold a sword, let alone a butter knife. Bullies are second on the list. The main difference between the two is that the first type of man could get more ideas, ideas that include an activity called dating. Those are the guys that he would definitely love to slowly cut their precious jewels off with a rusty old knife. </p>
<p>No one can date Iris. No one is worthy of her, and for Shiva’s sake, she’s too young for such things and activities! If she is going to start dating, she has to be at least twenty five years old. No, maybe thirty? Thirty five??</p>
<p>These kind of guys are second on the list. He will definitely have fun breaking each bone and throw them to the ocean, feeding them to the great Leviathan.</p>
<p>With a slight upward at the corner of his lips, he asked sarcastically, “We going to do this or what?”</p>
<p>Hearing the bullies stutter and make excuses, Gladio thought of slightly scaring them off by quickly maneuvering himself in front of the team’s leader. His fist stopped a few centimeters away from the teenager’s stomach, his face showed indifference while he threatened lowly, “Now scram before I change my mind.” </p>
<p>And they flee from the premises as quickly as possible while all this time, Iris watched her brother with a big smile on her face. She felt her heart melt at how her brother can be so sweet and protective at the same time. He is totally the best big brother that anyone could have. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Gladio looked back at his sister, he snickered at how she looked like. Her arms crossed, she had her cheeks puffed a bit and her eyebrows furrowed. Ruffling her hair once more, he laughed a bit when he earned a soft cry of protest for ruining her hair.</p>
<p>“Seriously! You know that I had that right?” Iris huffed, watching his brother take his jacket and wear it with the hood up. </p>
<p>“I never said that you can’t kick their ass,” Gladio raised his eyebrow at her, “But they were too close to my liking, and they’re bullies. They will corrupt my little sister! I can’t let that happen, can I?” Gladio feinted, with his hand on his chest, he looked at his sister with disbelief.</p>
<p>And Iris paused, laughing out loud on how her brother looked. Seriously, at his age, sometimes he acts like a teenager. “Seriously Gladdy! You can sometimes be adorable!”</p>
<p>Taking his duffle bag, he chuckled as they walk side by side, going down the main street, “Well you know me,” Gladio said, as he put his arm on her shoulders, pulling her beside him, he looked down and smiled, “I’d do anything for my little sister. I’d even give up an arm and leg just for you.” </p>
<p>And it was no surprise that her heart felt warmer. It was no wonder really that she looked up to him. But she didn’t look up to him just because he was her brother, she also looked up to him as an individual. </p>
<p>Silently walking their way back home, she let Gladio lead the way. As her mind started wander, she remembered the time when everything seemed to pummel down into nothing, like she was going to live in a nightmare.</p>
<p>At that time, her father talked to her and explained the whole situation. It was about the big changes that were going to happen to them in a matter of days and she couldn’t deny how much it felt like she was getting stung by a Killerbee when she was told to transfer to an entirely different school, and use a different last name. She wanted to flaunt the Amicitia name as she felt that it was something to be proud of, that it wasn’t supposed to be hidden from anyone.</p>
<p>It wasn’t fair. Why does they have go through all of this trouble? Why does she have to transfer schools? She’s fine as she is!</p>
<p>And right after that, she didn’t go down for lunch, nor dinner. She stayed in her room for the next few days and sulked. She refused to eat even when her dad would be the one to leave the tray of food on her desk, looking at her with loving concern. He didn’t understand because he wasn’t a participant. Everyone knows him so he doesn’t have to hide. </p>
<p>On the fifth day, her retainers, Monica Elshett and Dustin Ackers, came up to her room and to reason it out with her. She was stubborn at first, but she knew in her heart that they were right. If she was proud to be an Amicitia, then she will have to set aside her brooding. Duty comes first, and she will disgrace the family name if she is going to continue on like this. She will have to stand up with her own two feet and follow what’s right, even if it is hard to do. </p>
<p>Letting her retainers leave her room, she decided to sulk on the matter for the last time. A good twenty minutes ought to do it, and after that, she was going to suck it up. After that and with a resolved heart, she went downstairs for breakfast. </p>
<p>Thinking that it might be a late breakfast, it will be just her and her retainers watching over her, but when she entered their dining room, Gladio was seated at his usual spot with his arms crossed. Following the gaze of her brother, it was fixated on her seat, and in front of it was her supposed breakfast. Filled with her favorite food, particularly hot pancakes with a side of fruits, orange juice, and cheesecake, she glanced at her brother’s side and saw that his food was untouched. </p>
<p>Sensing her presence, Gladio looked at her and smiled in relief. As he waited for her to take a seat, he asked her how she was doing as he started to pour dressing on his chicken salad. He asked her what she wanted to do all day, if she wanted to bring her to the park, or maybe to a dessert place that they haven’t tried. She wanted to answer him how she normally would, cheery, fun, and always excited, but couldn’t. She didn’t know what to say, she was numb on how she should act. </p>
<p>Looking at the pancakes in front of her, she noticed something odd the presentation was. It wasn’t sloppy per say, but it wasn’t the usual look of their dishes. It was usually simple but also elegant. It was as if it was prepared by someone else... and that’s when she realized. Gladio was nothing but worried about her. He must have waited for her to come down for breakfast. No, he must have waited for her in every meal. And he was the one who kept preparing her meal every single day, even if she ate it or not. </p>
<p>And she cried. She stood up, immediately rushed to her brother’s side, hugged him tight, buried her face on his chest and cried hard. She cried for many things. She cried for forgiveness, for her selfishness, for disrespecting father, for her actions unworthy of the name Amicitia…</p>
<p>But most of all, she cried for her brother’s unconditional love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you staring at me, Iris?” Gladio asked with his eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>She shook her head, smiling softly, “Oh, it’s nothing. I just remembered something.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Gladio said, curious of what his sister was thinking. Nearly home, Gladio held Iris’ hand and said, “Well, you better tell me when you get home.”</p>
<p>Laughing softly, she answered back, “Trust me, it’s nothing. It’s just a passing thought Gladdy!”</p>
<p>Passing thought it may be, but she saw what she needed to see. Recently, he looked like his spirit was lifted. His shoulders looked relaxed and his smiles weren’t strained. Looking at the hand holding hers, it felt warm and gentle. She felt comforted and happy. Thinking about it, he looked better now than when she took the courage to look up at him with tears in her eyes while being held by him after her meltdown at breakfast. </p>
<p>Her heart broke into tiny pieces. His eyes looked weary and had bags under it. His shoulders were rigid, let alone his actions, and his spirit was barely on top of the game. </p>
<p>It took her a minute to realize that he was affected by the ordeal even more than her. Unlike her, she only had change schools and start using her a pseudo last name, but she isn’t the chosen protector of the princeling. He is. </p>
<p>It was him who has to sacrifice the most. It was him who has to carry the duty. It was him who has to force himself to grow up faster while still keeping his inner self intact. Yet despite all of that, he does it. </p>
<p>It was him who will be the only one to do it. He has the intense devotion for the duty of an Amicitia.</p>
<p>From then on, she wanted to be like Gladdy. She wanted to have the same love, loyalty, and devotion to anything she does and to everyone she treasures. She started attending a new school, built good relationships, study hard, and obtain high grades. </p>
<p>As an Amicitia, she also persuaded her brother (with dad’s approval and secondary guidance) to teach her how to fight when she reached the age of twelve. Both were reluctant at first, but after a few points, they finally gave in. Besides doing well in sports and knowing advanced gymnastics as her forte, she learned basic battle tactics, and had a good grasp of her strengths and weaknesses. She looked into some Amicitian fighting style records in their dad’s library, and thought of creating moves that would best suit her strong, lean frame.</p>
<p>She was stubborn. She wants to be able to do this – she too wants that power to protect her dad and her brother when the time comes. After all, she is determined to become the strongest (and cutest) lady of the Amicitia line, and she’s damn sure she will be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the manor from afar, Gladio let go of her sister’s hand, took his phone out of his pocket, and quickly hit the speed dial. Stopping halfway and waiting for the reply, Dustin made confirmation for the siblings to enter and proceed to the manor as there were no signs of suspicious character or activity around. Giving a quick thanks, the older Amicitia put his phone down and in his pocket. Walking casually with Iris, he took a quick glance around the premises, deeming it indeed safe for him to put his hood down. </p>
<p>“Hey Gladdy,” Iris said, as they reached the front doors of the manor, Iris looked up to him, hugging him tightly with the bag of grocery still at hand, she beamed, “Welcome home.”</p>
<p>Chuckling softly, Gladio gave his sister a bear hug, hearing a soft yelp from her, “I love you too, lil sis.”</p>
<p>“Ack! Gladio! Sto-op! You stink more than I thought!” Iris squealed, as she squeezed herself out of Gladio’s arms. As they both enter their home, Jared, Monica, and Dustin were present to greet the siblings, giving them big smiles and a warm welcome.</p>
<p>“How was the hunt with Sir Leonis, Sir Gladiolus?” Jared asked, as Gladio put his duffle bag down near the spiral staircase. Before Gladio could answer, Iris quickly put the bag of groceries on the foyer’s center table, asked Monica to put everything aside, and quickly hooked her arm in Gladio’s, dragging him towards the back garden. </p>
<p>“Come on, Gladdy! I gotta show you something!” Iris said in excitement, not noticing the soft chuckles of the attendants. Everyone knew that when it comes to Iris, both men, particularly the first born, couldn’t help but be wrapped around her little finger. </p>
<p>Both stopping in the middle of the garden with the late afternoon sun casting down, Gladio looked at her sister who had her hands resting on her hips, “Oh yeah, what’s that?”</p>
<p>Grinning, she exclaimed, “I came up with a new move! It’s called the ‘Eclipse’!”</p>
<p>Whistling, Gladio took his jacket off and threw it on the ground. He put his right hand on his left shoulder, quickly cracking his neck, “Oh yeah? Well, let’s see if it’s strong enough to be considered to be written in our Amicitian Book of Techniques.”</p>
<p>“You better watch it! I’ve tested it on dad, and he even told me that it would have been an instant kill! He went down immediately!” the young lady countered, as she comically stick her tongue out.  </p>
<p>“Or… he faked it. He wouldn’t go down easily,” and Gladio laughed when he heard a protest from her. Smiling at her, Gladio immediately went to his starting form, indulging his sister to try her new move by doing a ‘come-at-me’ hand gesture, “Let’s see that move then before we make dinner, and then I’ll tell dad that he was going too soft on you.” </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s it! You’re on! I’m so going to kick your ass!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A memory of Ignis training with the famous Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric.<br/>Ever since he became his mentor, he looked up to him with a high level of adoration. He wanted to be on the same level as him, be on the same ground as him.</p>
<p>In present time, the tests are over and it is time for Noctis to face the music. Who's going to win the bet?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on the roll for these past two weeks so please beware. There are a lot of eye fucking here, lol. Besides that, enjoy!</p>
<p>P.S. Dedicating this chapter to the one and only nightflower_panda. Thank you my dear friend! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Challenges are what make life interesting; overcoming them is what makes life meaningful.” – Joshua J. Marine</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <em>It was half past nine in the evening, and the crescent moon shone brightly down at Insomnia. From afar, Citadel looked majestic as ever, where the Crystal of Lucis glows at the center of the two towers. Its light emanating beautifully and with glamour, it creates a ray of light leading up towards the dark night, silently but powerfully protecting the city from within through the use of the Wall. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>At this time, most of the Kingsglaive would have been in their quarters, taking a good night’s rest. Only a few had clearance to roam around at night, let alone use the training grounds. However, under the star-filled night sky, was a dance between a man with a crow’s foot on his right cheek, grinning and aggressively casting basic elemental spells, and a boy who was wielding two daggers, defending himself from getting hit by the man’s attack.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With sweat under his brow, the young Ignis Scientia couldn’t keep his eyes off his mentor for a second. His mentor, Nyx Ulric, a high skilled magic user of the Glaives, is just the right teacher to keep him constantly alert and nimble on his feet. It’s been two years since he’s been under the hunter’s tutelage, and he could say that even after the years passed, between this and his apprenticeship under the head of the council, he will always choose this.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Evading another fireball, he cursed mentally. Sensing he had no time to even counter attack nor any space to evade his mentor’s next move, he gritted his teeth when he was thrown back by a strong front kick. Hitting the wall behind him, he winced from the impact, and somehow felt relieved that he was able to brace himself from the kick with his arms crossed on his chest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Ignis noticed Nyx waiting for him to return to the center of the room, he tried to repress the shivers slowly crawling down his body. The way he was being watched by his teacher’s blue eyes were like how a predator watches its prey. The black haired man had his left hand on his hip and his right hand held up with fire dancing on his palm, Nyx Ulric was proud. It’s only been less than three years and yet he not only can Ignis match his dexterity with his, but his affinity with the elements has improved. Based on his movements, it wouldn’t be a surprise if his prodigy would pick up polearms as a secondary weapon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on Ignis, you haven’t landed a blow on me yet. Remember, you have to make sure you don’t get immobilized until the time runs out,” he smirked, as he saw his student’s calculating look on his face, “You still have twenty seven minutes left.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Getting hyped up, the hunter warped in front of Ignis until he was in close proximity to him, and projected a magical shield to push the young Adviser backwards, giving him a relentless series of close range magical and physical attacks. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clenching his jaw as he kept evading and blocking Ulric’s offensive strikes. Ignis knew he was at a big disadvantage. He needed to break the chain of attacks before it was over. Quickly calculating his next few steps, he waited for the right moment until he saw an opening. As Nyx warped, he twisted his upper body towards the right to evade Nyx’s upcoming punch, and started his counterattack. Letting his senses do the work, he let his daggers dance to its own tune.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doing a counter attack against the hunter’s quick waltz, he took a precise strike with his left dagger, and aimed it at his chest. Blocked by a shield, Ignis continued his onslaught. Pivoting his body around, he kicked the hunter back before rushing him head on again. He quickly displayed a series of combos, with his teacher evading and deflecting his attacks with an upward curve at the corner of his mouth. Seeing as he was pushing him back, he finally finished his combo with fire spells.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Still slow!” Nyx exclaimed as he evaded the fire spell, rushing towards the young blonde. He quickly threw continuous thunder spells midway towards his pupil while surveying his steps. And as soon as he saw his student landing his last step at a corner, he knew he was done for. He threw triple random fire-ice-lightning spells and watched as Ignis deflected them all with his daggers. Without missing a beat, he warped and immediately swept his feet off the ground. Seeing the younger man about to make a recovery, he warped again, grabbed him by his shirt with his right hand and threw him down over his shoulder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Game over,” Nyx declared, as he pinned the young Adviser down on the floor with his left hand pressing him down firmly while his other hand glowed with a shade of yellow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Moments passed as both looked at each other, their eyes filled with a sense of pride, fondness, and adrenaline. Only the sounds of their breathing and the soft cracking of the thunder spell conquered the whole room as the moon continued to shine through the training room’s multiple windows. Accepting defeat, Ignis put his daggers aside, letting it slowly disappear until his hands held on to nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You have improved, Ignis, but you still have a long way to go,” Ulric said, as he looked down at his pupil who was still lying down on the ground. He offered his hand up and waited for Ignis to take it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stared at his teacher’s hand for a bit, and with his lips pressed together, he said softly, “I’m sorry, I have disappointed you and your expectations.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“On the contrary, I’m glad,” Ulric grinned widely, his eyes sparkled with a sense of pride, “You are ahead of schedule. We can work on spellblading next time.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Spellblading, sir?” Ignis said in confusion, as he took his master’s hand and stood in front of him, quickly thanking him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let me give you a demonstration,” taking out his kukris, Nyx closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Going to his battle stance, his eyes gleamed with shades of red and orange. Then, his eyebrows raised and eyes wide in awe. His hands and daggers were on fire! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As shades of red and orange continued to glow strongly from his hands until his forearms, and splash its brilliance and illuminate on Nyx’ face, Ignis was entranced. Not just towards the new magical abilities that will be passed on to him, but to the strong and majestic hunter that he looked up to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Compared to Cor Leonis’ teachings where its main focus is on survivability, overpowering, and conquering the wilderness, Nyx Ulric’s is all about creating a preemptive strike, outwitting and bringing the enemy down to their knees, with the use of magic, speed, and mind games. Not only that, but it was also a mix of various activities. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From hitting the shooting range for target practice while using spells to playing chess all night long, Ignis almost never felt like it wasn’t just training. Unlike his other training which focuses more on politics, philosophy, and Insomnian history, training with Ulric made him feel like he was just spending time with his mentor. He felt like he was an apprentice of a famous wizard. He’s learning more and more from his teacher than anyone, and he couldn’t help but feel their training to be special. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Calling off his magic, Nyx looked at his pupil while sheathing his weapons on his back, “We’ll cover that next but until then, I’ll see you on Saturday, in the Citadel Library, you know which section. Let’s see if you’ll do better when it comes to chess first before we play around again,” his teacher said, the corner of his mouth quirked up, as he waved the young blonde goodbye, walking out of the training grounds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll see you next week Sir Ulric,” Ignis said out loud, and formally bowed facing his mentor with his hand on his chest. He continued to stare at the pavement, not wanting to see him leave, as he cannot bear the retreating form of his mentor as he leaves the premises. He doesn’t want to overthink about a certain matter every time the hunter leaves him behind. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The heart of the matter whenever he sees the man’s back, for him, it is as if he’s too far within his reach. And he couldn’t help but feel his chest ache, making him want to strive harder… just so he meets him eye to eye.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was it. This was the moment Noctis was waiting for. </p>
<p>“Hey dude,” Prompto said softly as he put a hand on his shoulder to reassure the other teen, “it’ll be good. You studied hard for it!” </p>
<p>“I know that Prom. It’s just ya’ know…” Noctis said with a slight frown, “I can’t help but be nervous. What if I actually did not pass? I’d have to fucking repeat this course for another semester!”</p>
<p>Chuckling lowly, he let his eyes continue to watch Sir Galen wrap up today’s lesson, “You know what I think,” with a lopsided grin, he continued, “He could just be teasing you. Not only he is oozing with sex appeal, I’m sure he knows how to… keep the spark alive.”</p>
<p>Looking at his best friend with his mouth agape, he was in disbelief, “Seriously? How can you say that so easily? Ugh, isn’t it weird to talk about our fucking teacher like that? Like he’s sex on legs or something!”</p>
<p>Laughing softly, he stuck his tongue out, “Well, sorry. It’s not like he can hear us anyways. And besides, after what you told me about him, I don’t think it’s weird. He is just what… like three years older?”</p>
<p>“Wait, how did you know his age?” and before the other could reply, they were cut off by a loud, commanding voice from none other than the man whom they have been talking about. </p>
<p>“Is there something wrong over there, hm?” Galen asked with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>“Ah, nothing sir! Sorry about that, please continue on!” Noctis replied, feeling slightly embarrassed about getting called out in front of the class.</p>
<p>Nodding, the Literature professor resumed his discussion on the last item that was in the final long test, but Noctis listened to it mindlessly as he thought of previous weeks of constant studying. He didn’t think that he studied that hard. It felt like he was training with Clarus! He was being pushed to his limits until he was in disbelief that he was able to do such a thing. </p>
<p>Wincing because of how he sounded, he admitted to himself that he has low esteem. But for those who think that he is arrogant as fuck just because of how he acts cool, awesome, and aloof, screw them. Let’s see how they’ll all react once they realize that they were being an ass to the son of Lucis Caelum.</p>
<p>But in all honesty, he wouldn’t be able to achieve these things if Prompto didn’t help. Right after that afternoon heart-to-heart talk over some weird soda concoctions and a weird pillow fight, his blonde best friend suggested a study date. </p>
<p>He never had this kind of mundane yet seemingly interesting experience before, as no one really invited him to do so in the past. He didn’t like relying on his classmates either, especially Prompto. He felt like he was being a bother if he did so. But after telling him what he thought, his childhood friend said otherwise, “Seriously? I’ve always wanted us to be student buddies! I thought you didn’t want to because I would have been a little too noisy!”</p>
<p>He laughed and reassured his worried friend that he was more than okay with his talkative, active side, and accepted the study date with him. </p>
<p>Next day came and both started having study dates almost every day. Besides studying for long tests, they also worked on their thesis proposal. They would ask for opinions, check each other’s paper on grammatical errors, and sometimes, test the other with questions that might come up during thesis defense.</p>
<p>He had fun, and with his friend’s consistent support, he was able to understand the literary concepts and lessons given by Sir Ares Galen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, here comes the long awaited moment since the start of the class,” the professor announced, as he took out a pile of test papers from his leather bag, putting it at the middle of his desk. He pressed his hand on top of it while facing the class. He smirked as, for a moment, he watched the class buzz with sounds of excitement or groans of distress, and waited for the class to have their full attention on him.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get this over with. I would like you, one by one, to get your long tests, here on the table, in an orderly manner, starting from the front row going back. The papers are faced down and stapled together, so do not even think about checking your classmate’s or friend’s paper here in front. Just get your paper, sit down, and chatter away once you’re on your seat,” he said out loud with a clear voice. He sat down behind his desk with his legs crossed and hands clasped together on his lap, he continued on, “Review and check it first. If there aren’t any questions or clarifications, you may leave and I’ll see you next week!” </p>
<p>Nodding at the student near the door by his left, he motioned for them to start getting their papers. As the student stood up to get his paper, the next followed and then the next. And before he knew it, people started to chatter and talk about their answers or react on their scores. Some were sighs and outbursts of relief while others were groans of frustration and defeat. Nonetheless, some left as soon as they got their results, briefly saying goodbye to the teacher.</p>
<p>It was handled in a quick and orderly manner, and the next thing Noctis knew, it was their row’s turn to go in front and get their papers. He became nervous again when he started to think that maybe, just maybe, he barely passed. Biting his lower lip, he winced a bit when it was his best friend’s turn. He watched him go down the stairs on the side, stride towards the desk, and get his long tests. But as his eyes landed on the teacher’s table, the professor’s piercing gaze had his eyes on him, meeting him midway. </p>
<p>Time seemed to seize during this seemingly bizarre circumstance. He didn’t notice the jump nor Prompto’s outbreak of cheers as he looked at his long tests while walking back to his seat. It was as if he became tone deaf to his classmates and his vision tunneled down to the man whose amber eyes were looking intensely at him. It was as though every move he made was being watched and his expression was being evaluated for any sign of discomfort, fear, or pain. </p>
<p>It was oddly familiar. He can’t seem to put a finger on it, but he has a slight nagging feeling at the back of his mind. It felt like he was being watched as if he knew he was from the roya – </p>
<p>“Hey Dox,” Prompto said softly as he interrupted his thoughts with his best friend’s hand on his shoulder, “You’re up, so good luck. You got this,” he beamed before letting him fetch his test papers.</p>
<p>He took his time on going down the stairs, with his hands snug in his jacket’s pockets and his lips forming a thin line. He could still feel Sir Galen watch him come up the platform and get his paper. And as much as possible, he avoided it and let his eyes look downcast. He wanted to look anything but affected by it. </p>
<p>As he stood in front of the table, he looked at the test papers that were faced down for a moment. This was it, it’s all or nothing. And as he was about to pick it up, he heard a playful scoff from the older man. Looking up at his professor, he saw a small, yet teasingly annoying smirk plastered on his face with his arms crossed. He was still watching him like a hawk and it was definitely starting to rub him off.</p>
<p>Glaring at him, with his mouth slightly pursed, Noctis didn’t even bother to look at his scores, and instead, took it, got down the platform and went back to his seat.</p>
<p>He could slightly still feel his professor’s eyes boring at the back of his neck, but continued to walk indifferently. As he sat down, he put the results on top of the table, still faced down.</p>
<p>He sighed for a bit as he watched the last two students take their own results and noticed that most of his classmates were gone.</p>
<p>“So…” Prompto nudged him on his side, he asked, “what did you get?”</p>
<p>“Oh… yeah,” Noctis trailed off, putting his hand on the edge of the papers. His heart was pumping hard now, as he could feel his palms getting sweaty. He was anxious of the results, making it feel like his life depended on it.</p>
<p>“Dox, come on, you got it!” Prompto said, encouraging him once he saw his friend getting nervous. But for some reason, or maybe by some crazy intuition, he felt as though whatever score Doxian got, it was going to end well. After all, if this is Sir Galen’s way of courting the young man, then he would definitely make sure he’d pass the elective.</p>
<p>Taking one quick, single, sharp breath, he closed his eyes and flipped his papers. He didn’t open his eyes as he was expecting the worst, but then his ears pricked up when he heard an outburst from his seatmate.</p>
<p>“HOLY FUCKING EOS! NO FUCKING WAY! DOX!! YOU GOT A –”</p>
<p>“Mr. Argentum, language!” Sir Galen shouted with a controlled voice. The students who haven’t left the classroom looked at the pair questioningly, wondering what it was about. </p>
<p>“Ahaha…” Prompto smiled apologetically, “Uh, sorry sir. Sorry guys! It was nothing!” he said awkwardly, as he looked around, seeing the others going back to their own business, preparing to leave the classroom.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Noctis’ negative thoughts were broken when Prompto shouted. He opened his eyes and looked at his results. Eyebrows raised and mouth agape, he saw his overall score. With a red pen, encircled and with two lines underneath, he scored a hundred on everything.</p>
<p>He fucking passed the test. No wait…. He didn’t just pass it, he ACED it! He actually made the impossible, possible!</p>
<p>Quickly flipping the pages, he skimmed through all of the essay items from all of the tests. With disbelief, he read the notes of the man, which were mostly suggestions on where he can further discuss a few concepts, but overall, he was able to answer the questions with the concepts discussed in class. </p>
<p>Skimming through the last page, his eyes caught the attention on what was at the end of it. Taken aback, he reread what was written on a blue post-it. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Faculty later. Do not be late.’ – G</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey Doxian, isn’t that…”</p>
<p>His cheeks slightly pink, he shyly glanced at his professor who stood up from his chair, taking his leather bag. And as soon as the man hopped down from the stage, his amber eyes yet again captured his. It was quick, but he felt the subtle thrill and anticipation that Sir Galen was emitting. </p>
<p>“Hooh, hoooh, looks like you have a date later buddy,” Prompto teased, his eyes wagging up and down, he let his arm rest on the table and his cheek on his fist as his body was slightly facing his shy best friend.</p>
<p>“Prom!” Noctis whispered as he looked at his friend, seeing the man leave the room out of the corner of his eye. He stood up, took his bag, and put his test papers in between two folders. “Seriously, it’s not like that! I’m pretty sure we’re just going to talk about the bet and all!”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Prompto followed the other, flinging the bag strap over his head and on his shoulder. He fixed his messenger bag on the side before walking out of the room beside Doxian. “Okay then, if it’s not a date. What do you call it? ‘Consultation with a teacher’?” Putting his arm over his best friend’s shoulders he picked on him by whispering in his ear, “Well isn’t that kinda kinky. Bro, I wouldn’t be surprised if Sir Galen is into that.”</p>
<p>His ears turning red, Noctis couldn’t help but shout, “Prompto! For Eos’ sake! Shut up!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Noctis stood in front of the door with his eyes locked on the knob. He had been standing there for a minute, as stupid and as weird as he knew he looked right now for those who have been passing by the hall, he felt nervous.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to expect, as his professor seemed unpredictable to him. He didn’t know what to say either for he didn’t even think he could pull it off and win the bet. Arts and literature had never been his strongest suit, and he would leave it all up to Prompto. But that didn’t change the fact that he aced four long tests of a humanities elective. </p>
<p>He didn’t get a chance to even think about what he wanted, what he could get from Sir Ares. After their last talk inside this room, they were at a nearly compromising position. They were close enough to hear each other breathe and possibly smell each other’s cologne. It was close enough to make him forget where he was and who the other party was. </p>
<p>Seriously, Prompto was right. When it comes to dating, most people at their age would have known what to do. They know how to flirt, do flings, make themselves attractive, and even spot people who are mutually attracted to each other. It sucks, even Prompto could do half of what he just thought of, which makes him not like everyone else. Maybe he’s just a late bloomer.</p>
<p>If he were to correlate his skills on gaming and whatever this was, he definitely doesn’t know what he’s doing which makes him a newbie. Might as well have the newbie flag on top of his head just to show how bad he has been doing. </p>
<p>‘So how is Sir Galen attracted to me again?’</p>
<p>“So how many more minutes do I have to wait for you to knock on my door?” </p>
<p>A little startled, Noctis’ thoughts came to a halt when he noticed that the door was now open and his view wasn’t on the knob anymore, but really well-endowed forearms with the sleeves folded neatly until the elbows.</p>
<p>“Actually, don’t answer that. You’ll look more suspicious if I let you stand there for a few more minutes, so just come in and let’s talk inside,” Gladio said. He stepped aside, let his student come in, and closed the door, locking the room with a soft click.</p>
<p>“So…” Gladio sat down on his chair while facing the teen who was slightly blushing with his arms crossed together defensively. He thought of somewhat teasing the raven haired at first, but when he saw him slightly chewing his lower lip and his eyes reflecting a few traces of anxiety, he knew it wasn’t the best approach to once again break the ice between them.</p>
<p>Instead, he went for the calm and relaxing approach. Smiling a little as he said softly, “I was surprised. I won’t deny that I didn’t expect that from you. What I am saying is…” Gladio stood up, confidently walked a few steps towards the anxious teen, he faced him and with a certain treble on his voice, praised him, “I’m proud of you Doxian. No student of mine has been able to pull off what you did.”</p>
<p>Noctis slowly looked up at the older man, his eyes reflecting slight uncertainty and confusion. Some kind of warm and fuzzy feeling started to bloom in his chest after hearing what had been said. Even though he didn’t know what to expect, he LEAST expected this, the young college professor singing praises of him. And he couldn’t help but blush a little more, and be a little bashful.</p>
<p>“It was a challenge, sir… and I just did the best that I could,” Noctis replied, not knowing if that was the best answer for this kind of situation… But then, what even is this kind of situation? It doesn’t feel like a normal teacher-student conversation at all.</p>
<p>“And you know what,” the dark brunette trailed off, putting his hand on the teen’s shoulder, “You should be proud of what you’ve done. Hold your head up high and own it. You deserve it.”</p>
<p>“Aah… Thanks for that, sir.”  </p>
<p>“Well, aside from that…” Gladio said with a deep voice as he stepped a bit closer. Eyeing his student, he tilted his head upwards with his index and thumb under his chin, looked into his eyes and whispered in his ear, “Do you still remember what we talked about?”</p>
<p>As if hearing his heart beat faster and the room temperature slowly turning up to a notch, he kept his gaze locked on the amber-colored eyes, he answered, “Yes, I remember. That’s the main reason why I even studied that hard.”</p>
<p>Noticing the pupils in his bright blue eyes dilating, he leaned his head a little bit closer and asked, “So…What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>“I want…” Noctis slowly answered as his mind quickly started to search for the answer he could give that would best suit as a reward for what he had achieved.</p>
<p>“Yes?” the older man pressed on, as he internally restrained himself from touching the teen a little bit more, his free arm wanting to slowly slither on the man’s waist and not let him go. His patience has already been wearing thin ever since he was discussing the answers in front of the class. He kept, as discreet as possible, stealing a glance of the young Altalune, and he cannot deny that the brooding teen became even more attractive.</p>
<p>He thought he was already attractive during the time he accepted the conditions of the bet, but when he checked his tests, he was more than impressed. His answers reflected his character as a hardworking, intelligent, and man filled with integrity. Yes, there are some points he thinks Doxian needs to improve on, but nonetheless, he was like a moth drawn to a flame.</p>
<p>“Say it clearly, Doxian… What do you want?”</p>
<p>Nervous and slightly giddy for an unknown reason, Noctis gulped for air as he answered with his mind going into a blank, “I want nothing, sir…”</p>
<p>Humming softly, Gladio’s eyes narrowed, “Is that so?” He looked at the teen for a moment until he smirked when the other kept his gaze on him and yet, did not notice that he quickly wetted his lips.</p>
<p>“I think you’re lying to me, Doxian…” his hand still on the young man’s chin, he towered over the other, making the other feel that there was no escaping what was about to happen.</p>
<p>“I think you want something.”</p>
<p>“... What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Let me show you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Gladiolus Amicitia closed the distance between them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was thanks to this experience that he learned where his preference really lies. A few years passed and his adoration towards his master grew into something more. He found it to be wrong, as it has taken an emotional toll on his heart and yet, he couldn’t help it. He was in love.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in present time, Gladio finally made his move despite knowing the multiple rules that surrounded the pair. Both Noct and Gladio would have to learn along the way on how to keep their budding relationship alive, exciting… and safe from any royal paparazzi and rumors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, finally!</p>
<p>Chapter ten is here! Honestly took me a while to finish this! Writing Iggy on this chapter is just gold for me! <br/>I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Learn the rules like a pro, so you can break them like an artist.” – Pablo Picasso</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It shouldn’t be like this. This is wrong. This isn’t right at all,’ he thought to himself</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>his body under the warm shower. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With his head down and eyes closed, Ignis Scientia braced himself with his arms on the shower wall, regulating his breathing with deep breaths. Taking his time with his few minutes of mindfulness, he slowly started feeling a bit more normal and clean. As soon as he felt a bit more grounded, he slowly opened his eyes, glancing at the water drain below, near his feet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The evidence of, in his terms, ‘after-training effect’ had been washed off and went down the drain. All that’s left now was to metaphorically scrub his mind’s gutter and literally, wash his groin area clean once more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No one knew of his predicament. He never had the guts to share it with his friend either, as it might become his undoing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was in love with Nyx Ulric. The Kingsglaive veteran. His senior. His teacher. The person whom he looked up to ever since he started training. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t foresee this, but if someone ever tells him that this was just a phase – that what he was feeling towards the Ulric was just a momentary cause of adrenaline, then he might just make sushi out of the said person’s broken limbs. If someone even had the nerve to tell him that his sexual preference was some sort of sickness, he would have replied with, in Gladiolus’ crude words, ‘If you don’t like it, suck it up.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After what he went through and felt during his self-discovery with his sexuality and his love towards his mentor, he was sure he wasn’t in doubt. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly washing his hair with the shampoo he brought, he remembered the time when he was still in denial. If he could roughly estimate when this occurred, then it would have been a month or two after learning how to spellblade.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It started with the recurring wet dreams he kept having for weeks. At first, and stating the obvious, he thought that he was interested in someone. Not being able to see the face nor hear the voice of the person, he concluded that it must be a girl from school. It seemed natural since there were more people he could interact with in school grounds rather than in the Citadel. Not only that, and not to brag, but time to time he would receive a lot of gifts from girls who wanted to get his attention.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t say no to those girls. After all, they made it just for him. If he were in their positions, he would also put all of his loving emotion into his gift for the person he likes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But as days passed by, he kept wondering who it was. There were a lot of girls whose hair was near to shoulder length and always was in some kind of ponytail. There were a lot of girls who had light honey skin tone and were somewhat tall. His dreams didn’t help. Nights passed by and he continued to see his partner as a vague figure until the next noticeable feature he could remember was their eyes being bright and blue.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was frustrated, he wanted to know, after all. The sooner he learned who he likes, the sooner he can, logically, confirm his feelings and make a move.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He did learn their identity a bit later, and it was during his time at the library together with his mentor. They were having their usual chess game near the open windows which allowed the night breeze to enter the royal library and make everything feel cold and nice. During these times, they would do three to five games with refreshments beside the chess table while talking about various topics. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had his legs crossed leaning towards the table, fully relaxed with the Master of Blades. Ignis thought of what his next move should be while he watched his mentor put his White Bishop at 5F, he stated, “Check.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis looked at the gameplay in front of him with a poker face. And as he took the Black Queen in his fingers, the cold wind blew, making his eyes sting for a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wincing out loud, Ignis couldn’t help but hurriedly take his glasses off while muttering his apologies. Lightly rubbing with his index finger, he could tell that there was something in his eye. As he was about to excuse himself to go to the nearest lavatory, his mentor stood up and assisted him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop rubbing your eye Ignis. Let me take a look,” Nyx softly said, gently grabbing his wrist to stop him. He lightly cupped Ignis’ right cheek afterwards, and leaned in to take a closer look. Trying to help remove the speck, he saw where it was and said in a low tone, “Just don’t move, it will be over in a sec.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis’ breath hitched softly as he couldn’t help but feel déjà vu while the older man remained oblivious with what was happening. His mentor’s hand felt warm, his blue eyes focused on his, and his muscular figure loomed over him, he quickly remembered his dreams and what he felt when that said person would lean over him, kiss him, and… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Astrals!’ he internally screamed as he felt his erection slowly getting hard. ‘This shouldn’t be happening. Not at this moment. No, there has to be some mistake! Is this who I seriously… EOS!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, I think I got it. Try to blink Ignis, it should be fine now… hey, are you okay?” Nyx looked down at his one and only pupil, whose shoulders were tense and lips drawing a hard line.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not looking his teacher in the eye, he tried to blink, as it no longer hurt. He muttered, “I’m alright. Thank you, Sir Ulric.” After that, Ignis tried to feign indifference as they resumed their game of chess despite his alarming discovery of his possible sexuality. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For days, he was in denial that he was gay. He shouldn’t be. He was usually in an environment that had a good amount of the female population, and he was one of the well sought out guys in school. After his discovery, he started to decline any offers for romantic dates, and it became known as the girls started a rumor that he was seeing someone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was seeing someone alright, on a regular basis. Every night, almost every day. One of the deadliest and talented Kingsglaive soldiers. What’s more, it didn’t help that he kept getting a raging hard every time he woke up after a wet dream with him in it. It just made it harder for him to believe what he wanted to believe – that he wasn’t, for the love of Ifrit, a homosexual! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But he knew himself the best. He was a logical person, and he hated that side of him as of the moment. As much cringe as it gave him to just think about it, he might as well test himself to see if he was truly gay or not. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friday night came and right after having a quick dinner with Gladiolus, he went straight home to his apartment, took a shower, and settled himself in front of his laptop in his study. With his jaw clenched and his brows furrowed, he opened an incognito tab and typed the most popular pornographic website on the address bar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the site loaded, it felt like his eyes were on fire. Indecent was just one mild term to put it as tons of video snapshots were shown on the first page of the site. Ignis wanted to hurl from just the idea of the actions of what he was doing right now, but instead, filled with determination, he looked for a video that might suit his taste.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ignis Scientia, you are in heap of trouble,’ he said to himself as he was able to finally find a video that he liked. It was an instant hard on for him. After all, it was like his dream. The video had a screenshot of a blonde man on all fours, taking the cock of a black haired man with hands grabbing his partner on each side.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>During that night, he didn’t just masturbate once since his erection didn’t go down after watching the pornographic video. Every time he stroked himself, he kept imagining it was him </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and his mentor in the video. He kept imagining how it would feel like to be with someone like Ulric.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Turning the shower knob counter clockwise, Ignis took the towel that was placed near the door and wrapped it around his waist. He took the other towel to dry his hair and sighed loudly. He didn’t know which was worse: Pining over a certain Kingsglaive that has been haunting his mind for more than two years now or imagining himself to be the receiver and masturbating on his first pornographic video multiple times. His eyes were focused on the black haired man who was on top of the other, groaning in pleasure while thrusting hard inside his partner.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Scoffing at his ridiculous thoughts, he didn’t know if the choice even mattered. He was in love with Nyx Ulric. He’d been wanting him for years, unconsciously and consciously so. During and after training, his body would react to him accordingly, especially after. He would wrap his hand around his cock and pump himself to oblivion until he ejaculates at the thought of his mentor taking and claiming him hard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Painfully and horribly so, he also felt as if it was some sort of taboo. He had broken a few rules already anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s just a matter of time. If I do not settle my feelings towards him soon, I might as well confess.’ Ignis thought, his young heart soaring at the possibility that his teacher might and would finally look at him that way – as more than a student, as an equal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time stopped for both of them and everything else was forgotten by the standing pair who were in each other’s arms, kissing slowly and making this moment count.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was tender, slow, and sweet. Gladio didn’t want it to end…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither did Noctis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct closed his eyes, and let his bag strap slowly come off from his shoulder, hearing it land on the floor with a soft thud. With the weight gone, he hooked his arm around his neck. Tiptoeing, he pressed his lips on the other man’s, moaning loudly when he felt his lower lip being gently suckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his left arm around the teen’s waist, Gladio continued to kiss him as his head tilted to the side. His other hand sensually traveled to his jawline, he lightly touched his neck towards the back until his hand tangled in Noct’s soft hair, cradling his head on his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting heavily, Noct slowly broke their kiss with his arm still dangling around the tall man’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio eyed his student with full desire, he asked “Can I call you Dox?” His fingers lightly massaged the other’s scalp, waiting for his answer. He hummed in approval when he heard a soft purr from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct’s lips were partly open and his shoulders slightly lax, he weakly voiced out, “Ah… yes. You can call me that, sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling at the title from his student, Gladio commented with a tease, “We are way past that Dox,” tucking a few strands behind his ear, he said in a deep, sultry voice – “Call me Ares.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeks turned from pink to a nearly bright red, Noctis felt his heart flutter. It sounded very intimate after all. Licking his lips, he tried out saying his teacher’s first name loud and clear, “Yes, of course Ares.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber eyes narrowed, he looked at his pink lips then neck. He whispered in his ear, “Say my name one more time Dox.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… Ares.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dox,” Gladio leaned closer until their nose slightly touched, with his lips nearly pressing the other’s. He said with a certain treble in his voice, “Slightly open your mouth for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis followed what was asked, despite feeling curious at the odd request. Parting his lips, the senior student couldn’t help but moan softly from the tender and relentless ministrations from the other. His breath hitched as he felt the taller man masterfully slip his tongue inside his mouth. Letting his teacher dominate the kiss, Noct let his eyes close once more. He kissed him back clumsily but filled with passion. His hands clutching his teacher’s biceps, he didn’t care if it looked like he was clinging unto him. He wanted to continue feeling this way, especially when he felt Ares gently suck his tongue, slowly dancing around with his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mmn… so this is what a French kiss is? Fuck. This is making me dizzy,’ Noctis thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, Gladio broke their lip lock after a long and sweet session with the raven haired. His eyes focused only on the raven haired teen, he quickly met his blue eyes. His parted lips somehow even more red than before and slightly bruised from their intense kissing, he grunted in approval at the way Doxian looked – stunning, out of breath, and insanely hot. Letting his thumb gently rub the other’s lower lip, the tall man asked with his soft deep voice, “I have to ask Doxian… was that your first kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt as if he couldn’t find his voice, Noctis could only nod, his cheeks slightly pink and his eyes meeting the other’s gaze. He could feel how close they were, especially with his teacher’s arm around his waist, “I mean… those were my first two kisses in this lifetime so far...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio hummed, liking the fact that he was his first. Feeling a little possessive, he didn’t let go of his hold on him. Instead, he gently massaged his lower back, soothing him. “Did you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze focused at the bright amber eyes, he didn’t notice his teacher’s question. It was like his mind got transported to seventh heaven, after all. It was a mind blowing experience, especially when someone’s first kiss was with a really handsome looking professor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man chuckled softly at the teen’s unresponsive reply. Seeing him dazed and very much emitting an afterglow. “Listen Doxian, I’ll be truthful with you,” Gladio said in his deep voice as his hands slid from the teen’s shoulders to his arms, just above the elbows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out the slightest shiver, he couldn’t help but feel sensitive to how warm Ares’ hands were. Every touch from the man gave him a tingling sensation that he couldn’t help but slowly succumb to. Not noticing the other man eyeing him lustfully, he replied in a small voice, “Okay, I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from getting distracted by the other even more.  “I am interested in you… Quite interested in you, in fact,” hearing his student’s breath hitch, he continued – “but let’s face it, there are rules. Right now, I am pretty sure I have broken a ton of them already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The realization came like someone threw ice cold water on him or maybe, casted a blizzard spell on him until he had frostbite. It started to crash down on Noctis. It was true. They broke the rules and even went for it. Astrals, he felt like he even broke ROYAL PROTOCOL due to this… whatever this is! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio watched his student’s face morph from being love struck to being in panic and in horror, but he completely understood more than anyone else how much the rules mattered. Discipline was one of the values he first learned from his father, after all. It was ingrained into his core, his life. But one of the things he learned when he started training and hunting with Cor... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that, rules are there for reason... and the reason can be breaking those rules.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also know you are a senior, and the reality is that you won’t be here for long.” Gladio said, his mind started to think of ways on how they can see each other off campus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puzzled, the teen asked, “What are you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m saying is… yes, there are rules, but I’d rather be creative with how we could make this work,” the professor smirked – “In short, I would like to go out with you and see where this goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct blinked, not sure if he heard it correctly. “Come again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to date you. Be your lover, if you accept of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly tilting his head to the side, Noct’s eyebrows furrowed. He was a little bewildered that a professor would go so far as jeopardizing his job just to date his student. “What about… like you said? Rules and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And like I said, we’ll be creative and go around it.” Gladio raised his eyebrow, “Of course, we can’t be seen with each other every day around the campus. We still have to maintain our distance and our usual interactions as teacher and student but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I got you… I got us.” Gladio said reassuringly, as he put his hands on the teen’s shoulders. “So what do you say, Dox? Go out with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Noct uttered hesitantly, “I don’t know a thing or two about… dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am on the same page as you.” Gladio said as he kept on reassuring the other. It was natural to be hesitant in this kind of scenario. In his student’s eyes, he wasn’t just anyone. He was the older one who appeared to have a lot more experience on these things. To top it off, he was his instructor and the whole situation by itself wasn’t mundane.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio said in a slight teasing tone, “It’s not like I know how to date a student, Doxian. Listen, this is a new thing for me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking at his teacher, he couldn’t help but chuckle softly on how ridiculous it would sound if Ares did know how to go around the ground rules and everything. That would have been a creepy thing to think of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Date me, Dox.” Gladio said, letting his hand stroke Doxian’s cheek. He patiently waited for an answer while he admired the raven beauty in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart pounding fast, Noctis bit his lower lip gently. He couldn’t deny it. It is dangerous and scandalous, but he wanted this. He wouldn’t let the older man kiss him if he didn’t want to. This would have marked as his first relationship that he would have – no. It will be the one and only romantic relationship that he will have. He knew that once everyone knew who he was, everything would change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘This was his chance. His chance to fully experience how it is to be someone’s… boyfriend? Partner? Lover? What’s the right term for this anyways? Chuckling at his own silliness, it didn’t matter. He’ll learn on the way, as he has learned how to live in the past. No longer in doubt, his blue eyes shined bright, it was clear what he wanted. He stared at the man and said in confidence, “Let’s give it a try then. Like you said, we’re both new to this…Ares. I may fuck up here and there, but I’ll learn along the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whistling at the raven teen, Gladio couldn’t help but get interested with Dox even more. ‘He’s got spunk indeed. And he has the mouth to match with it,’ Gladio thought to himself, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter when the next thing he almost thought about where else those red pouty lips would look delicious on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not letting his student have all of that bravado, “Then first order of business,” he took his phone out from his back pocket, grinned wolfishly, and gave his phone to his student – “Put your number in here. Fastest way to contact you.” He winked at him, earning a very adorable red blush from Doxian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct took the older man’s phone and started to input his contact details. Giving the phone back to his professor, he was met with a big smile. Gladio took his phone back, flirtatiously winking at him one more time. “Now that’s done…” he leaned closer to his student’s face once more and cheekily said, “next order of business, a kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before Gladio could feel the other’s lips back on his, a knock came from the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Whoever the fuck that was and with the almighty might of Titan, I will break his neck for interrupting my time with – ’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are in there, G. Open the door this instance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On second thought, he can’t break this certain someone’s neck. He’d get his throat slit first then bleed out to death, before he can even make a move. Ah, there’d be no more really good, top quality breakfast, lunch, afternoon snack, dinner, camp food…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep. He’s that important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio looked at Dox, seeing his shoulders tense as he had a panicked look on his face, he whispered in his ear, “Relax. Just quickly fix your hair and sit on the chair. Get your bag,” kissing his forehead, he smirked – “I got you, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis nodded as he quickly took his bag as his teacher answered back at the visitor, “Yeah, yeah, am here. Hold your horses now.” Noct sat on the chair, as instructed and curiously watched the scene unfold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio opened the door and was met with a slightly annoyed look and a frown. He smirked, “What do I owe you this lovely visitation, Specs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It took you more than your usual seconds to open the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on now. You’re the only one who would notice. Anyways, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there someone in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes diverted at the young Shield’s background, he noticed a raven haired teen who was sitting on a chair. “Ah,” fixing his glasses, he kept his gaze at him – “My apologies about that Doxian. You hearing our usual raillery must have made you feel out of place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheepishly, Noct gave a small smile while he replied loud enough for both to hear, “No, it’s okay sir. It’s pretty entertaining… to watch, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis chuckled. He did know that the student body was always entertained whenever they saw him and Gladio converse. After all, they look and act very much opposite to each other. They looked like an enigma – it was like there was a secret behind how the two of them could stand side by side despite the differences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Doxian is your student?” Gladio asked, a little shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis looked at Gladio and deadpanned said, “You must have forgotten. I told you earlier on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, now. Don’t be mad.” Gladio said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. They were still standing by the doorway, and he thanked Eos that Ignis wasn’t getting weirded out by why he hadn't invited him in. It must be because it looked as though he had an unfinished business with Doxian, so he thought he must be intruding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Unfinished business alright,’ Gladio thought to himself. He coughed, going back to the main point at hand, “Anyways, I know there’s a reason why you came here. What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” Ignis looked at his watch, he calculated the time that they can leave and meet up downstairs. “I thought of inviting you for an early night out dinner. My treat. Shall we meet downstairs in an hour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows raised, Gladio’s gears started to work fast. Ignis inviting him for dinner before Friday was odd. Not just that, he could have just sent him a text for this. The fact that he went his way to knock on his door was something else. His friend must not have wanted him to say no to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the background, Noct watched what was happening, and he couldn’t help but feel like he was riding a mini roller coaster of emotions. At first, he was curious and intrigued with how both of his professors interact. He was able to watch it up close and it really was something else. They weren’t just close, they were REAL close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he heard that his… </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover</span>
  </em>
  <span> was invited by his thesis adviser, he felt intimidated and slightly jealous. He was intimidated because he couldn’t see himself confidently asking the older man for a dinner out that easily. He felt like he would have to, at least, practice how he was going to say it. Not just that, he felt like he wasn’t confident enough to just bring him out for dinner and keep him interested at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was jealous because he wanted to be in Sir Metis’ shoes. He liked their moment a while ago, but he felt that he wanted to get out and learn more about Ares. Sure, they just started a few minutes ago but he thought that like any other relationship, it is best to learn about the person whom you are in it with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” Gladio cleared his throat as he lost his focus for a small moment. He smiled while answering, “Yeah, sure thing. I’ll meet you downstairs. Prepare your wallet, I’ll be eating real well tonight then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis shook his head and in humor, made a comeback, “At least do not forget to bring your table manners. I wouldn’t want to be seen with a feral beast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now! My table manners are just fine, thank you very much!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later then, G.” Ignis nodded at his best friend while smirking at him. He turned his attention to Doxian at the back and gave him a stern look – “Don’t forget next week is your first draft’s deadline. I expect a well-detailed thesis, Mr. Altalune.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct gulped, seeing how dead serious his adviser was despite his upbeat look. He was indeed a terror teacher who’s brilliant and intelligent to the boot. “Y-yes sir. I’ll submit at the date that you gave me,” he stuttered a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis nodded, saying goodbye to the pair before walking straight back to his own office to finish the tasks needed to be done before they leave. Gladio, on the other hand, watched his friend’s retreating figure before closing and locking the door. Gladio turned around with a grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were we? Oh yes, this was where we were,” and before Noct could say anything, he found himself once again, in the older man’s arms… being kissed and held tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind drifted off as his arms wrapped around his neck and he slowly responded to the kiss. Rules be damned. Royalty protocol be damned. Right now, what mattered was being able to experience this bliss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we had dinner and it was great, Specs. However, don’t get me wrong…” Gladio said as he walked side by side with the blonde who kept looking straight to where they were going. “But we both know that something is up so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was around seven in the evening, and the night breeze felt cold. It was already midway through the autumn season, and people started to wear scarves around their necks or wear cozy coats to keep themselves warm. The Adviser and Shield were walking to one of the best and classiest food streets around Insomnia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis averted the upcoming conversation, which Gladio thought he did, as he kept a neutral expression along the way. “There is this desert place that I would like us to go to, Gladiolus. I suddenly have a sweet tooth. Let’s get cake perhaps? And then we can have coffee at my apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Whatever you like,” Gladio said as he took a quick glance of concern towards his friend. It wasn’t the aversion that concerned him nor his want to treat him at one of the best reviewed places in downtown Insomnia. It was the unsaid want of having the tall man’s company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments passed as they continued to walk past a few food joints and small boutiques. As they crossed the street and were almost near their destination, Ignis finally spoke. “Today’s a special day you could say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Gladio asked, thinking of any important dates he might have forgotten, so far none came into mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when I told you that I was gay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… What about it?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Ignis stopped his tracks and said in a</span> <span>hushed tone. He smiled softly, “Today was the day I confessed to him.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows raised and his eyes widened, Gladio looked at his friend who gazed up at the dark night sky. He knew the story after all, and it was still a privilege for him to know this side of the young Scientia. He always believed that to see one’s vulnerability, is the highest privilege that any person could have. It would have to mean that the person would have trusted you a hundred percent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile on his face, Gladio put his arm on the blonde man’s shoulders, and quickly kissed him at the side of his head, not caring about the onlookers staring at them in awe. He replied with the same hushed and caring tone, “Is that so? Well, don’t worry Iggy. Let’s go to that dessert place you were talking about. What kind did you want us to get as take out? I wouldn’t mind cheesecake. Fuck Cor’s Beast Diet, right now. What we need is some comfort food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis lightly scoffed at Gladio’s comment at Leonis’ instructions, knowing that he could get in trouble if his instructor heard about this. However, his heart melted with how caring Gladio could be despite his brawn looks. He didn’t have to further explain what he wanted, and he was grateful for that. It was a great night, and it was best to spend it with his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are lucky the Marshal wasn’t here. He would have had you hanged... but I was thinking of berry cheesecake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Guiding Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s been three years since Ignis fell for Nyx Ulric. He remembered what he said to himself – he tried to forget his emotions.<br/>Time passed, and it was still there.<br/>So he decided to tell him. He just hoped the Astrals would watch over him through the bright stars of Insomnia.<br/>He wanted to be ready on what’s to come.</p>
<p>This is the first part of chapter eleven.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this took me a while. I had an internal debate with this chapter when it doesn't follow the format I have been doing. </p>
<p>I am thankful for Nightflower and Elilium. Both have helped me on deciding, as this particular flashback is a major influence on Ignis' life.<br/>You guys are awesome! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Don’t cry when the sun is gone… because the tears won’t let you see the stars” – Violeta Parra</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Today is Nyx Ulric’s birthday.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Today is also the day that Ignis Scientia will confess his feelings towards his mentor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He prepared for this. From the presents to the new recipehs he created and mastered, he also practiced the way he would say his lines in front of the mirror. He’s been preparing for weeks, thinking of every possible approach to ensure his success. He didn’t want to mess up, as it was his one and only chance to show him his feelings. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was also his first time confessing to someone. This fact alone just gave him even more pressure about what he was about to do. He wanted it to be perfect. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He still had many doubts, of course. He wasn’t sure if this day was the best day to confess. He also wasn’t sure how emotionally prepared he is to have his mentor hear what he has to say. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tonight was a full moon, and the stars were shining bright, making the clear dark skies sparkle all over Insomnia. It was a great night and the setting was perfect, as it was also the best evening to train at the training grounds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No other soldiers were in sight, the sounds of singing blades echoed the training area. The quick pitter-patter of footwork was synchronized together with the continuous clash of kukris and polearm. Soft grunts and shouts can also be heard, as the teen tried to best his mentor while the senior Kingsglaive continued to test his student. It was just the two of them, like any other night. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was exhilarating – this kind of training that gives off the feeling of playfulness and danger. Both fighters knew each other’s signature moves. Nyx knew Ignis’ telltale as Ignis knew the senior Kingsglaive had a lot more tricks up his sleeve. The blonde teen had to continuously be on guard, as he knows very well that he doesn't have the upper hand. On the other side of the area, the black haired man kept a mix of offense and defense, refining his student’s capabilities.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both of their expressions were void of any emotion. It wasn’t because they found their training boring, but there was just something in it to look forward to. It was their small and intimate get-together in order to celebrate Nyx’s birthday. Hence, Ignis started to play aggressive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Eyeing at the dog tag that was dangling on his mentor’s neck, he switched his weapons to his primary ones, showing to his mentor his apparent impatience and desire. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hm,” Nyx tutted, eyeing his student’s stance. He changed his position to an offensive one, taunting Ignis, “then we better end this. I don’t like eating cold food, you know.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyebrow gave a small twitch, he frowned at that comment. He did make sure that the bag he put the special bento boxes filled with his cooking was heat insulated… right? Wait, he never even thought of this. For how many hours does the food remain warm? Ifrit’s Hellfire, what a novice mistake!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Feeling slightly annoyed he could see his mentor’s small upward curve by the corner of his lips, he knew that his taunt was effective. He wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, so he made a quick decision to do a frontal charge. The young Adviser overclocked and started to make an attempt to slow his mentor down by using ice spellblading techniques. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Each movement he made was a breeze of cold blue air, momentarily freezing the ground and frosting the ends of his mentor’s clothing. His piercing green eyes glanced at the necklace that was on the older man’s neck, looking for the chance to finally grab it from him. Every move each of the fighters made was a move to get closer to the objective at hand. The goal that needed to be achieved was to be able to schemingly take each other’s dog tag necklace while protecting and keeping his own with a given hour time limit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nearly three minutes left and he still hasn’t even touched his mentor’s necklace. He winced loudly as he felt a fire spell graze his left side, throwing him off along with his combo and overclock. He took a defensive stance as he saw Ulric start to warp, aiming at his momentary weak side. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was partly his fault, Ignis thought to himself. He was pretty much distracted by how beautiful and flawless his mentor moves. Every training session was an exercise of his whole being, including his racing heart. There always seemed to be something new to him, and yet he should be old enough to control his emotions and usually, his raging hard on after training. But then again… he has always been distracted ever since he figured out his interest in him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s been distracted for more or less… three years now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You lose again.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And before Ignis could respond accordingly, he was disarmed by a swift yet powerful hit from a magical shield coming from below, his daggers flying off in the air. The blonde teen was shoved backward, hitting his abdominal core with his mentor’s large left shoulder. His dog tag was lost. Nyx took it while he was being powerfully pushed back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis winced as he felt his backside hit the ground while his daggers were caught by his mentor, who was quick enough to keep his kukris in his leather holster. Nyx was smirking at him and with his eyebrow raised in slight amusement. He sighed loudly. He stood up, feeling a bit annoyed with himself. The fact that he got distracted AND miscalculated… this was for thinking about personal matters while training. He should have learned by now, really. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, similar to Gladiolus, he was also stubborn, no matter how subtle it was. No matter the form it takes, he would charge it as his way of stubbornness and childishness. He was only seventeen after all. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s try again next week.” Nyx said, letting the daggers disappear from his grip, Ignis reclaimed his weapons, while he returned the dog tag back to his student. He added in an undertone, “Truthfully, I was also a little distracted.” Nyx afterwards quickly coughed a bit while looking at the canvas bag that Ignis brought with him from the corner of his eye. His student stood up and brushed the dirt off of his tight black bottoms. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shall we have dinner?” Nyx said with a controlled voice, trying to cover his excitement for the food Ignis prepared for him this year.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah, yes.” Ignis felt his cheeks become a little warm as both withdrew from training and went to where he safely placed the things he prepared for this particular day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both sat down on the pavement, facing each other. Ignis took the bento boxes out while Nyx took his gloves off, shoving it down into his pocket without a care. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Every year, Ignis would always prepare something for him, which was usually boxed lunch. They would usually eat it together after training, considering it as dinner, and talk about anything, it didn’t have to be about royal duties either.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For Nyx, it was always a treat. It wasn’t the fact that he would always get a taste of his student’s cooking nor the fact that he would always prepare a different set every time. It was the fact that it was the only time they allowed themselves to indulge and rest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unlike the young Adviser’s birthday, Nyx would allow him to freely celebrate it however he wanted (which would always end up to be their usual training), the time where both parties seemed to be excited the most for was always after their training. They make it a point to treat themselves and take their time rather than remind themselves than time flies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What did you make this time?” Nyx asked casually, curious for what he was to eat this time when Ignis started to open the bento box one by one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I thought of going for a few things this year,” Ignis said as he opened the lunch box from the top. It was a three-level bento box, and he nervously started to lift each level, putting each box together side by side. Then, he started to explain what he prepared for their intimate dinner,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“On the first box we have here on my right. I thought of going for something light. Hence, I went for mostly sashimi and sushi of various fish. Second box in the middle is where the main entrée is. I mostly used Garula meat and was able to procure a few Griffon eggs. Basically, I did a top half seared, bottom half sashimi-prepared of one-point-five inch of Garula steak with sweet pepper sauce and pickled radish on the side. I also whipped us a light Griffon egg and potato salad. And for our dessert found on my left, I made us your favorite. It is berry cheesecake.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis felt himself blush lightly, knowing that he overdid himself this year. It was perfect. It was extravagant. It wasn’t his usual. Heck, even Nyx knew that, but it may have tipped him off that there must have been some kind of reason why he made so much food. But right now, he didn’t need to know that just yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ignis, this is… a lot,” his eyes taking in all of Ignis’ delicious and beautiful dishes, Nyx asked politely, not wanting to sound like a man who’s dying to eat, “May I start trying them out?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why yes, of course! Sir Ulric, feel free! Oh, and also!” Ignis takes out a single thin birthday candle from the bag, sticks it in the middle of the berry cheesecake and does a small fire spell. After he lit the candle, he smiled at his mentor and said sweetly, “Happy birthday Sir Ulric. Make a wish.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing the light of the small candle flicker, Nyx smiled. He thanked Ignis before he blew the fire out, quickly looking up at the stars, hoping that the Astrals had heard his wish.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Moments passed as they ate dinner together, and both relished their moment. Comments of “this is really good! How did you create this recipeh”, “how’s Gladiolus coming along,” or “have you considered being a captain,” and “don’t you dislike sweets? I hope the cake isn’t that sweet,” continued on during dinner. It was a simple and great meal, and yet it was more than enough for them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Nyx took another bite of the berry cheesecake, Ignis still felt surprised when Nyx told him just now something about the berry cheesecake, which melted his heart a bit. He never had the heart to ask it until now, but it was true that Nyx never really liked sweets. He would usually skip dessert and would go straight for the hot drinks, but when Ignis tried to make berry cheesecake four or five years ago, it became the only dessert that his mentor would gladly eat and get seconds of. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was flattered really. At that time, it was also his first try at a cheesecake. He didn’t have any other person that he could give the last three slices to as he shared the rest with his classmates and Gladio earlier on. He was going to bring it home with him until Nyx saw that he had an extra bag with him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next day came and he received an early text message. It was short, but it gave him enough push to perfect it just for his mentor’s taste buds and make one during his birthday. The text was, ‘Hey Ignis. Save me a slice when you make it next time.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quickly thinking about it, it might have been the time he started to fall for him. He did remember feeling a little flushed and motivated the next few days. He could remember Gladio whining about eating the same cake for the next few days, as he couldn’t seem to even notice the difference between all of them.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They took their time until there was nothing left in any of the bento boxes. On cue, Ignis took out a large insulated bottle from the bag and poured hot green tea for the both of them. They drank in content for some time, and after they started to clean up by rearranging the boxed lunch together once again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That was great Ignis. I don’t think anyone can really top your cooking at this rate,” Nyx complimented, filled with pride on how his pupil has become for many years. “I will say this though, I can never get tired of eating that berry cheesecake. I think this is the only day that I will fully consider as a cheat day.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis chuckled a bit, putting the empty bento box inside the bag, “I’m sure you have done a different kind of cheat day, Sir Ulric. I hear that you also hold your liquor well.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nyx scoffed, pouring himself another cup of green tea. “Captain loves to drink, as the other juniors. In my mind, I’m responsible for them if something happens. So I have to build up my tolerance.” Drinking the whole cup like it was sake, he kept his eye on the blonde teen. Once he finished, he added, “But between this and partying with them, I’d take this any day.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis felt flustered, once again. He coughed a bit, forcing himself to think that his mentor meant nothing but facts. He meant it platonically. Nothing more than that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Which reminds me…’ Ignis thought to himself as he was looking at the small box that was in the other compartment of the bag. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sir Ulric,” Ignis started off, getting the black haired man’s attention. “I have something else to give you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nyx blinked owlishly, mildly surprised, “Is there? Well alright.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His heart started to pound faster, Ignis carefully took out a box that was a gift wrapped with a plain silver wrapper and tied with a ribbon of the same color. He held it towards his mentor and steadily said, “This is for you.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes wide, he looked at the box. He was indeed surprised now. This was the first time Ignis gave him a present for his birthday. Taking it slowly, he knew he was being watched as he carefully unwrapped and opened the box.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eos, above. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Inside the box and underneath the white translucent glassine paper was a pair of black leather gloves. With the strong yet pleasant smell of the fresh leather, his mind clicked as he saw the quality of the garment. He carefully took it out of the box and looked at the stitches near the hem of the gloves and felt the leather inside. He was right. Its quality was top of the line, as he could feel a slight material that was inside the gloves. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As a magic user, he needed gloves that could endure the remains of the magic spells he casts through his hands. It was hard to find good ones, as it is well known to magic users that the lower the quality, the easier it was for the glove to break down. It could either be burned to a crisp, ripped due to lightning, or stick to his skin from frostbite. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For sure, Ignis knew of this. He was a magic user, an upcoming spellblade master, and an excellent fighter. He taught the basics to him well, even what to look for when it comes to these simple things. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And here they were, coming to a full circle. He was given a pair of combat gloves for his birthday. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sure about this? I mean, this present is…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Relieved, Ignis felt warmth bubble in his chest as he saw his teacher’s subtle expression of happiness. “I am a hundred percent sure, sir.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking at his student with sincere and bright eyes, Nyx said in a deep voice, “Thank you. I’ll be using this starting tomorrow.” Carefully putting the leather gloves in his pocket, he put the ripped wrapping paper and ribbon aside, thinking about also bringing it with him later. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis, on the other hand, remained silent as he checked off the gift giving on his mental list. Now comes the next part… confession time. Despite the fact that he planned all of these two weeks prior, he knew that anything could go wrong as it was his first time to tell someone his feelings. It wasn’t like anyone would know how to perfectly execute such a thing on their first time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He still has a lot to learn, and one of them was adapting to unpredictability. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gathering his courage and schooling his expression to how he had practiced for days, he said, “Sir Ulric… I know it’s your birthday but I also would like to tell you something.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is that right?” his full attention once again on Ignis, Nyx smiled at him softly, interested in why his student became so serious. “What would you like to tell me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Silently breathing, he steadied his beating heart while he had his hands clasped on his lap. He said slowly, “You see sir, I have looked up to you for years. I am more than grateful that you have become my master, as I have learned a lot from you. And as time flew by, it gave me the desire to be able to stand next to you…” seeing his mentor’s eyes soften, he gathered all of his courage for even more, not wanting to stop what he has started, “I am interested in you. As in, sir… I... I am…” there was no way to go directly to the point but with these words – “I like you. I like you, romantically speaking.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nyx’s eyes widened slightly and his mouth parted a little, he was surprised with what just happened, especially since he decided to do it on his birthday. Now he understood why Ignis was like this. All of the gift giving and the preparation -- it was a surprise for him. And from how Ignis looked with his shoulders tensed and his eyebrows furrowed, he was more than anxious to hear what he had to say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis waited. He waited for anything at all. He knew what the outcome would be anyways… but knowing it has always been different from experiencing it. He could feel like his heart slowly breaking as the seconds passed by, as he continued to wait for even his mentor to say anything. Even a hitch of breath or a small movement from his hand was fine. As long as he knew he wouldn't be hated.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Was this his punishment for keeping what he felt for so long just to himself? Was it for being gay? Or was it for the person he chose to love?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m flattered Ignis…” Nyx started, his eyes looking down at his clasped hands. He carefully thought of what to say next, “I didn’t think that this was going to happen to me, especially on my birthday. I am surprised. But Ignis – no, don’t make that face.” Nyx silently cursed at himself as he saw how crestfallen his student was. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes weren’t looking at him but down the floor. His shoulders tensed, he was biting his lower lip. Nyx could see even the smallest detail. Ignis was trying his best not to cry and put a straight face on. He was trying to be an adult for this… and yet he looked more like he was suffocating, as if he was holding his breath until he spoke. It was as if whatever he said would be a death sentence for him… but that wasn’t the case at all! That wasn’t what he wanted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Feeling desperate to set things straight, he sat closer beside his student and held his hands. He whispered his name, hoping to get his attention, “Ignis, Ignis… look at me. Look at me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly lifting his head to look at his mentor, he couldn’t find his voice to say that he was listening. He instead, nodded at him, silently telling him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nyx, who was careful with his words, continued to look his student straight in the eye, while telling him what he had thought for years with a sense of tenderness and sensitivity in his voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I will be honest with you. I’ve known for quite some time that you’ve liked me. I just didn’t expect that you’d say something about it as I know you would feel conflicted about it but Ignis please listen,” gently pressing on Ignis’ hands with his warm ones, his gaze didn’t waver – “I am honored to have such feelings from you. I’ve known you since you were eleven, when you started to train under my wing, and I know that the feelings you have for me are genuine and overwhelming. But as… glad as I am that you have such emotions for me, as your mentor and as a senior Kingsglaive, I cannot accept them.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing as he still had his student’s attention, he took his gloves off and put his hands on top of his student’s. He showed him his palms, laying it on top of Ignis’, he said with a calm voice, “These hands are the reason why I cannot accept it. I have a duty to uphold. I owe King Regis for everything he has given me. I would do what is necessary just so I can pay my debt. As much as I want to be selfish, I cannot.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nyx, as tender as possible, put his hand at the back of Ignis’ neck. He leaned closer as he pulled him to a loose hug, letting his student’s head rest on his shoulder. He didn’t want his student to see his sad, painful and yet hopeful face either, “But for you, you have a chance Ignis. You still have that chance to be selfish in your own terms. You can still think for yourself. Right now, this is the only way for me to show my affection to you. As a teacher, a senior Kingsglaive, and someone who has watched you grow up for years.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Few moments passed, and both still didn’t let go of their position. Nyx waited for Ignis to calm down as the other continued to breathe slowly, still fighting his tears to stop them from falling. Ignis said under his breath, no matter how small his voice sounds like, “I am sorry that I have ruined your night, sir.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ruined it? No, I don’t think it was you who ruined it. I did.” Nyx said as he slowly let go of his student who had his glazed green eyes looking at him. He gave him a tender half-smile, “Thank you for the gifts you have given me. They were more than enough,” lightly patting Ignis’ head, he chuckled as he could see a slight flicker of annoyance from his eyes as he did. “Are you alright?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A little better sir.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s good…” Nyx nodded. As he was just about to say something, his phone rang. Quickly excusing himself, he stood up and took the call while his back turned at his student.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On the other hand, Ignis thought about the situation. It... didn’t really end that bad. It was apparent that Sir Ulric wasn’t disgusted with him at least. Still, it hurt to get rejected, no matter the form of the rejection.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, but I have to go,” Nyx sighed loudly, as he took out his worn gloves from the left pocket, exchanging its place with his phone. “Apparently, some of the juniors have been waiting for me. They did some sort of a surprise get-together downtown, with the captain too. I’ll have to make a run for it.” He took one last concerned look on Ignis, he asked, “Will you be alright?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be alright sir,” plastering a smile on his face, Ignis relaxed his shoulders a bit, knowing that his teacher’s eyes can be as sharp as a Griffon if he wanted to be. “I’ll take care of this first, so I’ll see you on our next training session sir.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright then,” Nyx waved goodbye to his student, walking his way towards the exit. As he knew that he was being watched, he said loudly, “Do me a favor Ignis. A huge one.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes sir?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get used to calling me Nyx already. It’s been years. I told you that since the beginning, so drop it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah… yes sir. You have. I’ll make the necessary adjustments.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good.”   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without warning, Ignis blurted out loud “If the circumstances were different, would you have considered?” He stood up, waiting for an answer as Nyx stopped walking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis watched him and with a poker face, the older man slowly turned around. Nyx walked towards his pupil with big strides, and also without a warning, he lifted his student’s chin up and briefly kissed him on the lips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stunned, Ignis’ breath hitched as he felt his heart keep hammering out loud in his chest, and the lips on his mentor pressed on his. His mind just short-circuited as he just stood there, his eyes wide when Nyx stepped back and looked at him, still poker-faced. But in his blue eyes though, he could see it. He could see what he wanted to convey, however silent it was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Time flies, Ignis.” Nyx said softly, as he turned his back to him and looked up the clear dark skies, “If and when that time comes, we’ll know. Maybe when we get reincarnated. I wouldn’t know. But right now, what I want you to do is simply,” letting his student watch, he took his worn out gloves off, and started wearing the new ones – “live freely Ignis. Live, have fun, and reach for the stars. Live with your head held up high until the crown calls for you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He started walking away from his student and towards the exit. Before he reached the gates, he said out loud and as clear as possible, “If circumstances were different Ignis… well, you know the answer to that.” And he was gone, leaving the blonde teen alone in the training area. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ignis looked up at the skies, focusing on the stars. And finally he let it happen. He closed his eyes and let his tears silently fall with a small smile on his face.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shooting Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so, Ignis followed Nyx's wish -- to live, without knowing that he will make an impact to someone's life. </p>
<p>This is the second part of chapter eleven.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Shoot for the stars but if you happen to miss, shoot for the moon instead.” – Neil Armstrong</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally! Am done!” Prompto happily exclaimed, his voice echoed around the living room. He looked at the photos he developed one more time before plopping himself, carefree, on his couch.</p>
<p>It was near the end of the first semester and for the seniors, it was considered to be one of the busiest times of the year. Weeks of preparing and studying for multiple subjects were usual to any student but for them, it was different. They dubbed it as “Ifrit’s Hell Week”.</p>
<p>Unlike for the younger classmen, it was double the stress and double the workload. It was multiple days of all-nighters, huge doses of caffeine being pumped into their system, and numerous days of cramming. If it so happens that the student flunks even a single subject, their graduation day could possibly get suspended for the next semester… or even another year.</p>
<p>Prompto really wasn’t an organized guy. He knew his style when it came to studying. He’s a procrastinator – an <em>orderly multitasker </em>type of procrastinator. Unlike his other creative art classmates who he dubs as the <em>chocobutt</em> procrastinators, he would at least prioritize his things to do first, then immediately work on them at the same time for a week or two before the deadline.</p>
<p>After a ton of caffeine, lack of sleep, and some quick rounds of the King’s Knight games… Heck, he doesn’t even know how he has been surviving for all these years. Even Doxian would sometimes be amazed by how he’s managed, but for Prompto… he was always amazed with how his best friend does it. </p>
<p>In his classification of procrastinators, his best friend would be put under the ‘lazy but brilliant procrastinators’ type. In short, he doesn’t really put enough energy on the assignment but he still gets the job done… brilliantly and effortlessly. There were only a few times that Doxian had displayed his full attention for a class, and one of them was for passing Sir Galen’s exam. </p>
<p>Well, Prompto would have done it his way really if it weren’t for his subject matter, who was the complete opposite of him. Ever since they started, he became right on schedule. It was somehow surreal how that happened, and he will admit that it was Sir Aithre who made sure he was keeping up with his pace. Without him, maybe until now… he would still be procrastinating on the multiple assignments due next week. All that was left to do now was to present his proposal and his creative output to his advisers before getting a go-sign to proceed further. The final step would be presenting everything to the panelists. </p>
<p>“But man, I’m beat,” he sighed loudly, letting his body fully relax on the fluffy pillows surrounding him. In his mental checklist, his final item was to recheck all of his output one more time, wanting to make sure that everything was in order and he didn’t miss a thing. Hugging his chocobo plushie, which he won from a crane game, his thoughts went back to the blonde professor, and how different they were.</p>
<p>They’ve been working together for the past few months now. He could even remember the first time he met the famous political science professor and he can say that since then, how he views him wasn’t the same. He could say that he knew now why most law students looked up to him, and he could see how the blonde man carries himself whether during class, when he cooks, even when he has a frown on his face and coolly scolds his advisee on how mediocre it was. </p>
<p>Thinking about his proposal, he always believed that there were many sides of a person and unlike general belief, a person’s personality cannot just be black or white, good or bad. Being human is having a mixture of both shades and having the ability to make the world colorful for himself and to everyone. </p>
<p>With this in mind, Sir Metis Aithre was the best subject matter that he could think of. Through photography, he thought that he could show that this professor who was viewed to be almost a robot or artificial intelligence, was as human as everyone else. His perfectionism and straight up old school decorum were just a part of him, a part of his upbringing. What mattered was what he could create with the knowledge he had and with the hands that have always been busy. The professor has a purpose, he could see it now. And that same purpose was what kept him moving. </p>
<p>Though he still doesn’t know what it was, yet.</p>
<p>‘Man, it feels like only yesterday I was just talking to my adviser about the idea for my thesis,’ Prompto thought as he started to look back on what he did nearly four months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, before he even chose the professor, he already considered a few people that could have been perfect for his project. He even thought of Sir Galen at one point but felt that he was a little too scary to approach and work with. He doesn’t only look intimidating, but he also has this certain aura that would make a person feel like he or she is talking to an Iron Giant who’s ready to swing his blade when he deems it fit. He wouldn’t want to see his bad side nor be in his kill list either.</p>
<p>As Prompto crossed him out of the list, he thought of Doxian. They had known each other for years and finishing his project would have been a breeze if he became his chosen subject matter. However when he raised this idea to his adviser, he wasn’t given approval and for a good reason. </p>
<p>He might have gotten biased. </p>
<p>His thesis adviser was right. He might not be able to accomplish what he wanted as he would have made sure to highlight his best friend’s good side. If worse comes to worst and he did accomplish what he wanted to do, Doxian would hate it which will result in them fighting and their friendship would be broken. Which, he wouldn’t want at all.</p>
<p>After that, he thought of another subject that he thought could be interesting. It was a brilliant idea but was too hard and too farfetched to accomplish. At some point, he thought of making his thesis about the Crowned Prince that’s hidden from the public eye. </p>
<p>He was dead curious about him, anyways.</p>
<p>He came across an article about the Prince and his possible whereabouts while he was looking at some university articles about Sir Metis. As he read the material, it left him with many questions that would have made him the perfect subject for his thesis. What had he learned during these years living with his people? How was he able to cope with the different treatment from the palace and city? Is there some kind of mask he wears when he interacts with his subjects? What about in the palace, how does he project himself? How does he see himself? How does he even live as a normal citizen and prince at the same time? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How can a person live like that for years without breaking?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point in Insomnian history, royalty was considered to be in the same league as the gods. Since the royal members were chosen by the gods themselves, they were left with tasks that no ordinary person could do, and were blessed with powers that only the Cosmos can bestow. It made Prompto think, ‘is the Prince even human if that’s the case? What even makes a person human?’</p>
<p>Rooted on his seat, Prompto could feel the chills running down his back while thinking about such matters. It was like he was pushed into winter ice water and it was as if his blood was starting to get cold, he was immobilized from his own idea. He wanted to track the prince down, and then interview and persuade him to be in his thesis. </p>
<p>Of course, there was a tiny little problem... King Regis Lucis Caelum would know of what he was doing. </p>
<p>He has seen articles of reporters or failed spies who tried to infiltrate Citadel and extract information on the Prince’s identity. The King was known for his great love for his people, but people also knew what he would do to those who come to oppose. Based on a few articles, some ended up with a ‘lighter’ sentence where they were asked to pay a fine of more than 500,000 Gil and were kept in probation for a year or two. For the few who seemed to come close to extracting information or even a picture of the Prince, there were a few questionable reports about their activities still being monitored until the day Citadel reveals the young Lucis Caelum. Which was on top of the fine that they are going to pay. </p>
<p>As he continued to read snippets of the arrests, his desire to find the prince slowly dwindled until he questioned if it was even possible to find the prince at this rate. Heck, he might not even have enough resources to begin with. His parents were always out anyways, plus he wouldn’t want Doxian to be bothered by this. </p>
<p>Due to his course and now thesis proposal, he was given access to Citadel’s main library. From what he understood, his best friend would usually go there at least once a week to recheck his related literature and sources. It was with his help that Prompto was able to get a few related literature that couldn’t be found in the university’s main library. </p>
<p>He wouldn’t want Doxian to get in trouble just because of his curiosity. He wouldn’t want to read an article about him getting fined or his degree getting revoked by the King. He doesn’t want to know nor even imagine how that scene would play out! He’ll just wait for the time once the royal family makes the reveal of their hidden Prince. </p>
<p>“Fast forward to now, and I’m almost there,” Prompto said out loud, giving himself a quick mental pat on the back. He was half way there. Once his proposal is approved, he could do the necessary tweaks needed and advised by the panelists, then start taking pictures for his upcoming solo exhibit. Of course, he would have to continue his research, and document his output.</p>
<p>“But seriously, I need to think of a way to thank Sir Metis,” Prompto sat up while taking his phone out and started to check what Doxian's message was. It read:</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Sorry bro, got held up by him. Omw home now. Tried to ask him what he likes but… his eyes went &gt;:/ He went beast mode at me! I’ll try askin him again.’</strong>
</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip a little, he could see how much his best friend had been helping him but from the looks of it, the blonde professor would not be budging any time soon. He replied:</p>
<p>
  <strong>‘Nah, dude. It’s okay!! I’ll just be sneaky and ask Sir Metis myself what he likes. Thanks a lot!’</strong>
</p>
<p>So what was he going to do now? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he didn’t expect that this is what he was going to do. </p>
<p><br/>
He didn’t even know which was more awkward: being spontaneous enough to ask Sir Metis’ best friend who had been giving him a dirty look for a minute now or asking him advice about what could be a good present for the reserved professor. Talk about desperate… desperate enough to might have dug his own grave.</p>
<p>But he was…<em> that kind of</em> desperate. He didn’t want to mess up what he wanted to do.</p>
<p>“I gotta say kid,” the tall professor stood up from his seat, grabbing his things along with his leather bag, “you got guts. I like that.” He walked his way out of the classroom with Prompto trailing behind him, “Walk with me and let’s talk.”</p>
<p>It was Friday, and Gladio had just finished his last class for the day. He was thanking the Astrals as he could finally take a breather, however short it may be. It is going to be finals week next week, and for the teachers, it’s what they called ‘Grading Season’. As much as Cor detested the change of diet for the next few days, he begrudgingly understood.</p>
<p>As soon as Monday hit, it was going to be the teacher version of hell week. He would get a handful of papers and late assignments to check for the next seven days before he could even start encoding. Of course, there would be students who will try his patience and intelligence. They’re the ones who would submit their requirements later than usual, ask for any extra credit activity, or make excuses about why they weren’t able to take the final exam. </p>
<p>It’s already a headache to think about and yet, it is part of being a teacher. Of course work is work, and to accomplish such a <em>hard,</em> <em>mundane</em> <em>mission,</em> he would have a few all-nighters while eating a lot of his favorite cup noodles and protein shakes. He knows his father would somehow disapprove of his habit but he just couldn’t help it. Eating was one of the things that would make sure he’s awake and full of energy to keep on going. It was either that or training really. </p>
<p>After the teacher’s hell week, all he had to do was encode and then submit. Professors can finally take a week or two for time off, to shake off their stress in their own way. Usually at this time, he would go camping with Iris, train and hunt with Ignis, hunt for books to read and buy, or all of the above.</p>
<p>Just thinking about having a quick week off made him excited, as what he’d only worry about then was his royal training. He wants to finish everything soon. But right now, he shouldn’t worry about next week. First things first though, was getting the bottom of this ridiculous and weird question from his student. What made him think that he’d tell him anything about Ignis?  </p>
<p> “So let me get this straight,” Gladio started off as both of them walked side by side, going outside of the Arts and Humanities building – “you want me to tell you what he likes?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative sir!”</p>
<p>Taking a quick stop, he raised his eyebrow at the upbeat teen, “and what makes you think that I’ll give you such information?”</p>
<p>‘And this is where he becomes even more intimidating and I somewhat start to regret asking him,’ Prompto thought to himself while silently gulping as his professor was staring him down. “Well you know sir, this is somewhat personal. I ain’t doing it for grades, that’s for one.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m listening.” Gladio faced him fully with a hard expression and his arms crossed. It was a good thing that it was nearly five in the afternoon. There weren’t a lot of students who took classes this late so no one could overhear what they were talking about. It wouldn’t help either, that the literary professor was looking a bit scarier now than he did earlier. </p>
<p>“Well you see,” Prompto started off nervously, “I am not sure if you heard it from Sir Metis, but he’s the model for my thesis.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he told me the first thing he said yes. What about it?”</p>
<p>“Well, for the past few months he has been very helpful in a lot of ways. I mean, yeah he helped me by just agreeing to it, but I guess sir,” Prompto started to blush, he averted his gaze to the side – “I wouldn’t be able to do this if it weren’t for him.” </p>
<p>“So personally speaking, you want to give him something because you feel like you owe him…?” </p>
<p>His heart started to beat fast as his cheeks felt warmer. When his professor put it that way and thinking about how he just phrased his reason, it made it sound like… wait, what does it even sound like? And why the heck was he even nervous? It should just be because of how intimidating his professor was… right? </p>
<p>‘Why would he even bother to give Specs something?’ Gladio thought to himself, as both were in a momentary silence, waiting for the other to speak up. </p>
<p>It was peculiar. Looking at Prompto’s bright eyes, he knew the teen wasn’t lying. It was obvious that he had good intentions, but it was an unnecessary act. As a professor, they’re bound to help and guide the students with their studies, especially when they’re part of the graduating class. He didn’t have to do such a thing – </p>
<p>Wait a minute, could this kid actually…?</p>
<p>‘Hmmm, might as well see how this goes.’ Gladio said to himself, feeling that this early discovery might lead to something more.</p>
<p>“He likes chiffon cakes, breaded cutlet, Ebony coffee, and a good risotto.”</p>
<p>“Astrals! Thank you, thank you Sir Galen! If only you weren’t a professor, I would have hugged you by now!”</p>
<p>“Whoa there, take it easy. It all depends on how you cook it.”</p>
<p>“Totally, I know what you mean sir. But thank you! Thank you!”</p>
<p>“Use this information wisely, I am trusting you with this. Don’t you dare sell it to his fan club like some damn minion of Ifrit. If I even hear even a single word about this, trust me. You might wish you had never done it.” </p>
<p>Laughing nervously, he looked at the intimidating professor with eyes sharp like an eagle and his smirk ever so playful yet there lied a menacing tone underneath that façade. Eos, he could even imagine the man snarling and baring his fangs like a werewolf protecting his cub. Seriously, how did this man become a professor for literature? Heck, how can his best friend even <em>date</em> this guy!? </p>
<p>‘Wait a minute…’ and like a light bulb popping above his head, Prompto had an idea. An idea that would maybe… put him on an equal footing with this professor.</p>
<p>Smiling brightly at him, his eyes started to look unfazed from the threat. He perkily answered, “Why, of course I won’t give this information to his fan club, including yours Sir Galen.”</p>
<p>“… What are you talking about?” Gladio asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He was confused, what was he talking about?</p>
<p>“Well, street food is good! I mean, I love those! But skewers are also one of my favorites!” Prompto grinned at him as the other’s eyes widened a bit, realizing what was happening. </p>
<p>‘Heck yeah! Thank Eos for Doxian and his continuous ramblings about Sir Galen! Those instant messaging wasn’t for nothing after all!’</p>
<p>Not missing a beat to <em>happily</em> threaten the professor even more, he told him another thing that he learned from his best friend. Apparently, this was his ultimate weakness after all. Even Sir Metis knew of this, “… I’ll also make sure to cook the food real good. I mean, when I can’t cook really… I just go for some good ass cup noodles. Which one is your favorite, seafood or meat sir?” Prompto coyly asked, still smiling at him. </p>
<p>Galen in return, looked at him owlishly. It was a surprise. He was being threatened by a student of his whom he thought to be happy-go-lucky and lax. He chuckled softly at himself and at the situation. “You are a cheeky one, Argentum,” he complimented the teen, who secretly had another side of him that he bets only some have seen. </p>
<p>‘Tch, balances out Dox alright. He needs someone like Argentum alright,’ Gladio thought to himself as he was able to start seeing why his lover and Argentum became friends. </p>
<p>“Just make sure you cook those dishes well or else I’ll get strangled by him. He’s intelligent enough to figure out who gave this information the second he sees the food,” he muttered softly, still impressed at Prompto’s cunningness.</p>
<p>“Of course! Thank you again sir. Oh and by the way,” Prompto took a glance around their surroundings before telling him softly, “Have fun. Like you, Doxian likes street food but make sure you don’t give him vegetables, especially carrots and tomatoes. Don’t even try. He hates it. He also likes to game and don’t even start with politics. He may be a political science student but he doesn’t like to make small talk about it. One big tip sir, he doesn’t say it often but… he does think of you in <em>that</em> way… in <em>that</em> direction.”</p>
<p>Once again taken by surprise, he looked down at the blonde teen whose eyes were twinkling. He grinned widely and said loud enough for only the blonde to hear, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we both know what I’m talking about. Good luck professor! You’re going to need it! I’m cheering you on!”</p>
<p>Cheeky brats. They’re a handful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noctis’ phone vibrated in his pocket four times. He put his sweater’s hoodie up over his head and brought his drink with him. As soon as he exited the café, a black car with heavy tinted windows stopped right in front of him. Drinking his hot café latte, he opened the car’s front passenger’s door, went into the vehicle, and smiled softly at the person who was at the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey yourself, gorgeous,” Gladio greeted his lover with a grin on his face. Putting his sunglasses up, he took a good look at how good Doxian looked today. He doesn’t understand it, even with just a sweater, tight blue jeans, and black boots, his young partner looked beautifully adorable. He knew a part of his way of thinking was his hormones, but other than that… he knew it was their chemistry. </p>
<p>“Missed me?” he eyed Doxian when he put his hoodie down. He got distracted with his fair skinned and very inviting neck. He thought about what his blonde student said yesterday and how his lover would look and sound like if he gave Doxian love bites just by the slope going to his shoulder and by the collarbone. He would have looked lovely. To have his love marks on him, to hear him moan and squirm loudly at every suck and bite he’ll do on his neck, shoulder, collarbone – </p>
<p>Dammit. He should take it slow. He is Doxian’s first lover after all. He is an Amicitia, and that name is on the line whether he likes it or not – what did this have to do with anything about dating Doxian? This has never happened before.</p>
<p>“As my professor in class, hell no. As the guy who I’m secretly going out with…” not wanting to sound clingy, he put his seatbelt on with his gaze away from the older man, he answered softly –“What I say should be an automatic answer, right?”</p>
<p>With Doxian’s cheeks slightly red, Gladio gripped on the steering wheel hard. He had to control himself. He was tempted to kiss him right then and there even though their date had just started.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was going to be a great day… even with his pants feeling a bit tighter than usual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tightrope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was during this date that their attraction for each other reached a deeper level, but Noctis’ doubts started to eat him inside out. He can’t trust himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh, I will say it already. I feel kinda bad I didn't post in my usual time. Real life was a roller coaster, but hey! I'm still here and kickin'! :P<br/>Like real life, this chapter is packed and a roller coaster! Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To trust is to be courageous because life is a tightrope, once you start moving to reach your target, there’s no looking back.” – Aarthi Sampath</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Noctis jumped every time his phone, which was by his side next to his laptop, vibrated  from either a call or a message. The teen spent many hours in the university’s main library, trying to review his thesis proposal’s theoretical basis and significance. It’s been a struggle for him to focus though, as his mind had wandered elsewhere for more times than he could count. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And it was all because of yesterday. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It had been more than a day ever since he saw Sir Galen, ever since the older man became his lover. For the first time in his life, he wasn’t single and he couldn’t get over that fact. Not only that, but he felt that he bit more than he could chew.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His mind was blown away about how everything, so far, came to be. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  First, he didn’t think everything could turn out so smoothly. His current boyfriend is handsome, hot, and older than him – he also happened to be his professor for his Insomnian Literature class. That fact alone screamed trouble and the possibility of a scandal– royalty or not, it could still be a problem for any other person. What’s worse was how they started dating. It was a result of a bet between the two of them, which was whether or not he would be able to pass the tests or not. Of course, with the blessings of Astrals, he passed everything!  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He thought it was going to stop there but, and even Prompto agreed with him – he was an oblivious fuck. Sir Galen was interested in him. He wouldn’t know how long or how deep it was, but it was a mutual attraction. It might be his hormones or the gods playing around with their lives, but it was enough to get them to try and be in a relationship – however short and dangerous it may be.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Second, was his surprising sexual preference, Sir Galen’s too. He really had no idea at first that his now lover was bisexual, especially not with his alpha male physique, the suave way he talked and how he handled almost everything. Don’t judge a book by its cover alright, but it was still something that he has to get over.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sighing heavily for the nth time, Noctis closed his laptop in finality as he gave up on even trying to be productive for the rest of his early afternoon. Instead, he looked out at the big window near him and relaxed, living in the moment. He let his distracting thoughts take over and consume him.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He told himself that there really shouldn’t be anything to think about, but he just couldn’t grasp the concept of him being in a relationship. He thought that once he was with someone, he’d act a little different. He had watched a few of those cliché romantic movies and saw how one could be when they were head over heels.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But he didn’t feel any different. He was still him. He wasn’t acting weird like those girls who would miss their other half every minute of every day. He could say he has been distracted like those who couldn’t help but be paralyzed by just thinking about their love. However, his relationship was fairly new. It couldn’t be helped, but he wasn’t swooning over Sir Galen like those girls in his class were, they would literally treat the floor he stepped on as something sacred. He was still him. He was still Noctis Lucis Caelum. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘But is that really who Ares is interested in? Who are you right now?’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> He was perplexed by his own thoughts. That was a dumb thought. This was a no brainer. Of course he knew who he was. He knew who Sir Galen got attracted to. He was Noctis Lucis Caelum, the son of Regis Lucis Caelum. The Prince of Insomnia. The 113 </em> <em> th </em> <em> king of –  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘But Sir Galen didn’t ask you out. Not you. Not Noctis Lucis Caelum. Not the Prince of Lucis.’ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> His brows furrowed at the thought. His thoughts are his own, and so his feelings were his own as well. Everything he felt towards the man was real, all genuine. His feelings for the man came from him – from Noctis. When ARES asked him out, he answered and agreed for himself. Not for anyone else. </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p><em> ‘For now… But remember, Ares isn’t dating you. He doesn’t see you, he can’t even see you.’ </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p><em> Nocts started to feel a little uneasy. His heart clenched with the thoughts that started to flood his mind. Everything sounded very ridiculous, as if he didn’t know himself. As if he wasn’t transparent enough to the people on who he was… </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p><em> ‘Transparency? What transparency? To the people? The people don’t even know who you are.’ </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Prompto knows who I am,’ Noctis answered back, gritting his teeth in annoyance. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Of course, Prompto knows who you are… he knows Doxian Altalune.’ </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em> Before Noctis could call himself out his bullshit thoughts, his phone vibrated, the caller ID flashing as unknown on his phone. Picking it up, he greeted the person on the other side of the call with a voice low and hoarse, “Yes, hello?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hey. You should be studying, not daydreaming.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sir Ga–?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Stay quiet and don’t draw attention. Don’t call me that Dox, I told you already.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ah sorry… Ares,” Doxian was a bit surprised despite the fact that he had anticipated the call, it was still different when it came to the real thing. His mind then caught up with what the older man had said, he asked, “Wait, you know where I’m at right now? Where are you?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Took you a long while to notice me.” Ares said, he could hear him roll his eyes through the phone “I was just returning a few books a while ago and I happened to see you slacking off.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I wasn’t slacking off. I was just taking a little breather.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I was watching you for nearly five minutes, Dox. You were distracted.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Aren’t you a creeper.” Noctis glanced at his surroundings, looking for the man he couldn’t believe he just missed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A low chuckle emerged from the other, and his breath softly hitched at the question Sir Ares asked him, “Since you’re not studying, do you want to get out of here and have late lunch with me?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “… Are you asking me out on a date?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I thought I already did that yesterday.” </em>
</p>
<p><em> His cheeks flushed, he feels a bit idiotic, especially with the way he just sounded. He sounded like a child who doesn’t know how the world works. </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p><em> ‘Of course you don’t know how the world works. You never learned everything as a Prince. You’re pretending to be one.’ </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p><em> Having enough with his ridiculous thoughts, he shoved it to the back of his mind. He started to pack his bag as he held his phone to his ear. He asked, “Late lunch is where?” </em> <em><br/><br/></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You hungry?” Galen asked casually, taking one quick glance at the teen who was looking at his phone.</p>
<p>“Starving, sir. I could probably eat two to three whole pizzas at this rate.” Noctis said jokingly before putting his phone in his pocket.</p>
<p>The other chuckled at the reply, “You do know that ain’t good for you, right?”</p>
<p>“Says the man who loves Nissin Cup Noodles,” Noctis raised his eyebrow with the corner of his mouth tilting a bit upwards, he watched the man drive for a moment. How could he look so cool and handsome by just driving?</p>
<p>“Touché. You got me there, kid. So do I get a kiss for that?” </p>
<p>His cheeks flushing red, Noctis started to stutter a bit, “I-i can’t give you kiss if you’re the one who lost the argument.”</p>
<p>Feeling the car stop, he looked at the side of the road and saw the stop light flash red. Ares took this chance to look back at the other and quickly steal a kiss from him. He whispered with his lips lightly brushing Noctis’ bruised lips, “Because I just can’t resist you. Ever since I saw you a while ago, I couldn’t help but keep thinking about how adorable you’re being.” Glancing at the stoplight’s countdown, Ares stole one more kiss and quickly let his tongue lick the lower lip of his student, earning himself a low moan, before he went back to the steering wheel and concentrated on where they were going.</p>
<p>Noctis’ bright blue eyes were lightly glazed over, his breath a little hot, and his lips were parted. He felt the car move forward, but didn’t care to watch where they were going at the moment. As obvious as it was to his professor that he had this <em> certain </em> effect on him, he couldn’t help but notice how heated things were getting after each date.</p>
<p>But some things were still bothering him.</p>
<p>One definitely had to be his feelings towards Sir Galen. </p>
<p>At first, it was just a crush, and he knew that. He knew that <em> now </em> … but also, <em> now </em> , he doesn’t know if it was <em> just </em> a crush. He doesn’t have a full grasp of it yet, but as the amount of time he gets to spend with the older man increases, the more his mind would wander and think of him. There wasn’t a single day that he would think of him. He would wake up with him as his first thought and think of him again before going to sleep.</p>
<p>His dreams weren’t any better either. First time it happened, Noctis was bewildered that he dreamt about him. He was so bothered by it that he had to seek Prompto’s insight about this. Of course, Prompto squealed and said it was normal. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know now if it was normal to dream about his boyfriend at least three times a week.</p>
<p>His dreams would start off normal. Sir Ares would teach in front of class wearing his usual but oh-so-sexy buttoned down shirt and black colored slacks. Per usual, he would sit beside his best friend who was half paying attention, or at least… tried to look like he was. Usually, it would end when the literature professor would stop him before he leaves the room, praising him how good he has been doing for the past few meetings. </p>
<p>Nowadays his dreams didn’t go that direction. Well… it became more than just that. It used to be like a director’s cut of a movie wherein his dream was like an hour and a half, now it was like two full hour movies. Because of that, he could not look at his professor the same way, especially when <em> Ares </em> started praising him. </p>
<p>The word ‘praise’ has been ruined in his fucking vocabulary. </p>
<p>In his dream, it wasn’t just the usual ‘you-did-great-today’ praise anymore. Now, it was ‘you-did-so-good-for-me-let-me-treat-you-well’ kind of praise. It was… </p>
<p>Let’s just say that in his dreams, they needed a bedroom after the praising part.</p>
<p>The worst part is that he gets distracted when he’s with his father or training with Clarus. His father equated his distraction to be the result of something else which he didn’t know, and he figured it out the second time when they had dinner together by just looking at him. How did that happen? Was he that obvious? Thankfully, his father was a kind and understanding man. He just smiled and told him that his door was open if he sought his advice from him. It was heartwarming. </p>
<p>With the older Amicitia however… It was very embarrassing. One day, Clarus, his mentor, ordered him to get his <em> love stricken </em> mind and face schooled, to stay focused and get back to work. It was so humiliating. His father was also watching him train on that same day! He wanted to take a peek at how he was improving and for sure, he failed at that area. Because the man there wasn’t his father, he was the King. </p>
<p>He could feel his eyes bore into him after the training, and he couldn’t look at him straight. He wanted Astrals to be kind to him and just get the ground to swallow him whole. It was so bad, he was told by the King to keep on working his mind and form. It was a little sloppy. He also became sloppy when it came to his royal studies, being taught by also the senior Amicitia, in addition with the senior Scientia.</p>
<p>Where did his balance go? It was there a few months ago! </p>
<p>They shouldn’t be fine, either. It’s been a little over a month and they should have at least experienced a lover’s quarrel. They should have at least disagreed on something at least once. But it was unbelievable how everything seemed to work out, flawlessly and to the point. Letting Sir Ares lead their relationship, they were able to figure everything out without having anyone raising any suspicions about their relationship. Noctis couldn’t wrap his mind around it. They were able to go out on dates around Insomnia due to some system that the professor made. Because of that, they were able to see each other at least once a week, excluding the times that they met in class. </p>
<p>During these dates, Noctis gets to know a different side of the brazen man. </p>
<p>He was well aware of the kind of places that they would go to, and the crowds present in those locations. Sir Ares makes sure to be very careful with picking him up for their dates that they change their pick up and drop off point every time. He rarely drops him off to the station nearest to his apartment. He doesn’t bring him home late either. He made sure they were safe, and if there was a chance someone sees them, he already had an alibi ready. </p>
<p>When doing any cellular communication, Sir Galen even told him to not have his whole name saved on his phone. Instead, either have it under the first letter of his last name or memorize his number. To impress the man, he memorized it instead. </p>
<p>He got a full blown make out session in the professor’s car after he learned about it. </p>
<p>Because of all of this, Noctis thought Sir Ares was intelligent (not just book smart), careful (despite his really hot physical figure), and very keen (and he never knew this one). He was almost at par with Sir Metis (almost because Sir Ares doesn’t cook as good as him… Well, he wouldn’t know, he hasn’t tried any of his cooking yet).</p>
<p>And for Noctis, everything was… everything’s alright… <em> too alright and too perfect </em>. Every precaution that Sir Ares did was very calculated. As much as he didn’t want to think about it, as much as he wanted to shove it to the back of his mind, he couldn’t remain blind. It was too hard to miss. </p>
<p>Yes, he allowed Sir Galen to lead their relationship, even though the older man kept calling him a lazy brat for it, but the way his professor somehow did general profiling and safety measures… It was a little bit over the top and yet it seemed like second nature for the older man to do. Even the way he naturally makes sure that if they do come across someone who works or studies in the university, Sir Ares would, with no fail, fall in front or beside the teen just so he can obstruct the person’s line of view,</p>
<p>It was as if his professor was too ready for this – too ready to have a scandalous relationship. </p>
<p>It was as if Sir Ares had some kind of military training. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘He would have been a great Shield, don’t you think Noctis? Wouldn’t you like the thought of that huh? He’d have to cover up your failures too.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wincing softly to himself and his thoughts, he thanked the Astrals for it was left unnoticed by his lover who was still driving their way to wherever they were supposed to go today . His mind hasn’t been… cooperative either, it always feels like he's just having an internal battle with himself when it comes to his thoughts about Sir Ares. </p>
<p>It was tiring and very unnecessary, but he knew that he was slowly getting affected by it. How he’s getting affected by it though, he doesn’t know yet as it hasn’t completely manifested itself yet. </p>
<p>Only time will tell, for now he’s slowly walking on a tightrope trying not to fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, we’re here,” Gladio announced, as Doxian noticed that they were at the parking lot near a mini convention center.</p>
<p>“Why are we at ‘The Halls’? Aren’t we supposed to be just eating today?”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s just say you’ll like this one,” Gladio winked at Doxian before he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned the car’s engine off. He checked his wallet before putting it into his back pocket while they continued their conversation, “There’s an ongoing event and it’s a popular one. If I remember correctly, it’s called the “Moogle Town’s Convention. Heard of it?” He eyed the teen who was at first aloof, and then his expression started changing to a surprised and (adorably) geeky look.</p>
<p>“Astrals, you gotta be kidding me,” the teen then started babbling – “Seriously? Of course I know it! The MT Convention is like the best convention ever! They got games, comics, all kinds of geek shit! All of the rare collector’s items are there! And besides that, it has THE BEST life size action figure exhibit, game corner, and street food! It’s only a one-day convention! But you need to get an all-day ticket to even get in –”</p>
<p>“And I got them right here,” Gladio smiled smugly, as he held their tickets right in front of Doxian’s face, as the latter was overwhelmed and even more, beaming with excitement. He wouldn’t be surprised if Doxian fainted just right by the entrance. The teen was totally geeking out… which made him quite adorable.</p>
<p>“Dear Astrals, Hail Bahamut… You…” Noctis couldn’t help himself, as he took the tickets from Ares’ hand. He kept staring at the tickets, treating it as though he just got a golden treasure. He couldn’t believe that they were going here, and what Ares got wasn’t just general passes. These were VIP tickets where they could practically get exclusive items, go to VIP only exhibitions, just basically a VIP treatment everywhere in the convention! </p>
<p><br/>Of course knowing himself, Noctis has seen the prices. It wasn’t cheap (well, for him as a student) and these get sold out immediately! Sir Ares must know someone in the damn convention to even get such passes, and to think that they were gonna do something simple! He thought it was just a quick lunch somewhere secluded but this… this is…</p>
<p>“Dear Astrals, I lo – ” and before Doxian could finish the sentence, he immediately stopped himself. </p>
<p>Well, this wasn’t part of the plan. Was he seriously going to say the “L-word”? </p>
<p>No way, really? No. No fucking way. It’s too fucking early.</p>
<p>No wait, there is a reasonable explanation.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome Dox. I’m happy that you like it.” Gladio smiled at his student sweetly, as his eyes twinkled due to the pure joy he could see from him. His ears perked when Doxian started the unfinished sentence. He knew what he was going to say, but he didn’t want to push it. </p>
<p>Because even for him, he felt that it was too early to say the “L-word”. He noticed that the more time they spent together, the more he couldn’t stop thinking about his always brooding, bratty, and shy lover. Of course, he couldn’t show how head-over-heels he was to Doxian, as he also needed to be level-headed due to their situation. Ignis will a hundred percent, serve his head on a platter to Cor if he ever finds out who he’s dating and if his real identity ever gets figured out. And of course, The Marshal will feed his severed head to the daemons for his stupidity.</p>
<p>But other than that, he’s a romantic at heart. He doesn’t want to say the three powerful words without being sure that he fully meant it.</p>
<p>He’s a fucking Insomnian Classic Literature professor for Astral’s sake. Since he has a degree in sappy and epic love stories, might as well fucking own it when it comes to his dating life, and this excludes the one night stands and flings that he has done in the past.</p>
<p>Those were purely on his hormones and not on dating. This was dating and (so far) with <em> a little </em> hormones. Definitely two very different things.</p>
<p>As Gladio noticed the awkward silence between the two of them, he quickly appeased the situation while grinning at his young lover, “Don’t sweat it, brat. I wanted to make sure we’d have a great time today. Aren’t you excited?”</p>
<p>“H-heck yeah I am!” the other replied as the previous tension passed. “I can’t wait to rub it on Prompto’s face that I went to the MT Convention! No wait…” getting his phone, he swiped upwards on the screen – “Let me take a picture real quick and send these babies to Prom.”</p>
<p>Gladio chuckled softly while shaking his head, “Sure. Just let me get ready.” </p>
<p>As soon as Noctis clicked send, he looked at Sir Ares who was looking at the car mirror to fix his cap. He was admiring how his lover looked. Casual wear looked better on him than his usual teaching clothes. He looked taller, bigger, hotter, fucking… and then something dawned on him, “Wait a minute… this is a convention.” Earning a nod from this professor, Noctis looked confused – “Why are you going?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Ares asked, looking at Noctis out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this a risk? People would see us. Together. Teacher. Student. This is dangerous isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It is, but it isn’t,” Ares explained – “Here’s the thing. This is a convention. Yes, there will be a lot of people, and yes, it is somewhat dangerous since we will be bound to meet someone that either works or studies from the university. But get this,” he raised his eyebrow in amusement and his eyes twinkled, “it is a CONVENTION. Meaning, it will not be a surprise for everyone if they did see us together in an event which is done only once a year. Other than that, we can easily create an excuse that we bumped into each other, and decided we checked the whole thing together.”</p>
<p>His mouth parted, which probably looked dumb, Noctis couldn’t help it. He was astonished at how brilliant Sir Ares was at this moment. He didn’t think of it that way. It did serve as a great excuse to actually date without a care if someone sees them… provided of course that they keep their hands to themselves, but still. </p>
<p>Sir Ares has brought their date to another level, completely sweeping Noct’s feet off the ground.  He was falling. </p>
<p>‘Falling for what though?’ </p>
<p>Quickly shoving his annoying thoughts out of the way, Noct unbuckled his seat with a big smile on his face, “Let’s go then!”</p>
<p>“You wanna eat inside first?” Ares opened the door, looking at his lover who was already rushing to get out of the parking area</p>
<p>“Shiva’s tits, NO! Merchandise first and then eat!”</p>
<p>“Spoken like a true geek Doxian,” he snickered, clicking the lock button on his car key. He trailed behind his overly excited love.</p>
<p>“Come on! You’re so slow!!”</p>
<p>“Don’t get your panties in a twist. The moogles aren’t going anywhere.”</p>
<p>After that, they were off to Moogle Town.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gladio was impressed.</p>
<p>He didn’t think that it would be that big of a convention despite its popularity but apparently, he was wrong. Unlike the Insomnian Convention Center, The Halls was smaller in comparison, and treated more of a multifunction kind of event area due to its capability of dividing the whole floor area to a maximum of six rooms. The Halls, as its sophisticated design was based on Insomnian Convention Center used pale achromatic colors, its front entrance and driveway was modest. With an all glass entrance and small stairway, the Halls was more for diplomatic meetings or seminars. There weren’t many café stores in the convention center nor eatery on the sides.</p>
<p>It was deceiving alright. When Gladio looked around at the place, he was surprised with how the event coordinators of the MT Convention made the two-floor convention center really look like the mythical, hidden town of moogles, as how it was portrayed in children’s books and on the few documents on moogles he’s seen. From just the outside alone, they were able to design the building with holographic moogles flying in the air, papier-mâché moogles climbing on the sides of the building with their travel bags on their bag, walking on the stairway. </p>
<p>As the couple entered the building using the VIP only entryway and got the event’s timetable and map, it was at this time that Gladio understood how big of a deal this convention was for Doxian, and why he was geeking out. The whole convention occupied <em> all </em> of the floors and rooms – it even occupied the parking area at the back of the building, where the food area was!</p>
<p>“Kupo! Please don’t forget that we have the Online Moogle Auction kupo! It is only for VIP only kupo! Please don’t forget to scan the code using your phone located at the Moogle Auction booth kupo!” the female event attendant exclaimed with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Awesome! We’ll check that out then!” Doxian grinned.</p>
<p>“Also kupo! Don’t forget to claim your exclusive items later kupo~o! Have fun exploring Moogle Town kupo!”</p>
<p>“Totally!” waving at the female attendant, Doxian looked back at Gladio with his eyes shining bright and twinkling in excitement, “Come on! Let’s go! We have a lot to cover!!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming,” Gladio replied back with a soft smile. He followed his young happy lover inside, he fixed his cap while mentally thanking Argentum once again for his helpful tip. Because of his energy, it gave him a bit more reassurance that he made the right choice getting those tickets… even though he did have to pull a few strings on the sidelines.</p>
<p>“Oh my… ASTRALS! THEY HAVE ASSASSIN’S CREED MERCH – WHAT!?” Doxian exclaimed in excitement, totally blending in with the crowd. He watched him, as he has never seen him this happy from their previous dates. </p>
<p>“Hey now, we are just in the first column from MT Market. We should go look around.”</p>
<p>“I know! It’s just… everything is here – ASTRALS! IS THAT A KING’S KNIGHT LIMITED EDITION JACKET!?”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Gladio let out a soft laugh of amusement as Doxian started filling up the reservation forms for multiple merchandise. Taking his phone out, he looked through the list that Iris sent him.</p>
<p>As Gladio let out a deep exhale, he could feel a momentary bankruptcy in coming, as the list had way more than fifteen items. And of course as the best big brother in the world, he was going to get everything just for his adorable little sister.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Dox asked, wanting to take a peek at what his professor, in deep concentration, was looking at.</p>
<p>“Well, I need to buy all of the things listed here for my little sister. I owe her one for this.”</p>
<p>Prior to the event, Gladio couldn't just straight up ask his father for this. It was a little daunting to ask, as his father knew that he would adapt to such things. He had to ask Iris instead, as both of the siblings knew that the head of the family will always have a special place for the youngest member. </p>
<p>She squealed when she heard he was going to the MT Convention. She squealed even more when he said it was for a date. There were a lot of high pitched screams and many questions asked under a minute that Gladio had to wait for a while for his sister to calm down. She was happy that he was <em> actually </em> dating, which raised the question, ‘What in the Astrals have she been hearing about him?’. Of course, her eyes were knowingly gleaming at him during their video chat. </p>
<p>Once an Amicitia, Always an Amicitia.</p>
<p>She was a sharp girl, and all he could do was sigh loudly at his stupidity with her hand covering her face for those many years of him introducing his thousands of different flings to his younger sister. Obviously, she already knew how he rolled, and because of this, he gave her a short older brother type lecture of ‘no boys until she was of mature age’… which was over twenty five. </p>
<p>After a few short arguments about when it would be a <em> reasonable </em>time for Iris to date, she agreed to ask their father for the tickets, in return that Gladio would have to buy a bunch of stuff for her. </p>
<p>He sighed for the nth time after that call, especially when Iris came back to update him that their dad was going to get the tickets and then sent him the longest goddamn list of stuff for him to buy right after.</p>
<p>He dug his own grave with this one. He definitely knew he would have to use his card for all of the shit he’s seeing right now.</p>
<p> “… You have a sister?” his lover piqued in interest.</p>
<p>“Ah yeah I do… didn’t I tell you?”</p>
<p>“Hmm no…” the student hummed thoughtfully. “You must… care for her a lot huh?”</p>
<p>Gladio stopped browsing at the list and quickly glanced at his raven haired lover who was looking at him differently. He couldn’t put a finger on it but there was just something in his student’s gaze. It was as though Dox was waiting for something from him. A little weirded out, Gladio maintained his smile and still answered the question, “Yeah… I’d do anything for her.”</p>
<p>“I see…” a momentary pause, Dox smiled softly as he said in an exciting tone –“Let me help you with that then!”</p>
<p>It made Gladio’s heart leap. </p>
<p>He had always wanted a partner who would care for Iris as much as he does.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next thing he knew was that he was holding ten different colored leather bands, three first edition comics of Moogle Tales, six plaid skirts, three boxes of moogle and cactuar limited edition cup noodles (Doxian thought he bought it for himself at first, and he definitely scowled at the idea of having none of these delicious cup noodles), two leather jackets with the Moogle Town logo, seven life sized moogle plushies, one complete limited edition set of chocobo plushies, and five limited edition moogle leather bags.</p>
<p>Gladio could feel his wallet burning, he could hear Iris’ glee and squeals of delight from miles away, and he could vividly imagine his father’s frown and the upcoming scolding session once he sees all the shit he bought. It was insane! Even his lover was in awe on how much he bought. He could roughly guess that he was nearing 100,000 Gil, and those moogle bags cost a fortune! </p>
<p>Earlier on, as they were going around the convention, they slowly went through the list of items that Iris asked him to buy for her. As they were browsing each stall, Gladio couldn’t help but observe his lover every time he heard him get overly excited about merchandise or items that brought Doxian’s attention. </p>
<p>His aquatic blue eyes would light up every time. His smile was always so big that Gladio didn’t notice it until now that his young lover had a subtle left dimple on his cheek. Listening to his voice filled with excitement and enthusiasm made Gladio's heart calm and made him feel elated. He never felt like this before, to any of his dates before. It was a new territory for him, as he was used to partners who knew what to do in and out of bed.</p>
<p>Thinking about it, he never did experience any lover who was metaphorically and literally a virgin in every aspect of dating. He felt a little rattled now, letting that fact slowly and finally sink in, as he finally realized how big of a deal their relationship was to Doxian. </p>
<p>He knew he had been taking care of their situation, practically taking care of their relationship. Planning their dates, covering ground as much as possible in order to not get caught, maintaining their façade of just being a teacher and student. And yet, as logical as this may be, he might have been blinded by those things that he forgot the most important part of their relationship – the emotional part.  </p>
<p>At one point while he was filling up the delivery form at the Kupo Delivery main booth, Dox teasingly asked him while looking at the items that he bought for his younger sister being packed, “… Are you sure you’re <em> just </em> a teacher? Cause seriously, you spent a fortune already!”</p>
<p>Gladio gave the form to the personnel before standing beside his lover. He said in a low voice, “Yeah sure, and I’m secretly a Crownsguard.”</p>
<p>Doxian looked at him immediately with widened eyes. Intensely, Gladio looked back at him and let their gaze mingle at each other for a few moments until both slowly laughed out loud. It was hilarious for the raven haired teen, to a point that he ended up having tears in the corner of his eyes and his hands on his stomach. </p>
<p>“That was a good one sir! Next thing I know, you’re the missing Shield!” Doxian giggled softly, trying to calm himself down.</p>
<p>‘If you only know the truth Dox,’ Gladio mentally replied and instead vocally replied, “I may be buff but I don’t think I’m cut out for that,” while he continued to look at his lover, who was smiling brightly at him. </p>
<p>It was at this moment that Gladio felt the emotional side of their relationship slowly bloom. He wanted to always have his lover smile because of him. He wanted to be the cause of his lover’s happiness. He wanted to be the one to always protect him from harm, like how he is the Shield of the Crowned Prin – wait a minute, what was he thinking? …Isn’t it a little too early to think such things? No wait, disregard that -- why would he put his lover over his duty?</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” </p>
<p>His thoughts were disrupted as he saw Dox looking at him with concern in his eyes. He must have been staring blankly at him, so much so that he looked possibly weird or stupid. Gladio coughed a bit and fixed his cap, hiding his slowly warming cheeks. “I’m fine. I just zoned out for a bit… Are you hungry?” he asked as he was still embarrassed from the fact that he got distracted with his student’s smile. Next thing he knew, he’d get a hard on while watching him eat.</p>
<p>“After all that shopping? Totally.”</p>
<p>“Are you done filling up the form for the delivery?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll have all the merchandise that I want in front of my doorstep once I get home.”</p>
<p>“Want to check out the street food then?”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d never ask. I’m getting dessert first though. I’m sure they have Cactuar popsicles here!”</p>
<p>Popsicles. Ice cream. Doxian. Tongue. Doxian licking a popsicle. A phallus looking dessert. </p>
<p>He should have known that the Astrals were going to have a field day with him, today.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It was half past ten in the evening and they just finished their date, which went great. And he had to really, <em> really </em> thank Argentum for his helpful tip. He doesn’t know how much he had to stress the thought, but he could definitely say that his date today wasn’t anything like any of his previous dates. It was sweet, enjoyable, and somewhat enlightening.</p>
<p>Even though he hadn’t really been into gaming nor any other type of pop culture things, except the cup noodles if that’s even part of the pop culture, he wasn’t aware of how big of an event it was for teens, including his students and lover. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about such things but… he grew up faster than others. He didn’t have time for such things and if he did have time, he would spend it by taking care of and spending time with his sister, or go out and have some.</p>
<p>Seeing as they were near the drop-off point, Gladio decided to park somewhere secluded yet near, wanting to give a few final parting words before they see each other next week in class. Quickly remembering the location of a secluded area that also had minimal to no cameras, he settled for an alley that was close to them. It will look like they were up to no good in Gladio’s opinion, but there will be no cameras that he can remember that are pointed towards the alley. It was one of those rare blind spots that the Insomnian Public Security would tend to forget or shrug off, thinking that it would be a waste of money to put a camera there anyways.</p>
<p>For the officials, it was just a small alley beside a busy street, who would even try to park there? Obviously in this case, Gladio would have answered, ‘A couple who would most probably cannot take their hands off each other any longer. A couple who are in a very scandalous situation.’</p>
<p>Other than that, it was nearing eleven and the place they’re in isn’t in an entertainment district. It’s safe to say that no one would see them.</p>
<p>Oh, and Gladio’s car is heavily tinted. Nothing to see indeed.</p>
<p>Seeing as though there weren’t cars passing on the other side of the road, Gladio expertly maneuvers the car, steering it to the right. A little surprised, Doxian looked at him with a puzzled look, silently asking him what he was doing, but he didn’t respond as he shifted the car’s gear to reverse and put his right hand on Doxian’s headrest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Ares’ head turned and his attention was at the back view of the car for reversed parking, once again, Noctis couldn’t help but admire his literature teacher’s physique and somehow… cool look. He doesn’t understand fully why he swoons on the small things about Sir Galen, but he knew that today was something else.</p>
<p>He started to want Sir Galen’s attention on him and him only. He wanted Ares’ amber eyes to look at him, despite his tendency to shy away on a few occasions.</p>
<p>Pleased at how the car was parked, Ares put the car gear on park, pulled the lever up, and turned off his headlights before he faced the teen who was still looking at him as though he invented the moon or something.</p>
<p>He just did reverse parking. What did he do to earn such an honest, tender, love stricken, and aweful look?</p>
<p>Ares cleared his throat a bit while he unbuckled his seatbelt, making himself comfortable. He asked softly, “Did you have a great time today?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh… yeah, I did,” Noctis answered sheepishly. In truth, it was the best date ever. He was just a bit too shy to say it. No one treated him like how Sir Ares has – he was pampered, valued, and taken seriously. It somewhat reminded him of Clarus, his mentor. Most of the time, the head of Amicitia would sometimes think he’s childish but when it comes to hearing his opinions or his goals during training, he was taken seriously. He was even encouraged and was never taken lightly.</p>
<p>Sir Ares’ gaze felt like that, but also something more. He felt secured, cared for, loved –</p>
<p>‘No. It is still too early to call this love. This might not even be love. It might just be infatuation,’ Noctis said to himself.</p>
<p>“Oh? It didn’t sound like you did. I guess the amount of skewers you ate wasn’t enough?” Ares teased the teen.</p>
<p>“W-what!? Of course I did enjoy it! It’s just you know…”</p>
<p>“Know what?” Ares looked at his young lover, whose eyes directed down to his hands and lap. Knowing now, he knew that Doxian was getting shy, as he needed to reassure him that it was okay. Holding his hand, he softened his expression and voice, “You can tell me anything, Dox. It’s just us.”</p>
<p>“… I know I can, it’s just…” Noctis sighed loudly, letting his shoulder unwind as he was a little bit tense, “I haven’t ever been treated this way you know.”</p>
<p>“Treated like what?”</p>
<p>“Like I was important for being me.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean you know…” Noctis slowly started to chew his lower lip, knowing that he cannot really say the full truth of what was on his mind. He knew he was showing a little bit of his vulnerability, and given the day that he spent with Sir Ares… he thought maybe he could share what his thoughts were.</p>
<p>“I mean I just feel like I was… doing enough just for being me and all the things I’ve done so far aren’t… worth looking at cause it is me who did it.”</p>
<p>Ares gave it a thought before answering slowly, “… So are you basically saying that you aren’t worthy enough?”</p>
<p>“… I guess so?”</p>
<p>“And everything you do isn’t good enough?”</p>
<p>“… I guess, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Including this?”</p>
<p>Noctis’ heart hammered hard upon hearing the question. Ever since they started going out, he hadn't done anything that could contribute to their relationship. It’s true that he liked the part that he was taken care of, that he wasn’t pressured to do anything more than heavy petting or kissing. And it was killing him.</p>
<p>He knew that the professor was very experienced. He knew what to do and always left dazed every after make out session. And yet, he wanted something more but couldn’t do so, as he felt that he was lacking the experience to even leave an impression on the professor. He felt fucked with whatever he does, especially on relationships.</p>
<p>Astrals, what more if Ares knew he was the Prince? Shiva, if he did… he wouldn’t even believe it. He was… He was such a failure. He was a fuck up at every aspect of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Ding-ding-ding-ding! And we have a winner. For the world’s number one mediocre prince – Noctis Lucis Caelum, who can’t even get his shit together! You sure you’re the son of Lucis?’</p>
<p>‘Shut up!’ Noctis internally yelled back at his thoughts, forcing it to the back of his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly derailing from his thoughts, Noctis didn’t notice Ares’ gaze on him and how he was slowly leaning towards him, only until he felt a hand on his cheek and whispered, “Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>Noctis gulped silently. He felt his body starting to feel sensitive from the light touch from his lover. From his lips, to his neck, going down to his collarbone, Noctis let out a soft moan as his hands clutched Ares’ strong biceps. His big hand stopped by the ridge of his neck, with his pinky and ring finger underneath the collar of his shirt. It was subtle, but he could feel as though his lustful amber eyes were slowly undressing him.</p>
<p>“I need your verbal answer, Dox. Do you trust me?” he asked, with his eyes focused on his neck once again, like a while ago.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, I do…”</p>
<p>He mewled softly as he felt his professor’s grip on his neck tighten, and his hand felt warmer than it used to be. It was as if his next answer was dependent on the older man’s actions – Ares was restraining himself before he did something stupid… such as jumping to some intimate lip-locking makeout session with a teenager and student of his.</p>
<p>And of course, there’s an option if we’d go further than that.</p>
<p>“Astrals, Doxian. Look at me.”</p>
<p>His thoughts got cut off short, Noctis’ eyes looked straight to his tantalizing eyes. Ares asked him one more time, his voice sounded deeper than before. “Doxian, do you want to continue this?”</p>
<p>His breath hitched softly, he nodded while answering the question, “Y-yes, Sir Galen. I want to continue this.”</p>
<p>And just that, Noctis heard Ares growl softly, and immediately, the professor motioned Noctis to sit on his lap while his other hand pulled the lever, on his seat’s side, near the car door, up.  Despite the cramped area they were in, or where the car was parked, those facts flew out of Noctis’ mind, as he tried to sit comfortably on his lover’s lap and feel Ares’ warm and rough hands on his lower back.</p>
<p>“Relax, I’m not going to bite…” Ares whispered, his voice lower than usual – “well, not yet anyways… If you want me to, I can.” After that, his brain completely shut down as he felt his professor’s lips press against his.</p>
<p>It started slow at first. Their kisses were nothing but sensual and electric, the sounds of soft grunts and moans filling up their small space. As Noctis opened his mouth a little, Ares groaned in approval – “that’s it baby,” before masterfully letting his tongue enter his young lover’s mouth, their tongues met and as Noctis gasped he heatedly deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>Noctis moaned loudly as he pressed his body towards his lover, feeling one of his hands slowly go down to the hem of his top and slide underneath it. Noctis started to get dizzy from the pleasure he got from Ares’ hand tracing his back muscles from top to bottom, tracing his spine, before feeling his hand just on the top of his chest. He arched his back, feeling his left nipple getting played with, not noticing that he was starting to grind himself just above Ares’ abdomen.</p>
<p>When Ares responded by pressing Noct’s body down to his hard erection, Noctis grunted, tilting his head back and breaking the kiss in the process. It wasn’t like this, Noctis thought. Usually they wouldn’t even try to feel each other up during their makeout sessions, and yet here they are, in Ares’ car. His cheeks were flushed, bright red even, as he felt the size of his lover underneath him.</p>
<p>Astrals… he was big.</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, he looked down on Ares with desire, as he saw his professor who was amazingly still holding back. He could see a glimpse of his biceps, clutching in resistance while still maintaining the sensual touch he put on his body. His amber eyes, looking at his inner thighs as his erection was undeniable. He didn’t know what came to him, but he grinded once more, feeling the other hand on his ass. Noctis gasped loudly, wetting his lips seductively while looking at Ares.</p>
<p>“Astrals, Dox… wait.”</p>
<p>“Mmn, why? … this feels good.”</p>
<p>“For Shiva’s sake,” Ares roughly pulled Noct down, crushing his lips against his. Ares nibbled his lover’s lower lip, letting their tongues meet once more. </p>
<p>Noctis gave his all in that kiss, tilting his head to the side, he opened his mouth just as how the other liked it. It earned him a hard and yet short squeeze on his ass.</p>
<p>“Doxian, wait…”</p>
<p>Slowly breaking the kiss, Ares met Noctis’ glazed gaze and said, “Listen…” both of his hands were now rubbing his back, Ares said softly -- “As much as I love what’s happening, we can’t do it here.”</p>
<p>His blush was not left unnoticed, Noctis looked away instead with pouty lips, “Do what here?”</p>
<p>Ares chuckled softly, instead he held his lover, holding him in his arms. “I don’t want your first time to be inside my car. You deserve a bed for that.”</p>
<p>Blushing furiously, it was the first time that Ares talked about this -- <em> they </em> talked about this. It wasn’t that he didn’t anticipate that he would most probably lose his virginity to his (hot) literature professor, but he just didn’t know how to breach the subject. It was embarrassing and stating the obvious, he didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>“I… don’t know what to say.” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything. Once you’re -- <em> we’re </em> both ready, we’ll know.”</p>
<p>“We? So... you haven’t considered doing it with me?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that I didn’t consider it,” Ares sweetly kissed Noct’s forehead, leaning forward to touch his forehead to the other’s. Ares didn’t know why, but he felt that this was more intimate than kissing his lover. If only he knew, Noctis felt the same way as well.</p>
<p>Not forgetting to answer, he replied, “Trust me, I wanted to, but it’s different with you. You’re different and I can’t seem to pinpoint why.”</p>
<p>Soothing and calming his lover down in the process, he remembered their earlier conversation.  “To be honest, I wouldn’t consider any of that if you were someone else. Not now. I will not consider dating you if I didn’t think you were worth it. I wouldn’t even try and do the things that I did if I thought you were not interesting nor worth my attention.”</p>
<p>“What are you – ”</p>
<p>“Shh, I’m not done,” Ares gave Noct a soft peck on his lips to silence the teen before continuing. Ares snickered at his student’s pouty and adorable reaction. “What I am saying is, don’t doubt yourself. Truthfully, I should be the one doubting instead of you.” Fixing his lover’s hoodie and the shirt underneath, he continued, “For one, i’m the older one between us. Obviously, I’m not setting a good example for you” -- he chuckled on that thought -- “Second, you have a life ahead of you. My life is already set. Not you, not yet. Everything else will follow.”</p>
<p>His eyebrows furrowed, Noctis couldn’t help but notice a sense of finality from the tone of his professor's voice, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Ares didn’t bat an eye. All he did was smile softly at Noctis and said, “There’s another time for that. Right now, I don’t want you to think of anything else but the present and graduating. Which reminds me,” pressing down the lever, Noct whined a bit on the sudden adjustment of the seat and their cramp position. He could practically feel the steering wheel behind him! “I’ll have to drop you off.”</p>
<p>“You could have at least waited for me to go back to my seat.”</p>
<p>“Where’s the fun in that? I already felt you awhile ago.”</p>
<p>“... I will just pretend you didn’t say that.”</p>
<p> “Sure, and I’ll pretend you didn’t think of me <em> that </em> way.”</p>
<p>Noctis almost whined in embarrassment, not believing how much of an open book he was to Ares, but then wait -- “hold on, how did you know I was --”</p>
<p>“Come on brat, get your cute ass back to your seat.”</p>
<p>It’s gotta be Prompto. Ares wouldn’t know that unless he talked to that little shit of a best friend! </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Take a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been indeed a long wait but (sigh) life happened in the span of three months. I apologize for the wait, and this is also me greeting everyone... Merry Christmas~! Happy Holidays! :'D I'll see you all on the next chapter! :) Since it is the holidays and school break, updates will pick up from here. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is virtue in work and there is virtue in rest. Use both and overlook neither.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>– Alan Cohen</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>               People working in Citadel may think its existence is ridiculous, nonsensical, or even excessive. There wasn’t anything to celebrate, but they’ve got nearly two weeks off. This so-called (annual) holiday was an odd one. It doesn’t have a fixed date nor duration. It wasn’t implemented city-wide nor could it be seen on the calendar, but despite these facts, no one can argue with the main reason the king did what he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the King’s statement and this year’s explanation of this odd holiday, it was, ‘a break from mental and physical exhaustion. He announced that there would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>short</span>
  </em>
  <span> ten-day holiday wherein Citadel employees, including the military, will have the following: (1) flexible working hours; (2) less workload; and (3) more leisure time to spend with friends, family, and self all the while (4) receiving a full month’s salary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did not faze the workers anymore when their king announced it, except for the newly employed ones; however it was weird the first time, when Senior Lucis Caelum did it nearly six years ago. At first, they had thought, ‘yes, it was a blessing but it isn’t like their King to implement such a thing for a second time,’ until it happened once more for the following year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened at around the same time and it was then some of the employees started to get pieces of the puzzle. The break started when the schools were out on their own break, and as much of a coincidence as the majority thought it was, many were convinced with what they thought the main reason was. Third year arrived, it happened again, and they were convinced. It was a silent fond message passed around from one coworker to another, and even though they could not openly talk about it, their hearts melted at how much of a doting father Regis Lucis Caelum was, in his own way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was brilliant, reckless, yet sweet really, if people think further about it. Yes, it would give the King time to rest and bond with the Prince, but it would mostly be the skeletal force of employees that would work in Citadel for most of the time. Everyone’s shifts and workload were carefully distributed or monitored, but with the halls almost empty it would also be easier for the Prince to actually go around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three weeks before the break, the senior Amicitia, Leonis, and the senior Scientia (uncle of Ignis) reviewed the ten-day overall Citadel’s employee schedule, maintenance, and security. It would be one of the most hectic days for the triad as they were the ones to double check everyone and everything, including each other’s work. It was tedious and tiresome but they had to and wanted to achieve outstanding quality. They wanted to achieve the utmost security that they can provide for the royal family. Besides all that, checking the overall schedule and profiles of the working force per day, they wanted to make sure it was near to perfection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to do extra work, they wanted to make sure that the employees lined up weren’t idiots. As everyone knew, if one should ever publicly reveal any information about the Prince, it will result in an act of treason, as written in the decree. They wouldn’t want to deal with such paperwork, as it would feel like Leviathan’s wrath coming at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarus Amicitia was the most meticulous about checking the employees.  As the Prince’s mentor and the King’s confidant/Shield, Clarus was hell-bent on making sure that the employees that Noctis interacts with are the same people who have taken care of him since he was a young boy. Even though he prince has grown much older, this teen Noctis Lucis Caelum was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>very much a troublemaker, and Clarus knows how his student can be when it comes to pranks here and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like how the senior Shield knew his King and childhood friend, the senior Amicitia also memorized the places that Prince Noctis would usually go to. He loved to wander around the halls, particularly the throne and royal family halls, the kitchen, his father’s study, and surprisingly – the library, specifically the Insomnian political science, classic literature, and children’s books section. On most days he would stay in his room to play games but he still never failed to go to the royal garden everyday and play with the family of cats that he has picked up and taken care of for years. But as predictable as his King’s not so subtle dislike for red bell peppers, Clarus couldn’t help but feel slightly amused at the fact that the teen Prince will, a hundred percent and without a doubt, avoid the training grounds, whether it be the enclosed royal training grounds or the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive area. In this case, he was also a hundred percent sure that he has to definitely drag the pouting raven haired prince out of his bed to train whether he liked it or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting aside the tedious preparation: the announcement of the holiday to the Citadel population; everyday schedule of security check; delegation of work to the Cabinet during the ten-day holiday; ready distribution of bonus and payroll for the employees; restocking schedule of the Prince’s favorite food; room and garden preparations for the Prince’s short homecoming; and delegation of Boreas Scientia, uncle of Scientia, as the Prince’s temporary bodyguard – he doesn’t admit it out loud but he does miss the Prince roaming around the halls. He… No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed this sort of break, as the environment has been tense lately due to the steadily growing political friction between Insomnia and Niflheim. On top of that, Noctis was graduating in a few months’ time. They had just started drafting the proposal on the careful PR of the before, during and after ceremony. Not only that, they were already getting ready for the official presentation and small ceremony of the future Advisor, Ignis and his son, Gladiolus, as future Shield to the King of Insomnia, and inauguration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the back of his mind, he doesn’t know if Noctis has crossed paths with either of them yet, but he hoped that once he was able to officially introduce him to his retainers, he would try and get along with them. After all, Noctis has never been the type to socialize. He was the type to take some time to slowly warm up to others, like the legendary Adamantoise and keep to himself for ages until everything is all over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>               In front of the entrance, Clarus waited on top of the stairs and watched a heavily tinted black car drive, stopping in front of him. He looked at their surroundings and the Crownsguard who were at their stations, looking away from them. He was pleased, as they were not only senior members of the Guard, but were also smart enough to not try and defy the orders given to them. He’s pretty sure that Cor had something to do with it, but his line of sight went back to what was in front of him as Boreas came out of the car first to open the passenger’s door facing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know there’s a smile on your face. Stop denying it,” Noctis remarked, greeting his trainer with a smirk as he got out of the car, going up the stairs and standing in front of his mentor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what in the Astrals – what’s with this sass?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Dear Bahamut, I think I’m going to get a clone of young Regis and myself put together while spending this holiday – what happened,’ Clarus thought to himself, retaining his stone-faced expression. Instead, he monotonously answered back as he walked side by side his student with Boreas trailing behind them, “Of course. Our days are already scheduled for your training. I’m glad to see you improve during the holidays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall make sure that the first aid kit is ready and a warm bath will be provided every after training,” Boreas said in a soft yet teasing voice. Sharing the same sentiment as the Senior Amicitia, he too rarely saw the Young Prince, but like everyone else who has known and served Noctis ever since he was a child, he too was happy to see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since the Young Lucis Caelum started living somewhere else and away from Citadel, a lot of them have also started to become fascinated with what he might have learned out there every time he came home due to school break. It somehow looked like Noctis was becoming his own person;at the same time, that person contradicted who Noctis was supposed to be – their Prince. This time apparently, he learned to have a sharper tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boreas feigned a cough to cover his chuckle, knowing that Noctis ignored his comment and instead, started to pout at Clarus. Seriously, he’s already in college but sometimes…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am glad that the inheritable Lucis Caelum trait of being insufferable is still there,” Clarus commented as they entered the private wing of the royal family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah! Thank the old man for that!” Noctis replied snappily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I do… and I do that every time I guard him and remind him of the meetings and duties he has to do for the day while he eats his breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boreas couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle while watching his liege. On the other hand, the slightly infuriated prince couldn’t help but keep an annoyed look on his face. As he silently watched the two naturally bicker with finesse and a sense of propriety, the Scientia couldn’t help but hope. He wondered of the possibility that Gladiolus and Noctis having the same kind of relationship. It might take a while for both to warm up with each other but after hearing all about Gladiolus from his nephew, Ignis… he thinks both will get along in the long run. Although when it comes to the Adviser-to-be, he was a hundred percent confident that his family member/student can get along with the young Lucis Caelum. After all, Ignis had a firm hand, he was collected and filled with focus. Only some ungodly force or being could get him to waver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boreas, standby. I’ll just speak to Noctis and privately debrief him of his schedule.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, he folded his arms behind his back and kept a stern look on his face, “I’ll be waiting outside. The King would want to see him in an hour and a half… alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Refraining to roll his eyes, both entered Noctis’ room. Once the door closed behind the pair, the raven teen walked towards his king sized bed and carelessly let himself fall on the bed before Clarus could utter a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> breather,” Noctis sighed loudly, letting his full composure out of the window and rest on his bed with no care, with arms spread wide open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Prince does not curse,” Clarus reminded him and like an eagle, he clearly saw the young Caelum ignore his reminder. He gave him a disapproving look as he received a raised fist and a strong middle finger from his student, noting the fact that Noctis apparently became a little brazen since last time they saw each other… and for some reason, it reminded him most of his eldest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even bothering to sit up, he knew his mentor was watching him, standing by the door, waiting for him to stop being childish. “Unless in one’s safe and private quarters, and right now, I am in my room,” smirking like a brat, he knew he was pushing his luck, but he wasn’t in his right mind right now. He has been looking forward to this break, especially since his presentation of the thesis proposal mostly killed his brain cells. He’ll feel the regret later once it was time for his grueling training. Noctis stuck his tongue out, “Sue me, oh wait. I’m the Prince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarus felt a headache incoming. As much as he loved the family line he swore to protect with his life, sometimes he wondered how Lucis Caelums could maintain their royal and regal image despite being such assholes. Astrals must have needed some comedy in their lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He missed this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed being able to unhurriedly make his breakfast early in the morning, drink wine while pleasantly reading the reports needed for him to review, and soaking in his hot bath for hours while chuckling about some cat memes and ridiculous royal gossip. Still there was one thing that he could say that he sorely missed the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the adrenaline rush and the challenge that came with duelling against the future Shield of the Prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ignis and Gladiolus have been testing the waters, dancing around each other for more than forty minutes now, and they were still just warming up. The outside training grounds were empty, and it was expected to stay that way for the whole day. As it was the holidays, there would only be a few who could still train, and both of them were thankful that their mentors were senior officers of the Glaive and Guard, especially the Marshal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giving up?” Gladio goaded the Strategist with a smirk plastered on his face. He maintained his distance, facing his childhood friend who had just removed his now teared black gloves, replacing it with a new pair as he pulled it out from the back pocket of his black training pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis scoffed at the comment, he took it as a signal to take a breather and as an opportunity to strategize on how to force Gladio to use his shield. It seemed that the longer Gladio used his greatsword, the less chance for him to win, as it was as broad as daylight how much mastery he had over his choice of weapon. Now it was about skills, strategy, and sheer physical differences and advantages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inspecting his gloves one more time, he flexed his hands in an open-and-close motion, he replied back, “Don’t be daft Gladiolus. We have just started and I will not accept defeat easily. And besides,” – fixing his glasses, he had a small upward curve on his lips. He reminded him of their bet they had talked about earlier on, “This is your year to treat me to that five-star restaurant I read about last night. It was on Insomnia Food’s Review Section online. I already made a reservation for the two of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling deeply, Gladio wasn’t surprised by this revelation. He would admit that Ignis might be overzealous on winning, but hey… two can play that game. He wasn’t the only one who learned a new trick or two and still kept it under his sleeve. Going on his offensive base stance with his greatsword up and in front of him, he watched as Ignis followed him, already on his own basic stance ready to use his fire spellblade technique. He smirked confidently and chirped, “or maybe it’s your year to come with me and check out this new bar I saw the other day. Of course, you’re the one who’s going to pay up all night long. And since you’ll be the loser like last year, I’m crashing at your place and there better be breakfast… but who’s really keeping tabs here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Amicitia, let’s play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, both clashed, blades ringing ferociously loud and clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere near the pair, on the elevated stone-made ring, there stood two figures a few feet away, watching them each try and pave their way to victory. One had his arms crossed with a stern frown on his face, the other was more lax and his left fist rested on his waist. It was quite a rare occurrence for the serious Cor Leonis and witty Nyx Ulric to be present when Ignis and Gladio dueled during their free time. It wasn’t that they didn’t have the time, it was due to a clash of schedules which made it all the more exciting to spectate when opportunity presents itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They critically watched both their respective students’ form, telltales, and techniques, it was the chance to see the fruit of their labor. It made their hearts swell how both the Amicitia and the Scientia grew after many years of training and guidance – both of them grew not just as a fighter but also as a person. They do not speak of it verbally but in their eyes, they were ready. They were as ready as they could ever be based on what they have been taught so far, and as much as they haven’t mentioned it to both Clarus and Regis, Gladiolus was Cor’s pride and glory as Ignis was to Nyx.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… But of course with this case, there would always be the remaining issue that stood between the two famous mentors of the Crowned Prince’s retainers –Who the better one was between the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m betting you five thousand Gil that Ignis will win this one Cor. His Overtime is as near as perfect, and we both know Gladio isn’t as light on his feet as my student.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cor rolled his eyes, not threatened at all. “Keyword there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ulric. Just because Gladiolus lacks the speed, doesn’t mean he will lose. And besides,” proudly smirking, Cor glanced down at his senior officer, “he took down a Red Iron Giant on his own in a matter of seventeen minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s inhumane right?” Nyx raised his eyebrow, staring back at the black haired man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t beaten my record of eight minutes and twelve seconds yet, so he is still human,” the Immortal chuckled – “but you know what is inhumane, Ulric…” he trailed off, all the while returning his gaze to the ongoing duel. He silently agreed with his student’s quick decision of changing his primary to secondary weapon. When dealing with polearms, it is best to use a shield as it has more of a vertical and speed advantage than the greatsword. What Gladio needed now was an opening, so he could quickly melee and break his opponent’s momentum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thinking on the change of weapon from your kid Marshal, but what were you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is inhumane Nyx… is your damn pining infatuation, affection, or whatever you call it – </span>
  <em>
    <span>your feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> towards your protégé.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nyx resisted the feeling of warmth on his face, thankfully, but he was still tactless at deflecting the issue at hand. Now, he knew that he could not get away with the conversation without the feeling of slight regret looming over him after what he did years ago to young Ignis. Damn his drunken mouth and Glaive’s year-end parties. The man who stood beside him just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, reminded him of how stupid he could get when it came to drinking alcohol while his heart was a little broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop your foolishness, it is unbecoming of you. When are you going to stop being a coward and finally ask him out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nyx took a moment before replying, as Cor has been pressing him about it for more than a year by now. He sighed in defeat, “I don’t know when the right time is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s almost done being your student. Other than that, he is not in a relationship, or at least that we know of. He is of legal age and a professor. You have absolutely nothing to lose,” Cor shrugged, silently praising Ignis for his lancer techniques, which made Gladio stagger and heighten his defense. He then noticed a small telltale with Gladio’s footsteps as he went on offense and summoned his primary arms once again. The Immortal noticed the change of rhythmic footwork and fighting style and sensed that Ignis knew of this, as well. Cor took note of this. He would need to correct this before Gladiolus’ Shield inauguration in front of the King and Senior Shield. For an amateur, this would be nothing, but for everyone else above the baseline, it wasn’t good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when were you even into giving relationship advice?” Nyx spouted with a teasing tone evident in his voice as he also took some mental notes on Ignis’ performance. He needed to be faster on recovery, apparently. Even though the young Strategist really was light on his feet, he was too dependent on his flexibility and speed. He needed a bit of a strengthening condition workout for the next few weeks. He didn’t like the idea of his student taking two non-offensive moves to gather his strength during that time to fully recover before setting a counterattack and being on the offensive afterwards. One move should have been enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not missing a beat with the topic at hand though, Cor replied with a deadpan, “ever since I got tired of watching your demeanor change whenever you so much as hear or talk about Scientia. I thought your stubbornness and stupidity would wane down for a year, but it took too long. I don’t want to hear you whine about it anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sorry if I happen to have a love life –”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What love life? If you mean those hook-ups I hear from the rumor mill, those are rebounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiva’s tits, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cor! Are we seriously talking about this while watching our students duel? You have no sense of good timing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that one day, you might miss your opportunity right? Ignis just missed his chance to change back to primary arms, and now he is in trouble with Gladiolus’ combination attacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your point, Marshal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at him, riling Nyx up even more, he said, “Did your mind become blunt as well? You must be even more confident or hung up than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pride was slightly bruised now, he frowned at Cor, his fist itching to meet the other’s right cheek. He was about to call him out about how he went a little too far until his gaze landed on the older man’s slowly growing smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kukris master shook his head with a now smile on his face. He should have known this was coming, but then again like the Head of Crownsguard said… he must be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> hung over with his personal life right now. With his eyes now gleaming with excitement and anticipation, he challenged the Immortal, “I’m getting that Yamazaki whiskey that you have been hiding back at your office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marshal scoffed in return, with his hand slowly going down to rest on the hilt of his katana. He could feel the tension slowly rising between them, yet it was still not acknowledged by their students. He said his terms in a clear voice, “Try and win, then. If you lose, the year-end party’s booze is on you. Also the food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning devilishly, the Ulric could feel the adrenaline rush in his veins, “for that rare whiskey? You are fucking on!” with that… a quick blue ray of light flashed towards the center of the training ground, from the elevated arena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck!” Gladio shouted loudly, as he felt a strong and lethal force block his frontal attack, prolonging his victory over his friend who currently had his ass flat on the pavement and was still recovering from the series of attacks he unleashed just a few moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wincing loudly as he staggered backwards once more, his eyes widened as he saw Ignis’ mentor in front of him… with his blades up. “What in the – ” and before he could formulate his question, he was caught in a whirlwind of skillful warp and magic attacks. Hit after hit, Gladio could only defend himself using his greatsword, continuously backing up until he was near the edge of the ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young Shield gritted his teeth because of how embarrassing this was, especially in front of Cor. He doesn’t want to lose this bout just because he couldn’t defend himself. He was taught better than this! He was even taught by the current Shield of the King at home. He learned a few Amicitian fighting techniques, and he wasn’t backing down. His pride – </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amicitian</span>
  </em>
  <span> pride was on the line! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Collecting himself, he saw an opening by Ulric’s right side, and thought about how he could pave his way around this through that. He only realized his mistake a little too late once he saw a ray of blue flash before him, and noticed his back was exposed. The kukris master warped behind him with a blazing fire spell and pointed at him with a deadly aim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Motherfu – !”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladiolus!” Ignis shouted in panic, trying his best to quickly run towards his friend in aid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Gladio’s shield manifested, a looming figure stood behind him, and all he could see was a glimpse of silver. No matter how uncomfortable or comical their stance was, both the young Adviser and Shield were left in awe, and were stuck, frozen in place. They saw how the Marshal himself effortlessly deflected the magic attack that Ulric had just casted – and for the sake of Bahamut, it was a triple Fira! What kind of body does Leonis have that he could just cut the magic into half, as if canceling the whole thing!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both nearly winced at the ringing sound of the Immortal’s blade, as it could have slashed Nyx into pieces if the former wasn’t quick enough to have his shield up. The renowned senior soldier landing on the ground outside the ring. Nyx’s body ached in a strange good way and he was already starting to break a sweat as he met Cor’s playful gaze with a challenge. He remembered the reason why the Marshal became the Immortal, became the man he was. It was due to the strong and fluid blade attacks of his captain that made him feel like he could go all out… and an incentive to show Ignis how the hunter can be hunted (in reality, he simply wanted to show off that he is in part with Leonis).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing full well that the duel wasn’t over, he turned his back on Nyx after giving him a quick nod. Receiving a casual salute as a reply, he let the other mentor join Ignis, both parties having a short reprieve. He turned his attention towards his student. He had a stern look on his face together with a raised eyebrow. He couldn’t help but say it like he was a father scolding his son, “Language, Gladiolus.” Of course, that same son was a brat, his scolding was well received but he still was given a rude reply in the form of a middle finger – was that how it felt like to have a teenager?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the childish act, he maintained his serious look, reminding him one of his weaknesses, “when do I have to tell you that whenever you get surprised, you get sloppy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh… I wasn’t aware that I – </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> would get interrupted,” sounding a little dubious, Gladio still wasn’t quite sure what just happened, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up about what was about to happen. He wasn’t that clueless, and Ignis even looked a little more attentive as Nyx also seemed to be giving him his own short lecture and criticism.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another aspect of you to work on before the ceremony,” Cor replied. He didn’t give another glance and instead, focused on the tandem in front of them. Watching the hand gestures and Ulric’s lip movement, he noticed a discrepancy when he started to lip read and looked at the signal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brilliant deception, but not enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This time, watch my six.” Clarus said slowly, getting a reply of a soft yet clear yes. He knew that the young Amicitia, deep down, was excited as this may be the one and only time that he will experience having a practice match against the famous Kingsglaive Ulric and protégé, especially with him as his tag team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t admit it loudly, but he too was excited. It’s been a long time since he has ever had these kinds of sessions. Last time he had this was most probably at the time before Regis’ coronation and a little bit after. Then, it became extremely rare as more time passed them by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Cor!” Nyx exclaimed with a confident smirk on his face, “We made an agreement. Win against us and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis</span>
  </em>
  <span> will cook for the new recruits as well!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, excuse me – sir!” Ignis didn’t know that there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> bet in the process, and what’s worse… he has to cook for</span>
  <em>
    <span> multiple</span>
  </em>
  <span> soldiers now!? Sure, he does love to cook, but seriously, his job wasn’t being a caterer!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, and if we lose – two months of full pay and no assignments for you, and Gladio will buy a box of the finest Insomnian Whiskey. On top of that, I’ll watch you take the first sip as I fake my annoyance and jealousy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now just wait a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>minute – ” Gladio didn’t know what was worse; him losing money for a bet that he never agreed on, or him buying expensive ass whiskey that wasnt even for him! Sure he had the Gil but seriously – he would only buy it for a special occasion and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>special </span>
  </em>
  <span>occasion!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah! Agreed! Shall we begin then? wait oh shi – ” before even getting the chance to finish his sentence, Nyx already had his magic wall up to defend his left side. Gladio now had more power on his swing, commending him mentally… it seems the young Amicitia was really pissed and definitely did not want to buy whiskey for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk too much Ulric,” Cor whispered behind him as Nyx gritted his teeth at how mildly idiotic he was to get distracted. He should have known that the sneaky bastard would’ve done that, and now the Lion of Crownsguard was ready to take him down in a single swoop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Motherfucker. Two can play that game!’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nyx warped his only exit in front of him, hearing Ignis’ roaring polearm land from where he stood, breaking the momentum of the duos he now dubbed as, the two ‘father-son’ behemoths of Crownsguard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and love are always welcome and thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>